Naruto The Great Ninja from hidden leaf
by Stardust Dragon of Ra
Summary: Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah nakal yang berasal dari desa konoha namun siapa sangka jika dirinya bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan tambahan hingga mengakibatkan hidupnya sedikit berubah, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya menjadi Hokage...
1. Chapter 1

**Note : Hey semua!.. aku adalah Author baru yang bergabung sekaligus membuat fic pertama-ku, aku harap fic pertamaku ini mendapat respon baik dari para sensei-sensei dan para _Viewer_ yang terhormat. untuk fic buatanku ini aku mencoba mengikuti yang ada di manga karena kebetulan aku membuatnya setelah membaca manga Naruto hingga akhirnya aku terinspirasi jadi mohon maaf apabila jika alur ceritanya sangat melenceng dari Anime-nya, aku harap fic-ku ini dapat menghibur kalian semua..**

* * *

**NARUTO THE GREAT NINJA FROM HIDDEN LEAF**

**Genre : Adventure, Frienship**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO AND ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! : typo, alur melenceng, SEMI-OP Naruto, Strong Naruto, paragraf berantakan, Gaje, word tidak menentu, canon, OOC, banyak istilah yang kurang dimengerti, bahasa baku dan aneh...**

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah nakal yang berasal dari desa konoha namun siapa sangka jika dirinya bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan tambahan hingga mengakibatkan hidupnya sedikit berubah, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya menjadi Hokage...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 1**

**Uzumaki Naruto**

* * *

.

Di sebuah desa besar yang damai bernama Konoha semua berjalan normal seperti biasa namun semua itu tidak lama setelah patung wajah para Kage terdahulu mendapati banyak coretan-coretan aneh hingga mengotori keempatnya, dibalik insiden itu semua terlihat bocah bersurai kuning _Spike_ dengan penutup kacamata tengah asik mencorat-coret patung wajah Hokage dengan gembira hingga membuat gempar para ninja Konoha.

Sementara itu ditempat lain seorang kakek tua sedang menikmati menggambar sebuah kaligrafi kanji namun kegiatannya harus terhenti ketika salah satu ninja Konoha merangsek masuk sambil membawa berita penting.

"Tuan Hokage!." seru salah satu ninja konoha.

"ada apa?.. apa naruto membuat masalah lagi?." ucap sang Hokage menghentikan kegiatannya.

"ya tuan!."

"kali ini dengan cat!." Seru salah satu teman-nya.

"Sigh!"

Dengan ekspresi datar sang Hokage bangkit dari tempat sembari mengenakan seragam Hokage lengkap dengan topi kebanggaannya lalu berangkat bersama dua ninja yang melapor padanya barusan.

Sementara itu di atas atap bangunan Hokage terdengar bentakkan dari kalangan ninja berbagai kelas mulai dari chunin hingga jounin, mereka semua tengah memperingatkan bocah nakal yang sedang asik me-ngecat patung wajah hokage terdahulu.

"Lihat apa yang sudah kau lakukan!."

"Hey!, Berhenti mengacau!."

"kau akan membayar semua ini!."

"Berisik!.. kalian semua payah!, tidak ada diantara kalian yang berani melakukan hal seperti ini tapi aku melakukannya!... aku ini hebat!." Teriak sang bocah dengan cengiran lebar tanpa memperdulikan bentakkan semua orang yang berada dibawah.

Begitulah berbagai desakan dari para ninja hingga akhirnya Hokage datang diantara mereka lalu sang Hokage melihat sendiri perbuatan bocah tersebut terhadap patung hokage terdahulu bersih kini dipenuhi coretan-coretan aneh, dari arah belakang datang seorang Jounin dengan nafas tersengal-sengal berhenti disamping Hokage.

"Tuan Hokage, Maafkan aku tentang hal ini." ucap sang Jounin dengan bekas luka menggaris diatas hidung.

"Oh!, Iruka." Ujar sang Hokage pada Jounin bernama Iruka.

Melihat kelakuan sang bocah seketika Iruka menarik nafas dalam-dalam."APA YANG SEDANG KAU LAKUKAN DITENGAH JAM PELAJARAN!... TURUN DARI SANA, NARUTO!." seru Iruka dengan nada sangat tinggi, mendengar suara tersebut seketika bocah yang sedang asik 'melukis' tiba-tiba terkejut bukan kepalang.

"Oh sial! Itu Iruka-sensei." Kaget sang bocah bernama Naruto Uzumaki.

.

.

.

.

Setelah berhasil menangkap sang pembuat onar kini Iruka menyeret Naruto kembali ke kelas dalam keadaan terikat, di dalam kelas terlihat situasi kurang menyenangkan ketika Iruka sedang berhadapan dengan Naruto yang terikat tali...

"Dasar berandal! Ini bukan saatnya membuat masalah!.. besok adalah hari kelulusan dan kau gagal dua kali!." Bentak Iruka pada Naruto.

"_Bleh~.. _peduli setan." Gumam Naruto dengan santai mengabaikan perkataan Iruka, sementara Iruka yang mendengarnya semakin geram dengan tingkah Naruto.

"WAKTUNYA TES _HENGE NO JUTSU_!, bagi semua yang sudah lulus juga ikut di-test!... BERSIAP SEMUANYA UNTUK BERUBAH MENJADI DIRIKU YANG SEMPURNA!." seru Iruka pada semua murid.

APAAAAAA!?.

Secara serentak teriakan para murid Iruka menggema ketika mereka yang sudah menguasai _Henge no jutsu_ harus terkena dampak akibat ulah Naruto, lalu dimulai-lah test _Henge no jutsu_.

Beberapa teman sekelas Naruto hampir semua menguasai jutsu henge dengan sempurna hingga tiba giliran Naruto yang beraksi...

_Pssshhh~_

"Yap, bagus... selanjutnya Uzumaki Naruto." seru Iruka pada peserta selanjutnya.

"ck!, gara-gara kau kita semua kena batu-nya." Ucap salah satu murid dibelakang Naruto namun Naruto sendiri mengabaikan ucapan tersebut lalu melangkah kedepan dengan percaya diri.

'Heh!, ini sih mudah!.' Batin Naruto dengan mental optimis baja, setelah melakukan persiapan Naruto mulai melakukan segel tangan.

_Henge no Jutsu!_

_Poft!_

_Psshhh~_

Seketika Naruto berubah menjadi seorang wanita telanjang dengan asap kecil yang menutupi sebagian tubuhnya, melihat hal itu seketika Iruka melompat kebelakang sembari mimisan ala komikal.

"Wahahahaha!.. itu kusebut _Sexy no Jutsu_." Ucap Naruto dengan tawa-nya.

"DASAR BODOH!... JANGAN COBA-COBA JUTSU YANG ANEH-ANEH!." Bentak Iruka ala komikal.

Hari itu juga Naruto mendapatkan hukuman lagi dari Iruka yaitu membersihkan patung Hokage yang penuh dengan coretan.

.

.

.

Hari menjelang sore terlihat di atas patung Hokage pertama Iruka tengah mengawasi Naruto yang sedang membersihkan wajah patung Hokage pertama, dengan perasaan kesal Naruto membersihkan sembari menggerutu sedangkan Iruka tetap mengawasi gerak-gerik Naruto..

"Aku tidak akan membiarkanmu pulang sampai semua kembali seperti semula, kau paham?!." Ucap Iruka sembari bersedekap.

"Heh... kau pikir ada yang mencemaskanku ketika aku tidak pulang tepat waktu!?." Balas Naruto dengan nada meninggi lalu kembali fokus membersihkan patung Hokage.

Iruka yang mendengar hal itu terdiam sejenak, dirinya tahu jika Naruto hidup sebatang kara dan selalu menjadi bahan olok-olokan para penduduk desa sama seperti dirinya.

"Naruto..." panggil Iruka dengan nada pelan.

"Apa!?." Naruto mendongak keatas memandang kesal Iruka.

"mmmm~... jika kau sudah selesai membersihkan semua, aku akan mentraktirmu makan ramen nanti malam." ucap Iruka dengan malu-malu sambil menggaruk pipi kanannya, seketika ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi berbinar-binar ketika Iruka akan mentraktirnya Ramen sementara Iruka sendiri terkejut dengan ekspresi Naruto.

"Baiklah!... aku akan bekerja sebaik mungkin." Seru Naruto dengan semangat 45.

Sore hari itu juga Naruto dengan semangat berkobar membersihkan patung wajah para Kage hingga bersih mengkilap dengan cepat, seperti janji-nya tadi Iruka mentraktir Ramen di kedai ramen ichiraku malam hari-nya, Naruto dengan perasaan bahagia memakan ramen begitu lahapnya hingga...

"Naruto.." panggil Iruka yang duduk disebelahnya.

"Heh?!."

"mengapa kau melakukan itu pada monumen Hokage?.. apa kau tidak tahu siapa itu Hokage?." Tanya Iruka penasaran dengan motif Naruto melakukan vandalisme terhadap monumen kebanggaan Konoha.

"twentu swajwa akhu takhu." Jawab Naruto dengan mulut berisi Ramen yang belum ditelan, dengan cepat Naruto menelan ramen yang ada dimulutnya."pada dasarnya siapapun yang menyandang gelar Hokage adalah Shinobi terkuat di desa dan diantaranya Hokage keempat yang telah menyelamatkan desa dari serangan Kyuubi." Tambah Naruto menyelesaikan kalimatnya.

"lalu kenapa kau melakukan itu?." Iruka masih penasaran dengan motif Naruto.

"Twentu swaja swuatwu hwari nwanti awku awkan dwijwuluwki Hwokage.-" Naruto menjeda kalimatnya karena menelan Ramen lalu setelah selesai dirinya menghadap kearah Iruka sembari mengacungkan sumpitnya kearah Iruka."Dan akan melampaui para Hokage-Hokage terdahulu!... lalu semua akan mengakui keberadaanku!." Tambah Naruto mendeklarasikan cita-citanya sebagai Hokage pada Iruka, sementara Iruka sendiri terdiam mendengar seruan Naruto tentang menjadi Hokage. Setitik senyum tipis terpatri di bibir Iruka mendengar hal itu.

"Emmm~... Iruka-sensei, aku punya sebuah permintaan." Ucap Naruto dengan memohon diikuti cengiran lebar.

"kau mau tambah ramen lagi?." tebak Iruka.

"Bukan, ijinkan aku memakai pelindung kepalamu itu?." jawab Naruto dengan ekspresi yang sama, melihat Naruto melirik ikat kepala yang dipakai Iruka dengan santai Iruka menunjukkannya pada Naruto.

"Oh ini?... tidak boleh, kau boleh pakai ini jika lulus tes.. lagi pula pelindung kepala ini adalah simbol menandakan kau sudah dewasa, mungkin kau bisa mendapatkannya besok." Ucap Iruka dengan bijak.

"DASAR PELIIIIIIIIIIT!." Seru Naruto dengan suara cemprengnya.

"Haha~ jadi karena itu kau melepaskan kacamatamu?."

"Hmph!."

Malam itu di kedai Ichiraku keseruan Iruka dan Naruto berlanjut hingga kedua-nya berpisah menuju rumah masing-masing, Naruto tengah berjalan sendirian sembari menggerutu karena guru Iruka tidak mengijinkannya memakai pelindung kepala.

Ketika Naruto tidak sengaja melewati sebuah gang tiba-tiba sebuah portal hitam muncul didepannya, mendadak Naruto memasang mode waspada saat portal misterius tersebut muncul namun entah kenapa sesuatu didalam dirinya mendorong untuk masuk kedalam portal tersebut, tanpa basa-basi Naruto masuk kedalam portal misterius dan menghilang bak ditelan bumi.

.

.

.

.

Sekarang Naruto tengah berada di sebuah ruang hampa yang terselimuti warna hitam yang menandakan tidak ada batasan untuk ruangan tersebut, ketika Naruto mengedarkan pandangannya tiba-tiba dari belakang muncul sosok pria tua dengan penampilan aneh.

"akhirnya kita bertemu secara langsung." Ujar pak tua itu, sontak Naruto menoleh kearah pria tua yang bersuara dibelakangnya.

"kau siapa Pak tua?." tanya Naruto.

Pak tua didepan Naruto hanya tersenyum tipis melihat ekspresi bingung Naruto, Pak tua itu mengenakan jubah putih dengan simbol 9 _Magatama_ di punggung sembari memegang tongkat biksu berwarna hitam dan wajahnya terdapat dua tanduk serta kedua mata-nya memiliki pola riak air beserta satu mata di dahi dengan pola seperti sharinggan.

"Hehe~ untuk saat ini aku tidak bisa memberitahu namaku tapi suatu hari nanti aku akan memberitahu namaku yang sebenarnya padamu saat kau siap nanti." Ujar pak tua berperawakan layaknya pendeta.

"Heh!, pria tua yang aneh." Ucap Naruto sekena-nya yang direspon tawa kecil pak tua tersebut.

"katakan padaku ini dimana?." Naruto bertanya pada pak tua didepannya.

"kita berada di ruang dimensi yang tidak bisa dijangkau siapapun, kenapa?." ujar sang pak tua tersebut yang direspon gelengan kepala Naruto.

"tidak apa-apa, aku hanya merasa tidak nyaman dengan semua warna gelap disekitar sini." Ucap Naruto sembari menaruh kedua tangannya dibelakang kepala.

"Naruto..." gumam pria tua didepan Naruto hingga membuatnya memandang sejenak pria tersebut.

"Ya?!."

"tujuanku kemari karena ada yang ingin aku berikan padamu." Mendengar ucapan pria tua itu kedua alis Naruto naik seketika.

"memangnya apa yang ingin kau berikan padaku, Pak tua Aneh?!." Tanya Naruto penasaran.

"kemarilah.." ucap pria tua tersebut sembari memberi isyarat untuk mendekat, tanpa ragu atau curiga Naruto dengan wajah polosnya menghampiri pria tua itu.

Ketika cukup dekat dengan pria tua tersebut tiba-tiba sebuah telapak tangan mendarat di puncuk kepala Naruto lalu mengusapnya perlahan, baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya Naruto merasakan usapan dari seorang yang lebih tua selain Hokage ketiga. Seketika usapan pria tua tersebut memunculkan sebuah cahaya cukup terang...

"sebenarnya kekuatan ini bukan berasal dari diriku, aku disini hanya mengantarkannya saja padamu... semoga kau bisa menggunakannya dengan baik, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap pria tua itu.

"tenang saja pak tua aneh, akan aku ingat perkataanmu itu!." jawab Naruto sembari memberikan cengiran lebar kearah pria tua didepannya, seketika senyum tipis terpatri diwajah sang pendeta tua tersebut.

Setelah proses selesai pendeta tua itu mengangkat tangannya dari puncak kepala Naruto, senyum tipis masih terlukis di wajah tua pendeta tersebut. Naruto mendongak sedikit memandang sejenak pria tua yang telah memberikannya sedikit hadiah...

"bagaimana?.. apa kau merasakan sesuatu yang berbeda?." Tanya sang pendeta, Naruto sejenak melakukan gerakan seperti memukul atau menendang namun tidak terjadi apa-apa.

"sepertinya tidak ada perubahan apapun pada diriku, sebenarnya apa yang kau berikan padaku Pak tua aneh?." Terlihat wajah kebingunan Naruto sembari memandang kembali sang pendeta.

"entahlah, aku sendiri tidak tahu... itu pemberian dari entitas yang menciptakan semua alam semesta, jadi aku tidak mengetahui apa yang diberikan oleh _Kami-sama_ kepadamu." Jelas sang pendeta yang mendapat anggukan pelan Naruto.

"sudah tiba waktu-nya kau untuk pergi, pergunakanlah kekuatan tersebut untuk menciptakan sebuah perdamaian dunia... aku yakin kau pasti bisa melakukannya, Uzumaki Naruto." ucap sang pendeta.

"kenapa!?.. padahal kita baru saja bertemu." Ucap Naruto sedih karena baru saja mereka bertemu.

"suatu hari nanti kita akan bertemu kembali dan sesuai janjiku... aku akan memberitahu namaku yang sebenarnya." Balas sang pendeta dengan senyum tipis.

"YOSH!, akan kupegang janjimu pak tua aneh!." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat.

Tiba-tiba tubuh Naruto mengeluarkan cahaya terang yang menyelimuti tubuhnya sebelum akhirnya keberadaan Naruto di dimensi tersebut menghilang dan meninggalkan sang pendeta tua sendirian, sejenak pendeta tua itu menghela nafas lega karena tugasnya sudah selesai.

"apa kau sudah selesai dengan tugas yang diberikan oleh _Kami-sama_?." ucap seseorang dibelakang sang pendeta, mendengar hal tersebut sang pendeta berbalik kearah sumber suara dan mendapati sosok kakek tua bersurai panjang beruban sempurna sampai ke janggut panjangnya dan kakek tua tersebut mengenakan pakaian tradisional khas china dengan lambang api.

"sekarang tugas-ku sudah selesai, ngomong-ngomong kau mau main Shogi... Roku?." Tawar sang pendeta pada sosok kakek tua bernama Roku atau biasa disebut _Avatar Roku_.

"Hahaha~ tentu saja.. Hagoromo temanku." Jawab Roku sembari mempersilahkan pendeta bernama Hagoromo atau biasa disebut _Rikudou Sennin_ untuk pimpin jalan.

"apa aku pernah bercerita pada Aang soal ibuku?." Tanya Rikudou pada Roku sembari berjalan bersama menuju cahaya terang di ujung dimensi tersebut.

"kau belum bercerita apapun soal ibumu padanya dan kau bahkan belum bercerita soal keluargamu padaku, Aang dan para Avatar lain begitu menantikan kisahmu ketika masih hidup." Jawab Roku dengan nada santai.

"Haha~ baiklah, akan kuceritakan pada mereka bagian terbaik ketika aku berkelana di duniaku dulu."

"aku tidak sabar menunggu.."

Setelah itu dua figur ikonik dari masing-masing dunia mereka menghilang ditelan cahaya yang sangat terang...

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Naruto tidak ingat apa-apa soal kejadian sehari yang lalu bertemu dengan sosok _Rikudou sennin_, kini Naruto dihadapkan dengan masalah serius yaitu ujian kelulusan menjadi genin, sekarang Naruto tengah menaruh kepalanya diatas meja sembari bergerutu tidak jelas.

'aku mimpi aneh bertemu dengan pak tua yang berpakaian seperti pertapa, tapi kenapa aku tidak bisa mengingat wajahnya dan apa yang ia katakan padaku... Siaaaal! Hari ini ujian kelulusan!.' Batin Naruto panik saat melihat Iruka berada didepan kelas sambil membawa papan berisikan form daftar peserta ujian.

"untuk bisa lulus dalam ujian kalian diharuskan menguasai tehnik _Bunshin no Jutsu_... jika kalian berhasil maka kalian akan melanjutkan ke tahap pembelajaran selanjutnya." Jelas Iruka pada semua murid yang berada dikelas termasuk Naruto yang panik sembari mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

'Siaaaal!.. itu jutsu yang paling tidak aku kuasai, bagaimana ini!?.' batin Naruto panik bukan kepalang.

Satu per satu para peserta mulai memperagakan jutsu mereka di ruangan khusus ujian dan satu per satu dari mereka berhasil melewati-nya, kini tinggal Naruto yang berada di ruang ujian sembari diawasi oleh Iruka dan Mizuki sebagai penguji.

'Tidak masalah! Aku akan melakukannya!... Lihat saja ini!.' batin Naruto optimis tingkat _Demigod_ sembari menyiapkan segel jutsu.

_Bunshin no Jutsu!_

_Poft!_

Hasilnya bunshin milik Naruto terpanggil tapi sayangnya dalam keadaan buruk seperti orang sakit hingga bunshin Naruto tersungkur ke lantai dengan wajah seperti habis dipukuli.

Melihat hal tersebut tercipta keheningan di ruang ujian, ekpresi keringat dingin terpancar di wajah Naruto sementara Iruka yang melihatnya juga terlihat kecewa akan hasil yang ditunjukkan Naruto...

"Gagal!."

Seketika Naruto terjungkal kedepan ala komikal mendengar kata 'Gagal' dari Iruka sendiri,..

"Iruka..." mendengar nama-nya dipanggil Iruka melirik kearah Mizuki."Ini sudah ketiga kalinya dia mencoba dan beruntung berhasil memanggil satu bunshin, beri dia kesempatan untuk lulus." Mizuki mencoba memberi sedikit keringanan untuk Naruto lulus, mendengar hal itu seketika ekspresi Naruto kembali sumringah.

"tidak bisa Mizuki!, yang lain berhasil membuat dua bunshin sementara Naruto hanya membuat satu dan itu pun masih kurang bagus." Tutur Iruka menjelaskan alasannya pada Mizuki, terlihat ekspresi kesal dari wajah Naruto mendengar keputusan Iruka.

.

Tampak di luar akademi semua orang tengah merayakan kelulusan mereka namun dari jauh sosok Naruto tengah murung dibawah pohon sembari duduk di ayunan, ia melihat tawa dan rasa bahagia semua orang dari jauh...

"Kerja Bagus, itu baru anakku!."

"sekarang kau sudah dewasa!."

"aku bangga sekali melihatmu berhasil lulus!, nanti malam kita akan buat pesta kelulusan."

Begitulah seruan para orang tua murid yang mengetahui anak-anak mereka lulus, Naruto tidak bisa apa-apa selain menyaksikan mereka dari jauh...

"Hey, bocah itu..." ucap salah satu murid yang melihat Naruto dari kejauhan.

"dia satu-satunya yang gagal."

"bocah itu tidak akan bisa menjadi Shinobi."

"yah, kau tahu kan dia itu.."

"sst.. jangan keras-keras nanti dia dengar."

Tanpa memperdulikan gumaman mereka Naruto bangkit dari posisi-nya sembari mengenakan pelindung kacamata lalu pergi meninggalkan akademi layaknya bayangan yang terlupakan, kebetulan Hokage 3 menyadari kepergian Naruto bersama Iruka disampingnya ketika berada di kerumunan para murid yang tengah berbahagia...

"Iruka, aku perlu bicara denganmu.." ujar sang Hokage pada Iruka.

"Baik, Tuan.."

.

.

.

.

"Payah!, akan kutunjukkan pada mereka semua kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya!." Gumam Naruto tidak patah semangat sembari berjalan pulang menuju apartemennya.

"Naruto..." panggil seseorang pada Naruto di tengah perjalanan.

"Mizuki-sensei!." Jawab Naruto pada sosok bernama Mizuki ketika menoleh kebelakang dan mendapati Mizuki.

Sejenak Mizuki mengajak Naruto ke sebuah bangunan tinggi di tengah Konoha lalu mereka berdua duduk dipinggir bangunan tersebut sembari memandang monumen patung wajah para kage yang pernah menjadi korban keusilan Naruto.

"Iruka adalah tipikal orang yang serius.. orang tuanya terbunuh saat dia masih kecil, oleh karena itu dia harus mengurus semuanya sendiri." Tutur Mizuki pada Naruto.

"tapi kenapa dia keras padaku?!." Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan sikap Iruka yang seolah-olah selalu menyalahkannya setiap saat, sejenak Mizuki memandang Naruto dengan senyum tipis.

"mungkin saja Iruka berpikir ingin membuatmu menjadi seorang Shinobi yang kuat.. karena ketika Iruka melihatmu seolah dia melihat dirinya sendiri." Ucap Mizuki diikuti semilir angin lembut yang menerpa mereka berdua."cobalah untuk untuk mengerti perasaan Iruka, kalian sama-sama tidak memiliki orang tua." tambah Mizuki.

Sejenak Naruto menundukkan wajahnya."..tapi yang aku inginkan adalah lulus dari akademi." Gumam Naruto, seketika Mizuki melirik sembari menyipitkan matanya pada Naruto.

"soal itu aku akan memberitahu padamu soal rahasia.."

"Hah?!.."

.

.

.

.

Malam hari-nya terlihat Naruto tengah mengendap-ngendap ke sebuah bangunan, dengan sangat hati-hati Naruto berhasil masuk kedalam dan ketika ia berpikir semua berjalan dengan mulus tiba-tiba...

"sedang apa kau di rumahku malam-malam begini!?." ucap seseorang yang diasumsikan adalah Hokage ketiga ketika menangkap basah Naruto tengah mengendap-endap dirumahnya.

"Engh!?..."

_Sexy no Jutsu!_

Tidak kehabisan akal Naruto langsung mengeluarkan jutsu pamungkasnya yang dapat membuat lawannya tidak berdaya, benar saja seperti para korban _Sexy no Jutsu_ efeknya adalah mereka terpental kebelakang ala komikal diikuti wajah bahagia dengan mimisan hebat, melihat sang Hokage tergeletak di lantai dengan ekpresi sangat bahagia Naruto langsung menuju ke sebuah ruangan penyimpanan..

"Ah! Ketemu!.." gumam Naruto ketika sedang membongkar rak penyimpanan gulungan jutsu dan ia mendapatkan satu gulungan jutsu.

Dengan cepat Naruto pergi dari rumah sang Hokage lalu pergi entah kemana namun kepergian Naruto sudah disadari oleh seseorang yang tengah memperhatikannya dibalik sebuah gedung dan orang itu tidak lain adalah Mizuki sendiri.

.

Ditengah hutan tak jauh dari konoha terlihat Naruto tengah membuka gulungan jutsu tersebut sembari membaca isi gulungan...

"mari kita lihat, jutsu apa yang ada didalam gulungan ini.. pertama adalah jutsu _Kage bunshin no Jutsu_?.." Naruto semakin meneliti lebih lanjut pembahasan soal jutsu tersebut."Apa ini!?.. kenapa penjelasannya sulit sekali." Tambah Naruto dengan nada kesal.

Sementara itu di sebuah apertemen tepatnya di apertemen tempat Iruka tinggal terlihat Iruka sedang tiduran di kasurnya sembari mengingat kejadian dimana 12 tahun lalu Kyubi menyerang desa, Iruka masih ingat bagaimana Kyubi menghancurkan setiap bagian-bagian desa dan membunuh banyak sekali ninja termasuk kedua orang tua Iruka, namun disaat terlarut dalam memori tersebut tiba-tiba...

_Tok!_

_Tok!_

"ada apa!?." Seketika Iruka bangkit dari tempat tidurnya lalu membukakan pintu dan mendapati Mizuki dengan nafas tersengal-sengal.

"NARUTO!... Dia telah mengambil gulungan segel terlarang!." Mendengar ucapan Mizuki seketika ekspresi Iruka kaget bukan main.

Segera Iruka dan Mizuki pergi menuju tempat dimana para Chunin dan Jounin berkumpul, beberapa menit kemudian semua para Ninja tingkat tinggi berkumpul dihadapan Hokage 3...

"Tuan Hokage!, kita tidak bisa membiarkan anak berandal itu!." seru salah satu Ninja.

"itu benar, gulungan yang dicuri oleh Naruto bisa saja adalah gulungan berbahaya.. jika gulungannya digunakan sembarangan maka dampaknya bisa mengancam desa." Iruka yang mendengar seruan tersebut khawatir dengan kelakuan anak muridnya tersebut.

"sudah setengah hari sejak gulungan itu diambil... kita harus bergegas menemukan Naruto!." ucap sang Hokage datar.

"BAIK TUAN!." Serempak semua ninja yang berkumpul menghilang bersamaan.

Di suatu tempat Iruka mencari keberedaan Naruto di setiap gang dan jalan-jalan sempit namun tidak berhasil menemukan sosok bocah kuning pembuat onar itu, namun ditengah kebingungan melanda Iruka tiba-tiba ia ingat sesuatu...

'sebaiknya aku harus memeriksa hutan.' Batin Iruka tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi.

Ditempat lain Mizuki juga bergegas mencari Naruto namun kali ini dengan niat yang berlainan..

'pertama aku akan menyebarkan berita ini ke seluruh desa... lalu akan kusingkirkan Naruto bersama dengan gulungannya itu.' batin Mizuki dengan senyum licik.

.

.

.

.

Di tengah hutan terlihat sosok yang menggemparkan seluruh Konoha tengah terduduk ditanah dengan peluh dan lebam diwajah, penampilannya saat ini kacau seperti orang habis dipukuli sekampung. Disaat sedang istirahat Naruto menyadari bayangan seseorang datang menghampirinya..

"kutemukan kau..." ucap Iruka dengan tubuh gemetar tanda ia menahan amarahnya yang memuncak.

"Wahaha! Lihat aku ditemukan oleh orang yang suka mimisan!." Seru Naruto disertai tawa sambil menunjuk kearah Iruka.

"BODOH!... BISA-BISANYA KAU BERULAH DISAAT SEPERTI INI!." Bentak Iruka ala komikal.

Sejenak Iruka melihat beberapa luka lebam di wajah dan pakaian Naruto terlihat lusuh seperti habis di pukuli satu kampung...

"Hey, kau terlihat babak belur... apa yang membuatmu seperti itu?." tanya Iruka penasaran.

"He..he.. tidak kusangka Iruka-sensei menemukanku... barusan aku mempelajari satu jutsu dari gulungan ini." tutur Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

'jadi begitu, tubuhnya penuh luka akibat dia berlatih jutsu disini.' Batin Iruka mendengar penjelasan Naruto sembari memperhatikan keadaan Naruto.

"Hey, Iruka-sensei..." Iruka yang mendengar suara Naruto tersadar dari lamunannya dan memandang Naruto."jika aku berhasil mencoba satu jutsu dan berhasil.. luluskan aku ya!" ucap Naruto dengan semangat penuh harap.

Seketika Iruka baru mengetahui jika Naruto saat ini tengah menggendong sebuah gulungan berukuran cukup besar...

"Naruto, darimana kau dapatkan gulungan itu?." tanya Iruka.

"oh ini?!.. aku mendapatkannya berkat Mizuki-sensei yang memberitahuku letak dan juga tempatnya." Jawab Naruto dengan mudah.

Seketika terbayang wajah Mizuki dikepala Iruka."kalau aku memperlihatkan jutsu ini didepanmu maka aku akan lu,-" ucapan Naruto terpotong saat Iruka mendorong tubuh Naruto dengan keras kesamping dan benar saja sebuah kunai melesat kearah Iruka dan menghujam tubuhnya hingga terdorong kearah tembok.

Sementara Naruto tersungkur tak jauh dari tempat Iruka menerima hujaman 20 kunai namun hanya beberapa saja yang mengenai tubuh Iruka sisanya menancam di tembok, dari salah satu dahan pohon datanglah Mizuki dengan Fuma Shuriken di punggungnya..

"kerjamu cukup bagus menemukan si bodoh itu..." ucap Mizuki pada Iruka.

"Aku mengerti sekarang... dengan apa yang sebenarnya terjadi." Ucap Iruka sembari mencabuti beberapa kunai yang menancap di tubuhnya.

"Naruto!, serahkan gulungannya!." Perintah Mizuki pada Naruto.

Sementara Naruto terlihat kebingungan mendapati situasi yang ia tidak mengerti, sembari menoleh kekiri dan kekanan ala komikal dengan perasaan panik karena tidak tahu harus apa...

"Hey!?... tu-tunggu sebentar, sebenarnya apa yang terjadi disini?!." Seru Naruto dengan panik.

"NARUTO!, APAPUN YANG TERJADI JANGAN SERAHKAN GULUNGAN ITU PADA MIZUKI!, ITU ADALAH GULUNGAN BERBAHAYA DAN DIDALAMNYA TERTULIS NINJUTSU TERLARANG!... MIZUKI MEMANFAATKANMU UNTUK MENDAPATKANNYA!." Teriak Iruka memperingatkan Naruto.

Mendengar peringatan Iruka seketika Naruto mendongak kearah Mizuki dengan ekspresi marah bercampur kesal."Naruto, kau tidak perlu gulungan itu... akan kujelaskan padamu kenyataan yang sebenarnya terjadi padamu." Ucapan Mizuki langsung mengundang perhatian Iruka.

_Deg!_

"Ti-tidak!, jangan katakan!." bentak Iruka.

"12 tahun yang lalu... kau tahu jika Kyuubi telah disegel pada waktu itu.." perkataan Mizuki lantas mengundang perhatian Naruto."sejak saat itu aturan khusus dibuat untuk desa ini..."

"Aturan?." Gumam Naruto terpengaruh dengan perkataan Mizuki.

"sayangnya, aturan ini tidak boleh diceritakan padamu.."

"Aturan yang tidak boleh diceritakan... ATURAN APA ITU!?, KATAKAN PADAKU!." seru Naruto sembari mendengarkan sejenak perkataan Mizuki, melihat lawannya terpengaruh Mizuki terkekeh ketika Naruto terdiam sesaat.

"siapapun di desa ini tidak diperbolehkan bicara tentang fakta bahwa kau adalah monster ekor 9 bernama Kyuubi." Tutur Mizuki mengungkap kebenaran kenapa Naruto dijauhi penduduk desa.

"Apa..." ekspresi Naruto membeku saat mendengar fakta bahwa dirinya adalah monster bernama Kyuubi."Apa maksudmu?!." Tambah Naruto semakin shock.

"BERHENTI!." Iruka berteriak memperingatkan Mizuki untuk berhenti bicara.

"itu berarti bahwa aku adalah..."

"Ya!, itu benar... fakta bahwa kau adalah Kyuubi yang memporak-porakan desa konoha dan membunuh kedua orang tua Iruka." Sambung Mizuki semakin membuat keadaan memanas."tidakkah kau merasa aneh kenapa semua orang membencimu?... Iruka juga sama, dia sebenarnya juga membencimu!." Tambah Mizuki lalu melemparkan Fuma Shuriken kearah Naruto.

"SIALAN!."

_Wussshhhh!_

Tiba-tiba terjadi ledakan gelombang disekitar Naruto hingga membuat Fuma Shuriken yang melesat kearahnya terpental jauh, Mizuki yang melihat hal itu seketika shok melihat serangannya berhasil di patahkan...

"Naruto..." Iruka yang melihat perubahan drastis pada Naruto terkejut bukan kepalang.

Secara misterius dari tubuh Naruto keluar essensi berwarna biru atau biasa disebut chakra menyelimuti Naruto lalu membentuk sebuah mantel pelindung seperti _Raiton no Yoroi_ milik Raikage A, ekspresi Naruto berubah datar lalu mengarahkan pandangannya kearah Mizuki yang shok melihat perubahan kekuatan Naruto secara drastis...

"mu-mustahil... bagaimana bisa dia melakukan hal seperti itu!?." panik Mizuki.

Tanpa disadari Naruto sudah berada didepan Mizuki dengan tangan terkepal...

_DUAGH!_

Tinju berlapis mantel Chakra milik Naruto berhasil menghantam wajah Mizuki hingga membuatnya terpental menembus tiga pohon lalu menabrak sebuah batu besar, tidak memberi ampun Naruto dengan kecepatan kilat sudah berada di tempat Mizuki lalu menggenggam puncak kepala Mizuki dengan keras dan mensejajarkan dengan wajahnya...

"jangan kau berkata seperti itu lagi didepanku, kau paham?!." Ancam Naruto dengan ekspresi datar.

"MATI KAU!, MONSTER!." Dengan usaha terakhir Mizuki mengeluarkan kunai lalu menusukkannya kearah tubuh Naruto namun sayang kunai tersebut justru terpental jauh saat mengenai mantel pelindung tersebut, melihat serangannya sia-sia Mizuki menatap wajah Naruto dengan horor.

"sekarang kau akan dihajar habi-habisan.." secara mendadak tercipta ribuan bunshin mirip Naruto yang terselimuti mantel Chakra, Mizuki semakin shok dan tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa melihat kejadian tersebut."semuanya!, ayo kita hajar orang ini.." perintah Naruto pada semua Bunshinnya.

AHHHHHHHHHH!

Sebagai akibat dari perbuatannya Mizuki dipukuli seribu bunshin Naruto secara brutal tanpa ampun, selesai menghajar Mizuki yang terbaring dengan wajah lebam dan benjol di kepala seketika mantel yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya...

"Eh!?.. apa yang terjadi dan kenapa Mizuki-sensei babak belur?!." panik Naruto ketika melihat kondisi Mizuki yang babak belur, karena tidak tahu apa-apa Naruto meninggalkan tubuh Mizuki yang pingsan di tengah hutan...

"Iruka-sensei!." dari dalam hutan Naruto berlari kearah Iruka yang tengah bersandar di pohon, melihat muridnya kembali senyum mengembang terpatri di bibir Iruka.

"Naruto, ada yang ingin aku ceritakan padamu.." mendengar ucapan tersebut Naruto lantas mendekati Iruka."..orang tuaku, setelah mereka tiada, tidak ada seorangpun yang peduli ataupun menganggapku ada.. aku selalu bertingkah seperti idiot hanya untuk mendapatkan perhatian orang lain.. itu lebih baik daripada tidak menjadi siapapun, jadi aku tetap bertingkah seperti idiot agar selalu mendapat perhatian, walaupun aku tidak bagus dalam hal pelajaran atau mengerjakan pr.. tapi semakin lama hal itu semakin menyakitiku setiap hari..." mendengar cerita Iruka ekspresi Naruto berubah menjadi murung."Kau pasti juga sangat menderita.. Maafkan aku Naruto, andai aku lebih baik kau tak perlu menanggung semua ini.." mendengar hal itu Iruka menangkap ekspresi murung Naruto, dirinya menyesali karena sudah membuat Naruto menderita dan selalu menyalahkan Naruto didepan teman-temannya.

"Naruto, jika kau tidak memaafkanku tidak apa... karena bagiku, kau adalah murid berandal kesayanganku.." tutur Iruka sembari tersenyum tulus.

Mendengar hal itu seketika air mata jatuh ketanah dan terdengar isakkan tangis Naruto, Iruka yang melihat hal itu perlahan bangkit lalu meletakkan tangannya di puncak kepala Naruto lalu mengusapnya perlahan..

"kau bukanlah apa yang dikatakan Mizuki, kau itu Uzumaki Naruto.. salah satu Ninja Konoha." Dengan kasar Naruto mengusap air mata-nya lalu menunjukkan cengiran lebar seperti biasa..

"Hehe~.. ternyata aku tidak bisa kabur jauh ya.." ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk-garuk kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

"Heh!, dasar kau ini.." ucap Iruka melepaskan usapannya dari kepala Naruto."ngomong-ngomong Naruto, darimana kau mendapatkan kekuatan sebesar itu?." tambah Iruka penasaran dengan kekuatan misterius Naruto saat melawan Mizuki.

"apa maksud perkataan sensei?." Terlihat ekspresi bingung Naruto mendengar perkataan Iruka.

"kau tidak ingat dengan apa yang kau lakukan tadi?." tanya Iruka sekali lagi memastikan apa Naruto bercanda atau tidak.

"tidak.. tapi aku ingat dimana aku melihat ribuan diriku sedang mengerubungi sesuatu dan selebihnya warna putih menyelimuti pandanganku sesaat." Jelas Naruto apa adanya.

'Ribuan Naruto?... mungkin kah?!.' Batin Iruka sembari mencubit dagu-nya."Ah!, iya Naruto... bagaimana dengan mantel berwarna biru yang melindungimu beberapa saat yang lalu?." Tambah Iruka penasaran.

"mantel biru?!.. apa maksud sensei, aku sama sekali tidak mengerti." Sangah Naruto benar-benar tidak tahu apa-apa soal kejadian sebelumnya.

"Hah~, sudah lupakan apa yang aku katakan tadi.. Naruto ada sesuatu yang ingin aku berikan padamu..." ucap Iruka yang membuat Naruto penasaran.

"Apa itu, Iruka-sensei?." Ujar Naruto menaikkan satu alisnya.

.

Sementara itu ditempat para Ninja berkumpul...

"SIAL! INI GAWAT!"

"TIDAK MUNGKIN!."

"SESEORANG PASTI SUDAH MENEMUKANNYA!."

"MUNGKIN SAJA DIA SUDAH JAUH DARI DESA!."

Terdengar perdebatan diantara para Ninja Konoha dalam operasi mencari Naruto namun perdebatan mereka harus berakhir ketika sang Hokage 3 datang kearah mereka semua..

"tidak ada yang perlu dicemaskan!." Mendengar hal itu tiba-tiba pedebatan mereka terhenti saat melihat Hokage 3 datang.

"Tuan Hokage!."

Sembari menyesap cerutu-nya sang Hokage tersenyum tipis."dia akan segera kembali."

.

.

.

.

"sudah Sensei?!." Tanya Naruto dengan penuh semangat.

"sekarang kau boleh membuka matamu.." jawab Iruka.

Perlahan Naruto membuka matanya dan menatap Iruka namun hal aneh melanda Naruto ketika ia melihat Iruka namun tanpa pelindung kepala tersenyum bangga..

"selamat ya, kau lulus..."

Mendengar kata 'kau lulus' seketika Naruto membeku tidak percaya dengan apa yang ia dengar barusan..

"sebagai perayaan atas kelulusannya aku akan mentraktirmu semangkuk ramen.." dengan bangga Iruka berkata seperti itu sementara ekspresi Naruto masih sama.

Seketika Naruto menghamburkan pelukan pada Iruka dengan perasaan bahagia hingga membuat sensei-nya terdorong menabrak pohon, Naruto tidak bisa lagi membendung perasaan tersebut karena baru pertama kali dalam hidupnya ia mendapat perlakuan istimewa dari seseorang...

'Naruto.. perjuanganmu menjadi ninja baru saja akan dimulai..'

.

.

.

Chapter 1 end...

* * *

**Note : sepertinya hanya segitu dulu fic yang kubuat, mohon Review-nya agar Author bisa memperbaiki apa saja kesalahan-kesalahan dalam unsur fic ini dan Author mohon kritik dan saran supaya dapat membantu Author belajar dalam membuat Fic yang baik...**

** _ARIGATOU!_**


	2. Chapter 2

**Note : terima kasih atas Review positif dari senpai-senpai terhormat sekalian, aku sangat berterima kasih sekali atas masukannya sehingga akhirnya aku membuat lanjutan dari fic ini, sekali lagi aku sangat berterima kasih atas perhatian senpai-senpai sekalian dan para pembaca yang mau mampir ke fic pertamaku ini.. sekali lagi terima kasih :).**

* * *

**NARUTO THE GREAT NINJA FROM HIDDEN LEAF**

**GENRE : Adventure, Friendship**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO AND ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! : typo, alur melenceng, SEMI-OP Naruto, Strong Naruto, Paragraf berantakan, Gaje, word tidak menentu, canon, OOC, banyak istilah yang kurang dimengerti, bahasa baku dan aneh..**

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah nakal yang berasal dari desa konoha namun siapa sangka jika dirinya bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan tambahan hingga mengakibatkan hidupnya sedikit berubah, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya menjadi Hokage...

.

.

.

.

**_HAPPY READING!_**

* * *

**CHAPTER 2**

**Ambition and Konohamaru**

* * *

.

Desa Konohagakure, saat ini di desa tersebut ada seorang anak laki-laki yang memulai hidupnya sebagai seorang ninja..

"apa kau yakin mau difoto dengan wajah seperti itu?." tanya tukang foto sembari bersandar di kamera jadul yang terpasang tri-pod.

"tentu saja!, cepat ambil fotoku paman!."

"terserah kau saja.." sembari mengambil posisi yang tepat sang tukang foto bersiap untuk mengambil gambar pemuda tersebut."jangan menyesal.. oke senyum.." tambah sang paman tukang foto sembari menekan tombol.

Klik!

_ CRET!_

.

.

.

.

Sang Hokage 3 saat ini tengah memandang suram formulir pendaftaran milik seorang bocah bernama Naruto, di foto profil Naruto berpose ala kabuki dengan _face paint_ yang persis dengan topeng kabuki, selain itu penjelasan lainnya adalah hobi berbuat keusilan dan kesukaannya adalah ramen...

"Hehehe~ soalnya aku bingung mau berpose seperti apa!.. makanya itu aku menghabiskan waktu selama 3 jam untuk memutuskannya!." Dengan percaya diri Naruto menjelaskan alasannya kenapa ia berpose seperti itu."Memang memakan waktu lama.. tapi! Jadi terlihat berseni'kan!.." tambah Naruto masih dengan percaya diri yang tinggi.

"Foto ulang." Ucap sang Hokage dengan singkat, padat, dan jelas hingga membuat Naruto terkejut ala komikal.

"APA!."

"dimana pelindung kepala-mu?." Tanya Hokage 3.

"aku tidak mau menggunakannya, nanti rusak!." Jawab Naruto sekenanya.

"_Sigh~_ selain pelindung kepala, formulir pendaftaran ini memuat info ninja yang berkemampuan hebat.. dokumen yang benar-benar penting untukmu tapi wajah ini?.." sambung Hokage 3 masih tidak habis pikir dengan form pendaftaran Naruto yang tidak sesuai dengan peraturan yang berlaku di konoha.

"Habisnya aku tidak mengerti hal rumit seperti itu!." tutur Naruto dengan polosnya.

Disaat sesi tanya jawab sedang berlangsung terdengar suara pintu ruangan sedikit bergeser menandakan seseorang akan masuk, Naruto yang menyadari hal tersebut sekilas melirik kearah pintu...

_ BRAK!_

"PAK TUA! AKU MENANTANGMU BERTARUNG!.." muncul dengan bangga sosok anak kecil tiba-tiba merangsek masuk sembari membawa shuriken ditangan kanannya, Naruto yang melihat hal tersebut hanya bisa membeku melihat tingkah bocah tersebut.

'_Sigh~ masalah Naruto belum selesai sekarang apa lagi yang muncul..._' batin sang Hokage 3.

Dari arah lorong seseorang ninja kelas tinggi berlari tunggang-langgang seperti mencari sesuatu, saat kedatangan orang tersebut seketika sosok anak kecil yang datang tanpa permisi langsung terjungkal dengan konyol..

AAAAWWW!

"Siaaal! Siapa yang menaruh jebakan disitu?!." Ucap sosok anak kecil bernama Konohamaru.

"Ap-apa tuan muda baik-baik saja?.. sejak awal tidak ada jebakan!." Ucap sosok Ninja berkacamata hitam bernama Ebisu, pekerjaannya adalah mengawasi dan membimbing Konohamaru..

Tanpa sengaja Ebisu melihat sosok yang menjadi momok bagi penduduk desa.'Hmph! ternyata ada bocah siluman rubah ya.. bocah pembuat onar yang sangat kubenci..' batin Ebisu..

"Eh!?.. dia ini siapa?." Beo Naruto ketika pertama kali melihat Konohamaru.

"JADI BEGITU!.. INI PASTI SEMUA PERBUATANMU!." Bentak Konohamaru menyalahkan Naruto, mendengar hal itu seketika Naruto bangkit dari kursi-nya lalu menarik baju Konohamaru sembari menumpahkan kekesalannya.

"ENAK SAJA! KAU SENDIRI YANG JATUH TANPA SEBAB!." Bentak Naruto ala komikal sambil menarik kerah baju Konohamaru.

"Hey!, Naruto! lepaskan cucu Hokage 3.." seru Ebisu.

Seketika terjadi keheningan diantara Naruto dan Konohamaru, Naruto memandang sejenak Ebisu sembelum pandangannya kembali kearah Konohamaru yang memasang wajah menantang..

"Kalau kau berani, ayo pukul aku!." Tantang Konohamaru pada Naruto yang masih menggenggam erat bajunya, dengan semangat berkobar Naruto menjitak kepala Konohamaru dengan sangat keras..

_ DUGH!_

"AKU TIDAK PEDULI DENGAN APA YANG KAU KATAKAN ITU!.." bentak Naruto ala komikal..

"ADUUUUUHH!." Erang Konohamaru ketika menerima jitakan Naruto, beruntung Konohamaru mengenakan helm dengan aksesoris emotikon marah.

"APA!." Kaget Ebisu ketika melihat kelakuan Naruto pada cucu Hokage 3.

"ya, ampun.." Hokage 3 tidak bisa berkata-kata sembari menyaksikan sendiri kekonyolan dua bocah didepannya..

.

.

.

.

Disaat Naruto sedang berjalan menuju tempat tinggalnya, ekspresi Naruto sedikit tidak nyaman ketika seseorang tengah membuntutinya dari belakang, dengan sangat cepat sang penguntit bersembunyi dengan sangat lihai hingga...

"JANGAN IKUTI AKU! MAU APA KAU.. LIHAT PENYAMARANMU TERLIHAT, DASAR PAYAH!." Bentak Naruto pada sang penguntit yang tidak lain adalah Konohamaru.

"fu, fu, fu.. kau memang hebat bisa mengetahui penyamaranku dengan sangat mudah!, memang benar dengan apa yang dikatakan banyak orang.." mendengar penuturan Konohamaru, seketika ekspresi bingung Naruto muncul."aku tidak keberatan menjadi anak buahmu.." tambah Konohamaru sembari menunjuk Naruto.

"Apa!?." Jawab Naruto.

"sebagai gantinya ajarkan aku jutsu yang bisa mengalahkan kakek Hokage.. kumohon." Pinta Konohamaru dengan semangat 45 sementara Naruto sendiri masih memasang wajah keheranan.

Sementara itu ditempat sebelumnya dimana Naruto sedang di interview oleh sang Hokage...

"Sial!.. lagi-lagi dia kabur?." Panik Ebisu.

"sepertinya dia mengikuti Naruto.." ucap sang Hokage ketiga.

"Ini gawat!.." segera Ebisu pergi begitu saja dari tempat interview meninggalkan Hoakge ketiga.

'_sigh~.. kenapa dia tumbuh jadi seperti ini.. kalau dihitung-hitung ini sudah ke-20 kali serangan untuk hari ini.. tapi jika dia terus bersama Naruto keadaannya akan cukup mengkhawatirkan, kalau tidak melakukan hal konyol tidak masalah tapi yang menjadi masalah utamanya adalah.._' batin sang Hokage tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah cucu-nya yang hampir mirip dengan Naruto.

.

Di tengah hutan terlihat dua figur bocah sedang melakukan latihan jutsu, kegiatan yang cukup bermanfaat untuk sekedar mengisi waktu luang namun...

_ Poft!_

"salah! harusnya lebih langsing lagi dan lebih seksi lagi!." bentak Naruto pada Konohamaru yang sedang memperagakan jutsu _Sexy no Jutsu_."dengar ya! dasarnya adalah '_bon', 'kyu', _dan _'bon'_.. lalu mulai!." Tambah Naruto pada Konohamaru memberikan tehnik yang benar dalam melakukan Jutsu _Sexy no Jutsu_.

"Baik! bos.." dengan semangat Konohamaru melakukannya lagi namun kali ini dia berubah mejadi sosok wanita gendut dengan wajah cukup buruk..

"Dasar payah! Sudah kubilang lebih seksi lagi!.."

"Ya!."

Dan kegiatan itu berlanjut cukup lama hingga pada akhirnya mereka berdua memutuskan untuk menyudahi kegiatan mereka sambil beristirahat di sebuah batang pohon yang telah tumbang ditemani minuman segar...

"Ngomong-ngomong.. kenapa kau begitu bersemangat menantang Kakek Hokage?." Tanya Naruto penasaran dengan motif dibalik Konohamaru selalu menantang kakeknya bertarung, terlihat Konohamaru enggan membahasnya namun karena hanya Naruto bersama-nya pada akhirnya Konohamaru mengatakannya..

"selama ini namaku diambil dari nama desa ini... tapi walaupun diambil dari nama desa ini, tidak ada seorangpun yang memanggilku dengan nama asli.. semua penduduk desa melihatku atau memanggilku semuanya berpandangan aku tidak lebih hanyalah cucu Hokage ketiga..." Naruto yang mendengar itu memandang serius ekspresi Konohamaru."tidak ada seorang pun yang mengakuiku sebagai diriku sendiri... aku muak dengan semua itu, jadi karena alasan itu aku ingin segera meraih nama Hokage!." Tambah Konohamaru dengan ekspresi kesal,

"dasar bodoh!.. siapa juga yang mau mengakui bocah sepertimu!." Mendengar hal itu dari Naruto seketika dengan cepat Konohamaru memandang heran Naruto..

"Apa!.." ucap Konohamaru dengan suara meninggi.

"tidak semudah itu mendapatkan nama Hokage seperti kau membalikkan telapak tangan, kau terus membicarakan tentang nama Hokage, kalau kau ingin benar-benar mendapatkan nama Hokage.." Naruto memandang Konohamaru dengan seringai lebar dan tatapan mirip Zaraki Kenpachi."lewati mayatku terlebih dahulu!."

Seketika Konohamaru terdiam sembari berkeringat dingin ketika baru pertama kali dirinya melihat wajah serius Naruto, wajah yang menunjukkan tekad kuat dan berkeinginan keras untuk mendapatkan nama Hokage...

.

.

.

.

Di sebuah bangunan Hokage tepatnya diatap bangunan tersebut terlihat Hokage ketiga tengah memandang patung wajah hokage keempat dengan serius hingga seseorang datang...

"Tuan Hokage, aku mencarimu." Tutur orang tersebut sembari berjalan kearah sang Hokage..

"Iruka, ya.." balas sang Hokage tanpa menoleh kearah Iruka.

"apa Naruto sudah menyerahkan formulir pendaftarannya?." Tanya Iruka.

"ya!." jawab Hokage ketiga dengan singkat.

"aku sudah menasehati-nya di kedai ramen kemarin!, karena dia begitu bersemangat ingin menjadi ninja hebat agar diakui semua penduduk desa." Ujar Iruka namun tidak mendapat respon dari Hokage..

Perlahan Hokage ketiga mendongak keatas dan memandang langit biru cerah sembari diterpa angin yang membawa daun-daun."cita-cita Naruto mungkin agak sulit terwujud.." gumam sang Hokage yang terdengar Iruka.

"Eh!?."

"_sigh~_, seperti yang kau ketahui bahwa hanya orang-orang yang ikut berperang 12 tahun yang lalu mengetahui kebenaran Naruto adalah Kyuubi.. untuk mecegah kebenaran tersebut terbongkar aku membuat peraturan dan memberi hukuman yang sangat berat bagi siapa saja yang berani melanggarnya.. Hokage keempat mengorbankan nyawa-nya demi menyegel Kyuubi didalam Naruto dengan harapan Naruto bisa dianggap pahlawan.." tutur sang Hokage dengan nada sedikit parau.

"Pahlawan.." beo Iruka mendengar cerita Hokage.

"tapi ternyata dugaanku selama ini salah.. orang-orang dewasa yang ditinggalkan akibat insiden tersebut malah menyalahkan Naruto atas kehilangannya sanak saudara mereka, bahkan mereka juga mempengaruhi anak-anak mereka yang tidak tahu tentang insiden tersebut agar menjauhi Naruto dan memandangnya sebagai ancaman.." Iruka yang mendengar itu sekarang paham dengan penderitaan Naruto selama ini, dirinya merasa bersalah sewaktu menyalahkan dan pilih kasih ketika mengajar."Iruka, apa kau tahu?.." tanya sang Hokage pada Iruka..

"tentang apa Tuan?." Iruka penasaran dengan jawaban sang Hokage.

"ketika seseorang yang dibenci dan dilupakan merasa terancam, sorot mata mereka berubah mejadi dingin dan menyeramkan.." ucap sang Hokage, Iruka teringat sesuatu setelah mendengar ucapan sang Hoakge.

'tatapan dingin waktu itu..' batin Iruka terbayang wajah datar dan sorot mata dingin Naruto yang terselimuti mantel pelindung chakra saat melawan Mizuki.

.

.

.

.

"Akhirnya kutemukan Kalian.." seru Ebisu dari dahan pohon ketika pandangan mendapati Naruto dan Konohamaru sedang beristirahat di batang pohon yang telah tumbang, pandanga Ebisu kembali menajam ketika melihat ekspresi Naruto yang waspada.'Huh! bocah itu..' batin Ebisu.

"Baiklah tuan muda!, mari kita pulang.." ucap Ebisu seketika sudah berada dibawah via _shunsin_.

"TIDAK AKAN.. AKU AKAN MENGALAHKAN KAKEK DAN MENDAPATKAN NAMA ITU SEKARANG JUGA!." bentak Konohamaru, sementara Naruto yang berada disampingnya hanya memasang wajah heran.

"untuk menjadi Hokage kau harus mengetahui segala aspek penting dan juga kau harus menguasai setidaknya 1000 jutsu ninja." Ucap Ebisu mencoba meyakinkan Konohamaru.

"Rasakan ini!.. _Sexy no Jutsu!._" Dengan cepat Konohamaru melakukan segel _jutsu_.

_ Poft!_

Dari kepulan asap muncul sosok wanita muda seksi tanpa busana dengan pose menggoda, melihat hal itu Ebisu hanya bisa memasang ekspresi _Jawdrop_ ala komikal..

"apa!?.. jutsu-ku tidak mempan!." Konohamaru terdiam ketika jutsu-nya tidak berhasil melumpuhkan Ebisu.

"Jutsu rendahan seperti itu tidak akan mempan Ninja elit sepertiku.." sanggah Ebisu sembari gemetar menahan sesuatu yang keluar dari hidungnya, tanpa basa-basi Ebisu langsung menarik paksa Konohamaru untuk pulang bersama-nya..

Sementara Naruto terdiam sejenak sembari melihat tingkah dua orang konyol menurutnya...

"Tuan muda!.. jika kau terus bersama orang bodoh itu maka kau akan tertular kebodohannya." Bentak Ebisu sembari berusaha menarik paksa Konohamaru..

"AKU TIDAK MAU!." Seru Konohamaru bersikeras untuk tetap ditempatnya sambil mencakar-cakar tanah.

"ini demi kebaikanmu dan masa depanmu nanti.. kalau kau mengikuti semua perkataanku maka itu akan menjadi jalan pintasmu menjadi Hokage.. Sekarang ayo pulang!."

_ Kage Bunshin no Jutsu!_

Tercipta beberapa bunshin Naruto yang langsung mengundang perhatian Konohamaru dan Ebisu, dengan sombong Ebisu melepaskan syal Konohamaru lalu berhadapan dengan bunshin-bunshin Naruto..

"Jutsu murahan yang kau gunakan melawan mizuki sama sekali tidak akan berguna padaku, jangan remehkan Ninja tingkat tinggi.." ucap Ebisu memasang kuda-kuda bertarung.

"UWAAAAHH!.. HEBAT SEKALI, BOS!." Kagum Konohamaru ketika melihat Naruto mengeluarkan banyak bunshin.

"_Henge_!." Serempak bunshin Naruto mengucapkan itu yang langsung mengundang rasa curiga Ebisu..

"Ng!?."

_ Poft!_

Seketika para bunshin berubah menjadi kumpulan wanita telanjang yang langsung mengerumuni dan menggoda Ebisu, sementara Ebisu sendiri membeku ditempat dengan wajah sangat bahagia, Konohamaru yang melihat hal itu terdiam ditempat dan dari jauh sosok Hokage ketiga memijit-mijit keningnya ketika melihat _Jutsu_ tersebut lewat bola kaca..

Sontak Ebisu yang terbius jutsu tersebut langsung mengeluarkan darah cukup banyak dari hidungnya sembari terpental kebelakang ala komikal, ketika berhasil melumpuhkan Ebisu seketika jutsu tersebut menghilang dan menampilkan wajah Naruto yang tersenyum lebar..

"Hehe!.. kunamakan jutsu itu, _Harem no Jutsu_!."

"Sial!, bahkan aku sendiri tidak bisa mengalahkan sensei mata empat itu!.." seru Konohamaru dengan perasaan kagum."padahal aku ingin meraih nama yang akan diakui semuanya tapi kenapa jadi begini!." Bentak Konohamaru entah pada siapa.

_ Tong!_

"Mana bisa semudah itu payah!." Bentak Naruto sembari menjitak puncak kepala Konohamaru."Hokage itu nama ninja terhebat yang diakui semua orang.. bahkan untuk mendapakan sebuah pengakuan aku harus menempuhnya dengan sangat sulit dan penuh darah, tapi setelah aku melewati semua itu aku mendapatkan pengakuan dari seseorang yang selama ini selalu memarahiku setiap saat.. kau harus mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin!." Ucap Naruto memberi nasehat pada Konohamaru.

"mempersiapkan diri sebaik mungkin!?." Beo Konohamaru, seketika angin berhembus pelan sembari membawa daun-daun hijau yang berguguran.

"karena tidak ada jalan pintas untuk mendapatkan gelar Hokage.." ucap Naruto cengiran lebar andalannya, mendengar hal itu ekspresi Konohamaru seakan berkata 'keren'.

"Humph!.. mulai sekarang aku bukan lagi anak buahmu." Sejenak Konohamaru berbalik membelakangi Naruto sembari bersedekap namun tak lama setelah itu Konohamaru berbalik menghadap Naruto dengan senyum lebar sambil menunjukkan gigi-nya yang bolong."Mulai hari ini kita adalah Rival!." Ucap Konohamaru yang direspon senyum tipis Naruto.

"Maaf saja ya.. mulai besok aku sudah selangkah maju untuk menjadi ninja, tapi suatu saat aku akan bersedia menerima tantanganmu untuk memperebutkan gelar Hokage!.. akan kutunggu saat itu tiba, Konohamaru." Ucap Naruto.

Mendengar hal itu ekspresi Konohamaru berubah kagum mendengar kata-kata Naruto yang menurutnya keren ditelinganya, ditempat lain Hokage ketiga menyaksikan semua apa yang terjadi diantara mereka berdua..

Setelah itu Naruto pergi meninggalkan Konohamaru sembari melambaikan tangannya, seketika Konohamaru memberikan penghormatan _salute_ kepada Naruto..

'jalan sebenarnya menjadi ninja baru saja dimulai, Naruto..' Batin Hokage ketiga sembari tersenyum lembut kearah bola kaca.

.

.

.

.

Di pagi hari tepatnya disebuah apertemen pemberian sang Hokage, terlihat Naruto tertidur dengan lelap sebelum sinar matahari mulai membangunkannya dari mimpi...

HUAAAHH!

Perlahan tubuh kecilnya bangun sembari menguap dan meregangkan semua otot-ototnya lalu ia berjalan dengan setengah sadar kearah kamar mandi namun pandangannya terbuka ketika melihat tanggal dan menunjukkan angka yang digaris berwarna merah sebagai hari spesial, melihat hari itu tiba seketika cengiran lebar terbingkai di wajahnya...

"hari ini adalah hari istimewa, jadi..." gumam Naruto kini sudah berada di meja makan sambil menunggu sarapan berupa ramen instan dan segelas susu sapi.

Setelah selesai sarapan dan mandi segera Naruto berkaca sembari mengenakan pakaian yang biasa ia kenakan setiap hari lalu mengenakan penutup kacamata kebanggaannya sebelum pandangan Naruto menangkap pelindung kepala yang tergeletak di meja rias, perlahan Naruto mengambilnya sebelum senyum tipis membingkai di wajahnya...

.

Sesampainya di Academy Naruto terlihat bahagia sembari sesekali tersenyum lebar mandapati dirinya sekarang adalah Shinobi, saat ini Naruto tengah berada di kelasnya menunggu pengumuman pembagian kelompok..

"Hehehe~" tawa kecil dan senyum bahagia membingkai di wajah Naruto.

"Hah!?.. Naruto, sedang apa kau disini?, hanya orang-orang yang lulus saja yang boleh kemari." Ucap salah satu murid di kelas tersebut.

"Hey!, Hey! apa kau tidak lihat pelindung kepala ini?." jawab Naruto sambil menunjukkan pelindung kepalanya.

"Hey, kalian berdua.. bisakah kalian membiarkanku duduk di situ?." Sahut seorang perempuan dari arah belakang, seketika membuat Naruto dan murid tersebut melirik ke sumber suara.

'_Ah!, Sakura-chan!.' _Batin Naruto berbunga-bunga mendapati sosok yang ia idam-idamkan muncul._'mungkinkah dia ingin duduk disampingku?!.'_ Tambah Naruto dengan ekspresi orang mesum.

"Naruto! pergi dari situ! Aku ingin duduk dengan orang disampingmu itu." seru Sakura dengan nada meninggi.

Mendengar hal itu seketika Naruto menoleh kearah samping dan mendapati sosok pemuda yang menjadi pusat perhatian para wanita, dia adalah Uchiha Sasuke..

'_Cih! dia bertingkah sok keren lagi, aku benci melihatnya seperti itu' _Batin Naruto yang langsung melompat keatas meja sembari memandang benci Sasuke, melihat kejadian tersebut seisi kelas menjadi gaduh termasuk para perempuan yang mengidolakan sosok sasuke termasuk sakura..

"Mau apa kau pecundang?!.." ucap Sasuke datar didepan wajah Naruto.

"_Teme!.. _kau pikir kau siapa!." Balas Naruto dengan ekspresi tidak suka.

Keributan semakin riuh di kalangan para gadis sembari memberi peringatan pada Naruto untuk meninggalkan Sasuke sendirian...

"Bunuh dia Sasuke!."

"hajar saja bocah itu!."

"Naruto! jangan bertingkah bodoh, tinggalkan Sasuke sendiri!." Bentak Sakura melihat tingkah Naruto, saat itu juga kejadian paling bersejarah dimulai..

_ Dugh!_

Salah satu murid yang berada didepan tanpa sengaja menyikut Naruto."ups!, maaf aku tidak sengaja." Ucap sang murid namun seketika seisi kelas menjadi hening saat mendapati Naruto dan Sasuke tanpa sengaja berciuman...

"Apa..." gumam Sakura melihat kejadian tersebut.

HEEEEEEEEEE!

Seketika Naruto dan Sasuke menjauh dengan raut wajah seperti tersedak ala komikal...

"Naruto Bodoh! akan kubunuh kau!.." seru Sasuke

"_HOEK!..._ mulutnya bau." Balas Naruto sembari menjulurkan lidahnya ala komikal.

_ Deg!_

'tunggu apa ini... aku merasakan Aura kebencian.' Batin Naruto dengan keringat dingin, sejenak ia menolehkan kepalanya dan benar saja Naruto mendapati dibelakang para gadis dengan aura kelam plus pandangan dingin nan menusuk...

"Maaf, Maaf.. aku tidak sengaja, Hehehe~."

_ Kretek! Kretek!_

"Naruto Kau... Menyebalkan!." Gumam Sakura dengan ekspresi dingin sambil menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya diikuti para gadis dibelakangnya..

"Eh!.."

Dan begitu-lah akhirnya hari-hari di Academy dimulai...

.

Terlihat kelas mulai kembali kondusif berkat kehadiran Iruka datang disaat yang tepat, sementara Naruto terduduk dengan kondisi babak belur akibat dipukuli oleh para gadis berkat kejadian bersejarah yang tak terlupakan...

"Mulai hari ini kalian bisa menyebut diri kalian seorang Ninja dan tingkatan kalian adalah seorang Genin.. jalan panjang yang sangat sulit akan segera kalian hadapi... kalian akan mendapat misi melindungi desa, jadi hari ini aku akan membuat team yang terdiri dari 3 orang dan masing-masing akan di bimbing seorang Jounin.. kalian harus mematuhi petunjuk furu kalian agar dapat menyelesaikan misi dengan baik." Jelas Iruka didepan kelas.

Mendengar penjelasan Iruka kini terdengar gumaman-gumaman di sekitar mereka termasuk Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke...

'Cih!, tiga orang.. semoga mereka tidak merepotkanku.' Batin Sasuke sembari bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi datar.

'aku harus satu team dengan Sasuke-kun.' Batin Sakura dengan aura berkobar.

'hmmm~ aku ingin satu team dengan Sakura-chan tapi tidak dengan Sasuke..' semnetara Naruto hanya memasang ekspresi santai.

"kekuatan masing-masing team akan kami buat seimbang.." tambah Iruka sebagai pengingat.

APAAAAA!

"Jadi kami tidak bisa memilih sendiri team yang akan kami buat!?.." sahut salah satu Murid dibelakang..

"Ini sudah menjadi keputusan kami semua, ingat itu baik-baik.." balas Iruka.

Akhirnya pemilihan team dimulai sesuai dengan daftar yang Iruka bawa, semua murid sudah ditentukan team-nya dan kini giliran satu team yang tersisa...

"berikutnya Team 7... Haruno Sakura, Uzumaki Naruto.." ucap Iruka dengan nada agak tinggi.

"YEAH!.." seketika Naruto bangkit kegirangan mendapati dirinya satu team dengan Sakura sementara Sakura terlihat murung karena berakhir dengan Naruto..

"dan Uchiha Sasuke.."

"HORE!.." dan kedaaanya tinggal dibalik saja masing-masing ekspresi Sakura dan Naruto sementara Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya..

Melihat dirinya berakhir satu team dengan orang yang ia benci Naruto bangkit dari tempat duduknya."Iruka-sensei, kenapa aku harus satu team dengan orang menyebalkan seperti dia!?." Seru Naruto sambil menunjuk kearah Sasuke.

"Dengar ya, Sasuke adalah yang terbaik diantara 27 genin sementara kau adalah yang terburuk diantara 27 genin.. sekarang kau paham!?, kami melakukan ini agar kekuatan team seimbang." Jelas Iruka pada Naruto.

"Huh!, dasar bodoh... jangan memperlambatku." Gumam Sasuke yang terdengar ke telinga Naruto.

"Grrrr!, kau bilang apa!?..."

"HEY!, BERHENTI NARUTO!..."

Melihat pertengkaran kecil team 7 Iruka hanya bisa menghela nafas sembari memijit keningnya sembari memandang lesu...

'kurasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik jika ada Naruto... Hah~' batin Iruka.

"baiklah, nanti siang kalian akan bertemu dengan Jounin kalian untuk diberi pengarahan.. sekarang kalian istirahat dulu." ucapan Iruka menjadi akhir dari sesi pembagian team di kelas tersebut..

Di salah satu atap bangunan Konoha terlihat Naruto sedang menikmati makanannya dengan raut wajah kesal, ia tidak terima jika harus satu team dengan Sasuke...

"_sign~_ Sial!, Sial!.. kenapa aku harus satu team dengan Sasuke sialan itu!.." gerutu Naruto dengan semangat membara mengigit roti isi atau biasa disebut _Sandwich_.

'_**Rengekkan-mu membuatku sakit kepala, bisakah kau diam sejenak dan berhenti menggumamkan nama Uchiha!... sungguh kepalaku sakit setiap kali kau mengucapkan nama si Uchiha sialan itu..'**_tiba sebuah suara berat seperti monster berdengung di kepala Naruto.

"Heh! siapa itu!... cepat tunjukkan tunjukkan wajahmu." Seru Naruto entah pada siapa sambil menoleh ke kiri dan ke kanan ala komikal.

'_**Cih! kau berisik sekali bocah!... jika kau ingin melihatku pejamkan matamu.'**_Perintah suara tersebut pada Naruto, mendengar hal itu segera Naruto memejamkan matanya.

Tiba-tiba Naruto merasakan sensasi dirinya terseret ke sebuah lorong seperti gorong-gorong, setelah dirasa cukup lama memejamkan mata Naruto langsung membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya berada di sebuah lorong yang lembab dan minim pencahayaan.

"Dimana ini?!." gumam Naruto.

"_**Hey! Bocah!.. kemarilah!."**_Dari ujung lorong terdengar suara monster yang menyuruh Naruto mengikuti asal suaranya, tanpa rasa takut Naruto segera mengikuti lorong tersebut hingga akhirnya Naruto mendapati sebuah jeruji besi dengan kertas segel di tengah...

"Eh!?.. apa itu?." Naruto memandang heran jeruji besi raksasa didepannya.

Seketika muncul seperti gumpalan chakra merah keluar dari jeruji tersebut dan membentuk sebuah kepala rubah merah dengan sorot kedua mata tajam dan seringai lebar yang menampakkan deretan gigi tajam...

"**Akhirnya kita bertemu, Bocah..." **ungkap sang Monster ekor 9 bernama Kyuubi, bukannya terkejut Naruto malah menatap tajam monster yang bersemayam di tubuhnya.

"jadi kau yang bernama Kyuubi, monster ekor 9 perusak desa Konoha.." ucap Naruto dengan tatapan dingin, seketika mantel pelindung Chakra milik naruto mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto...

"**HEH! jadi kau ingin bertarung rupanya!?.. aku siap meladeni bocah tengik seperti-mu!..." **

Seketika gumpalan chakra berbentuk kepala Kyuubi menghilang dan tergantikan sosok Raksasa dengan aura merah menyeruak dibalik jeruji besi berserta 9 ekor berkibar dengan liar...

** GROAAAAARRRRRRR!**

Auman Kyuubi menimbulkan terjangan angin yang sangat dahsyat namun Naruto yang terselimuti mantel Chakra tidak bergeming sedikit dengan auman Kyuubi, melihat Naruto menatap dingin seketika senyum lebar Kyuubi tercipta...

"**Heh! kau jadi sombong berkat mantel yang melindungi-mu itu, Naruto Uzumaki!.." **ujar Kyuubi menatap remeh Naruto, tanpa sadar mantel yang menyelimuti Naruto seketika menghilang.

"Engh!? Apa yang terjadi?.." ujar Naruto celingak-celinguk ala komikal dan tanpa sengaja pandangannya mengarah pada sosok besar dibalik jeruji besi."UWAAAAHHHH!... Si-si-siapa kau!?." Panik Naruto hingga terjerembat kebelakang sambil menunjuk monster ekor 9 yang terkurung dibalik jeruji.

'**begitu rupanya, bocah ini berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika mantel misterius itu muncul...' **batin Kyuubi menganalisa kekuatan misterius Naruto.**"berhenti terkejut seperti itu! dasar payah!.." **bentak Kyuubi pada Naruto, mendengar hal tersebut Naruto tersadar dari rasa paniknya lalu bangkit dari posisinya..

"Wah~ jadi semua itu ulahmu yang menyebabkan aku dijauhi oleh semua orang." Tanya Naruto dengan tampang polos menatap Kyuubi tanpa rasa takut.

"**BWAHAHAHAHA!, benar sekali bocah tengik!.. aku yang menyebabkan hidupmu sengsara dan membunuh semua orang didesa termasuk kedua orang tuamu, kau mau apa?!.. membunuhku?!."** dengan seringai membunuh Kyuubi mulai mengintimidasi Naruto, mendengar hal itu sejenak Naruto menundukkan wajah disertai air mata yang jatuh ketika mendengar pernyataan Kyuubi telah membunuh kedua orang tua Naruto.

"Ja-jadi kau yang membunuh kedua orang tuaku..." gumam Naruto, Kyuubi yang mendengarnya menyeringai lebar karena berhasil menghasut Naruto agar membencinya dan memanfaatkan kebencian Naruto...

'**Bagus! Dengan begini rencana-ku akan,-'**

"WAHAHAHAHA! Meski aku kehilangan kedua orang tua-ku tapi setidaknya kau menjadi tawananku dan terjebak di dalam tubuhku, _Blee~_ dasar monster payah! Monster bodoh!." Seru Naruto sambil mengejek Kyuubi dengan mengarahkan pantatnya sambil menepuk-nepuk kearah Kyuubi sembari menjulurkan lidahnya plus wajah aneh yang dibuat-buat..

"**Eh!?.."** sementara ekspresi Kyuubi melongo ala komikal mendapati kebencian yang tadinya menyelimuti Naruto seketika menghilang..

"**DASAR BOCAH TENGIK!, BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINAKU SEPERTI ITU!... KEMARI KESINI SUPAYA AKU DAPAT MENGHANCURKAN SEMUA TULANG KECIL-MU YANG TAK BERGUNA ITU!."** seru Kyuubi disertai angin kencang menggelegar namun Naruto yang memandang hal tersebut seperti tidak terpengaruh malah Naruto tertawa terpingkal-pingkal yang langsung membuat Kyuubi geram...

"BWAHAHAHAHAHA! Apa-apaan itu!?... _BERANI SEKALI KAU MENGHINAKU SEPERTI ITU~_, Bwahahahaha!." Ejek Naruto semakin menjadi.

Melihat kejadian itu tercipta perempatan di kepala Kyuubi, karena kemarahan plus kekesalan yang memuncak langsung saja salah ekor Kyuubi dihentakkan ke lantai hingga membuat tempat tersebut terguncang...

_ GRUNNNNNGGGG!_

Berkat satu hentakan ekor ketanah tertawaan Naruto akhirnya berhenti...

"**Dasar bocah tidak tahu diri!, kau tidak tahu dengan siapa kau berhadapan!... apa kau tidak benci dengan keberadaanku yang menyebabkan seluruh desa membencimu!?, apa kau tidak punya hati!?." **Bentak Kyuubi langsung menyebabkan keheningan diantara keduanya.

"Hehehe~ maaf, jujur saja saat kau mengatakan telah membunuh kedua orang tuaku perasaanku seperti tercabik-cabik dan lagi karena kau aku dibenci oleh seluruh penduduk desa... tapi entah kenapa semua rasa marah dan benci yang ada didalam diriku seketika menghilang dan tergantikan sesuatu perasaan yang hangat hingga membuatku merasa nyaman... mungkin itu sebabnya aku tidak takut dengan wujud aslimu dan terima kasih karena sudah mau repot-repot menarikku kesini untuk sekedar bercanda... HIHIHI~." ucap Naruto diakhiri dengan senyum lebar yang menampilkan deretan gigi putih yang mengkilap.

Seketika Kyuubi terdiam skakmat melihat senyum lebar Naruto, entah kenapa Kyuubi seolah terpengaruh dengan ucapan Naruto hingga seringai iblis andalannya menghilang, sontak Kyuubi langsung membalikkan tubuhnya dan membelakangi Naruto...

"**Pergilah bocah tengik!, kau membuatku kesal saja!." **Bentak Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Naruto terheran.

"eh!? Kau mengusirku?!.. padahal kita baru saja bertemu." gumam Naruto dengan lesu.

"**dasar payah! kau bisa kemari kapan saja kalau kau mau... lagipula aku terjebak disini dan tidak bisa kemana-mana, dasar bocah edan!." **Bentak Kyuubi kali ini mendengus kesal.

"Eh! sungguh!?.." seru Naruto dengan ekspresi berbinar-binar.

'**Hah! ternyata dia lebih bodoh dari yang kukira..' **batin Kyuubi sembari memijit keningnya tanpa mengindahkan pandangan bersinar Naruto.

"Kalau begitu mulai sekarang kau adalah temanku!.. HEHEHE~." Deklarasi Naruto sambil mendekat kearah jeruji besi dan mengarahkan kepalan tangan.

Sejenak Kyuubi sedikit melirik kearah Naruto yang tersenyum sambil mengerahkan kepalan tangan di seberang jeruji besi, entah kenapa perasaan aneh muncul tiba-tiba dan mengurungkan niat buruknya pada Naruto...

"**Ya~ Ya~ terserah apa katamu, sudah sana pergi dan jangan ganggu aku..." **bentak Kyuubi masih dengan posisi membelakangi Naruto, sementara Naruto yang diseberang jeruji besi tersenyum lebar dan menurunkan kepalan tangannya.

"YOSH! Dengan ini kita resmi berteman... ngomong-ngomong bagaimana caranya aku keluar dari sini?." Ucap Naruto sambil mengedarkan pandangannya kesegala arah mencari pintu keluar, melihat tingkah Naruto seperti maling yang sedang mencari jalan keluar Kyuubi mendengus kesal melihat kebodohan Jinchuriki-nya..

"**coba kau benamkan wajahmu kelantai.."** saran kyuubi sambil tertawa kecil..

"Maksudmu seperti ini.." dengan polosnya Naruto mengikuti saran Kyuubi yaitu menenggelamkan wajahnya ke lantai yang berair...

_Byuurrr!_

"UWAAAHHH!, Eh!?.." seketika Naruto tersadar dengan keringat membasahi wajahnya, sejenak Naruto memandang tangan kanannya lalu pandangannya ia edarkan kesekitar."syukurlah aku sudah kembali." Ucap Naruto dengan perasaan lega melihat dirinya kembali dari alam bawah sadarnya, jika tidak maka ia akan terjebak bersama Kyuubi seharian...

"sebaiknya aku kembali ke akademi, mungkin saja Sakura dan Sasuke sedang menunggu.." gumam Naruto sambil membereskan sisa makan siannya lalu pergi ke Akademi.

.

.

.

Sementara itu di tempat tinggal Naruto terlihat dua orang yang sedang memeriksa ruangan Naruto yang berantakan dan seperti tak terurus dengan baik...

"jadi disini Naruto tinggal?." Tanya seorang Jounin dengan masker dan pelindung wajah menutupi sebagian mata kirinya.

"iya." Jawab sang Hokage merespon perkataan sang Jounin.

"susu ini sudah kadaluarsa, jika terminum bisa-bisa dia.." gumam sang Jounin masih memandang tanggal kadaluarsa kotak susu sapi.

"Naruto memang anak yang ceroboh, karena itu aku memilihmu sebagai pembimbingnya... disamping itu juga team yang akan kau bimbing juga terdapat Uchiha Sasuke yang terkenal itu, semoga beruntung." Ucap sang Hokage pada sang Jounin.

"baik." balas sang Jounin dengan tampang malas.'sepertinya ini akan sangat merepotkan..' batin sang Jounin sambil membayangkan seperti apa gambaran team yang akan ia bimbing.

.

.

.

Chapter 02 End...

* * *

**Note : kurasa untuk Chapter bagian 2 cukup sampai disini, sekali lagi terima kasih sudah mengikuti fic-ku ini bagi para pembaca yang terhormat mau meluangkan waktu kalian untuk membaca fic-ku ini. jangan lupa untuk meninggalkan _Review_ kalian untuk saran dan kritikan karena masukan kalian sangat membantu untuk perkembangan Author. sekian dari-ku dan sampai jumpa di update selanjutnya..**

_**Arigatou!**_


	3. Chapter 3

**NARUTO THE GREAT NINJA FROM HIDDEN LEAF**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO AND ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! : Typo, alur melenceng, SEMI-OP Naruto, Strong Naruto, Paragraf berantakan, Gaje, word tidak menentu, canon, banyak istilah yang kurang dimengerti, bahasa baku dan aneh...**

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah nakal yang berasal dari desa konoha namun siapa sangka jika dirinya bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan tambahan hingga mengakibatkan hidupnya sedikit berubah, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya menjadi Hokage...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 3**

**SURVIVE TRAINING**

* * *

.

Terlihat Naruto sedang mengawasi sekitar dengan seksama sementara Sakura dan Sasuke tengah menunggu Jounin pembimbing mereka dengan sangat sabar...

"Naruto, bisakah kau diam sebentar!?.." ujar Sakura.

"kenapa hanya team kita saja yang pembimbingnya terlambat?." Balas Naruto sekilas memandang Sakura sebelum pandangannya kembali ke lorong."Heh! ini menyebalkan sekali.. team yang lain sudah pergi bersama Jounin pembimbing masing-masing, terlebih lagi Iruka-sensei juga sudah pulang." Gerutu Naruto hingga tiba-tiba ide berbuat jahil muncul dikepalanya.

"Hey! apa yang kau lakukan Naruto?!." tanya Sasuke melihat kegiatan Naruto berniat berbuat jahil.

"Hihihi!.." Naruto tengah memasang penghapus papan tulis yang dijepitkan diantara pintu masuk kelas, selesai memasang jebakan Naruto kembali ke tempatnya untuk menyaksikan jebakannya berhasil."ini adalah hukuman untuk orang yang terlambat datang... lihat dan perhatikan." Tambah Naruto sembari duduk disamping Sasuke.

"dasar... aku tak mau tahu jika terjadi sesuatu padamu, Naruto.." Gumam Sakura sementara itu.'Bagus Naruto!, beri sensei baru kita pelajaran untuk tidak terlambat!..' Inner Sakura berkata sebaliknya.

"Payah, mana mungkin ninja tingkat Jounin bisa termakan jebakan murahan seperti itu..." ujar Sasuke.

_Sreeet!_

_Plop!_

Benar saja ketika sebuah tangan mencoba menggeser pintu kelas dan langsung saja penghapus papan tulis tersebut berhasil mengenai kepala seseorang...

"WAHAHAHAHAHA!, KENA!.." tawa Naruto dengan terpingkal-pingkal.

"Sensei, maaf aku sudah berusaha mencegah Naruto namun tetap saja dia keras kepala.." ucap Sakura dengan nada tidak bersalah.'Bagus! Tepat di tengah!..' inner sakura mengatakan hal yang sebaliknya..

'cih! apa benar dia itu Jounin.. benar-benar tidak bisa diandalkan.' Batin Sasuke masih dengan posisi _Cool_-nya.

"ng~bagaimana mengatakannya ya... kesan pertamaku terhadap kalian itu..." ucap sang Jounin sambil mencubit dagunya."aku tidak suka kalian.." sambung sang Jounin yang mendapat respon kurang bagus dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Baiklah, temui aku diatap Akademi.. jangan membuatku menunggu." Setelah mengatakan itu sang Jounin melenggang pergi begitu saja..

"Arghh! Jounin macam apa dia itu.." ucap Naruto kesal ketika melihat sifat sensei baru-nya.

"hentikan itu Naruto, sebaiknya kita patuhi apa yang dia ucapkan.." Sasuke pun pergi mengikuti perintah sang Jounin diikuti Naruto dibelakang..

"H-hey! tunggu aku.." sakura yang melamun langsung tersadar ketika Sasuke sudah meninggalkan ruang kelas..

.

Suasana diatap Akademi terlihat damai dan kondusif...

"apa yang harus aku katakan ya!?... oh! Pertama-tama kita mulai dengan perkenalan dulu seperti tentang apa yang kalian suka dan tidak suka lalu cita-cita atau hobi yah~ hal semacam lainnya yang merepotkan..." ucap sang Jounin yang bersandar di pagar pembatas.

"Hei! Hei! Sebelum itu dimulai dari sensei dulu, perkenalkan diri sensei terlebih dahulu.." saran Naruto pada sang Jounin.

"benar, terlihat mencurigakan.." Sakura setuju dengan ucapan Naruto.

"Ah~ begitu rupanya, baiklah... namaku adalah Hatake Kakashi, aku tak ingin memberitahu apa yang aku sukai dan tidak aku sukai, cita-citaku juga tidak terlalu penting diberitahukan pada kalian jadi tidak usah, untuk hobiku aku tidak ingin mengatakannya." Ujar Kakashi dengan sekenanya yang mendapat respon _Sweatdrop _dari Naruto dan Sakura..

'Eh! Pada akhirnya dia hanya memberitahukan namanya saja..' batin Naruto.

"Baiklah, giliran kalian dimulai dari kanan." Ucap Kakashi sambil menunjuk kearah Naruto.

"Aku! Aku!.. namaku Uzumaki Naruto, hal yang kusukai adalah Ramen namun hal yang lebih aku sukai adalah ditraktir ramen oleh Iruka-sensei dan hal yang tidak aku sukai adalah menunggu ramen instan matang selama 3 menit!." Ucap Naruto dengan semangat 45.

'anak ini hanya membicarakan Ramen saja..' batin Kakashi sedikit menggelengkan kepala..

"Cita-citaku adalah menjadi Hokage agar seluruh penduduk desa mengakui keberadaanku!.." ucap Naruto disertai ekspresi sangat optimis sembari mendeklarasikannya dengan perasaan bangga mengumandangkan cita-citanya tanpa ragu dan tanpa rasa takut, Kakashi yang mendengarnya sedikit termenung..

'kurasa anak ini sudah berkembang pesat.' Batin kakashi sedikit tersenyum dibalik maskernya.

"soal hobiku adalah berbuat jahil.." tambah Naruto yang langsung direspon _sweatdrop _kakashi.

"baiklah, berikutnya.." kini Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke yang sedang bertopang dagu dengan ekspresi datar nan dingin.

"Namaku Uchiha Sasuke, hal yang tidak kusukai banyak tapi hal kusukai hanya ada beberapa saja... lalu aku punya ambisi untuk membunuh seorang pria." Ucap Sasuke dengan nada dingin.

'kereeen..' batin Sakura kagum dengan ucapan Sasuke..

'yang pasti bukan aku yang dibunuh..' Naruto sedikit berkeringat dingin mendengar ucapan Sasuke..

"rupanya tentang informasi itu benar.." Kakashi menyipitkan matanya..

"baiklah, yang terakhir berambut pink.."

"Aku Haruno Sakura, hal yang aku sukai itu.." sambil curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke."orang yang kusukai itu..." dan lagi Sakura masih curi-curi pandang kearah Sasuke."KYAAAAA!." tiba-tiba Sakura histeris secara misterius.

"dan hal yang tidak kusukai adalah NARUTO!." ucap Sakura diakhiri penekan pada Naruto, sementara Naruto yang mendengarnya langsung memasang ekspresi kecewa ala komikal.

'Heh! Anak gadis seumuran dia.. daripada menjadi ninja dia malah lebih tertarik dengan cinta.' Batin Kakashi melihat tingkah Sakura yang terlalu _overacting_.

"baiklah, cukup sampai disini perkenalannya... mulai besok kita akan melaksanakan sebuah misi." Ungkap Kakashi..

"Baiklah! Misi seperti apa?!.." seru Naruto yang bersemangat.

"pertama-tama misi yang akan kita lakukan hanya ber-empat dahulu... yaitu Latihan bertahan hidup." Jawab Kakashi.

"APA!?." Seru Naruto yang diikuti pandangan heran Sasuke dan Sakura.

"kalau latihan, bukankah kita sudah mendapatkannya di Akademi..." ujar Sakura.

"ada latihan didalam misi?!." Gumam Sasuke.

"Latihan bertahan hidup?." Beo Naruto.

"ini bukan latihan biasa, kalian ber-empat akan melawanku tapi,-" Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya yang langsung direspon tanda tanya besar oleh tiga murid didepannya.

"lalu latihan seperti apa yang sensei maksud.." ucapan Naruto direspon tawa kecil Kakashi..

"kenapa sensei tertawa?!, memangnya ada yang lucu.." ujar Sakura curiga dengan Kakashi.

"sebenarnya tidak ada yang lucu tapi jika diberitahukan sudah pasti kalian akan gemetaran dan rasa takut yang berlebihan setelah mendengarnya.." balas Kakashi sekenanya.

"Ha!?.. rasa takut, gemetaran.." Naruto masih belum mengerti maksud ucapan Kakashi..

"dari 27 orang yang lulus, yang diakui menjadi genin ada 9 orang dan sisanya dikembalikan ke akademi.. latihan ini adalah ujian dengan tingkat kegagalannya sekitar 66%." Ungkap Kakashi dengan wajah datar namun diliputi aura mengintimidasi.

Setelah mengatakan itu sontak berbagai ekspresi terpaut di wajah ketiganya...

"Hahaha! Lihat.. kalian pasti akan ketakutan setelah mendengarnya." Ucap Kakashi diselingi tawa kecil.

"Tidak mungkin!, kenapa harus ada ujian seperti itu!... untuk apa ujian kelulusan di akademi kemarin.." seru Naruto merasa tidak terima.

"ah! Itu ya.. itu cuma untuk menyaring murid-murid berbakat yang akan menjadi Genin." Tutur Kakashi.

"APAAAAA!" ucap Sakura dan Naruto kompak minus Sasuke.

"selain itu besok kemampuan kalian akan diuji dalam latihan itu.. jangan lupa untuk bawa peralatan ninja kalian dan kusarankan agar kalian untuk tidak sarapan jika tidak ingin muntah." Ucap Kakashi.

Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi seketika tubuh Naruto bergetar ketakutan, dirinya membayangkan jika seandainya dia yang gagal dalam ujian yang diberikan sensei baru-nya...

'a-aku tidak akan menyerah karena hal sepele.. Ka-kalau begini aku harus mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei dengan memperlihatkan kemampuanku.. Aku tidak akan Kalah! Aku tidak akan Kalah! Tidak Akan!.' Batin Naruto terus memompa dirinya agar mentalnya tidak _down_.

"penjelasan lebih lanjutnya ada di selembaran kertas ini.. usahakan kalian membacanya dengan sangat teliti." Ucap Kakashi menghampiri mereka bertiga sambil menyerahkan selembar kertas..

'aku tidak boleh sampai gagal, jika aku gagal maka aku akan berpisah dengan Sasuke.. ini adalah ujian cinta.' Batin Sakura.

Sementara Sasuke hanya meremas kertas tersebut seolah tidak butuh dengan apa yang diucapkan Kakashi..

'Heh! tulisannya terlalu panjang..' batin Naruto panik saat mulai membaca isi kertas pemberian Kakashi..

Hari itu juga team yang di bimbing Kakashi mulai mempersiapkan segalanya untuk menghadapi ujian tersebut...

.

Malam hari-nya Naruto memutuskan untuk berlatih di tengah hutan bekas pertarungannya melawan Mizuki beberapa minggu lalu, terlihat Naruto serius berlatih memukul-mukul samsak yang dibuat menyerupai Kakashi, dengan semangat berkobar Naruto terus melancarkan pukulan dan tendangan kearah samsak tersebut hingga peluh membasahi wajahnya...

"HIAT!... dia tidak akan berkutik jika aku memukulnya disini." Seru Naruto terus melancarkan pukulan kearah samsak diikuti tendangan.

DUGH!

DUGH!

DUGH!

'_**Hahaha lihat dirimu, kau terlihat seperti orang payah..' **_ejek Kyuubi lewat _Mindlink_.

"HAAH! Berisik kau rubah jelek.." bentak Naruto pada suara Kyuubi hingga ia menghentikan latihannya sejenak..

'_**Hmph! aku mencoba ramah disini, jika bukan karena aku tersegel disini sudah kumakan kau...'**_

"tapi kenyataannya kau tersegel dan tidak bisa kemana-mana, menyerah saja rubah jelek dan bantu aku bagaimana cara mengalah Kakashi-sensei.." ucap Naruto membalas ejekan Kyuubi.

'_**HEH!? membantu orang payah sepertimu?!... jangan bercanda, aku tidak mau.'**_ Mendengar hal tersebut tercipta perempatan di dahi Naruto dengan raut wajah kesal ala Komikal.

"DASAR RUBAH PAYAH!, TIDAK BERGUNA!..." sontak naruto langsung duduk bersila sambil bersedekap dengan berdengus kesal."tapi terima kasih Kyuubi karena sudah mau mengobrol denganku." Tambah Naruto yang langsung membuat ekspresi Kyuubi terdiam.

'_**jangan salah paham, aku mencoba berbicara padamu karena aku kesal melihat caramu berlatih seperti orang bar-bar.. kau tidak akan bisa mengalahkan Jounin bernama Hatake Kakashi dengan cara seperti tadi..'**_ ungkap Kyuubi yang langsung membuat Naruto terdiam sejenak.

"jadi kau ingin membantuku?." Ungkap Naruto dengan nada berharap.

'_**tentu saja tidak, dasar payah!..'**_ucap Kyuubi langsung memutuskan kontak dengan Naruto.

"GRRR! Kau sama sekali tidak berguna!, dasar rubah menyebalkan!." Gusar Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya.

Dengan perasaan kesal yang membara Naruto bangkit dari posisinya lalu mulai memukul dan menendang samsak namun kali ini dengan kekesalan yang memuncak...

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya terlihat tiga orang yaitu Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura tengah menunggu seseorang di tempat yang sudah tertulis dalam kertas yang kemarin dibagikan oleh orang tersebut hingga dari kejauhan orang yang mereka tunggu-tunggu akhirnya muncul...

"Yo! Selamat pagi semuanyaa..." sapa seorang Jounin bernama Hatake Kakashi.

"KAU TERLAMBAT!.." seru Naruto dan Sakura serempak sementara Sasuke memandang kesal Kakashi.

"Ahaha~ maaf ya!, dijalan aku sempat membantu nenek setelah itu tak lama kemudian aku bertemu kucing hitam sehingga aku memutar arah demi menghindari sial dan akhirnya aku tersesat di jalan kehidupan.. begitulah." Ungkap Kakashi dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"Ck! alasan macam apa itu.." gumam Sakura.

Setelah saling menyapa Team yang di bimbing oleh Kakashi mulai mempersiapkan segalanya...

"baiklah, alarmnya sudah kupasang tepat pukul 12.. itu berarti ujian berakhir saat jam makan siang, aku harap satupun dari kalian tidak ada yang sarapan." Ucap Kakashi dengan nada santai sembari mengeluarkan sesuatu dari kantungnya dan menunjukkan dua buah lonceng kepada tiga muridnya."disini ada dua lonceng, misi utama kalian adalah merebut lonceng ini dari-ku sebelum tengah hari... orang yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini sampai tengah hari, tidak akan mendapat jatah makan siang, selain itu aku juga akan mengikat salah satu diantara kalian di batang pohon itu bagi yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini dari tanganku dan aku juga akan makan siang didepan kalian." Tambah penjelasan Kakashi yang langsung mendapat respon tanda tanya besar di ketiganya..

_Krrrrryyyuukkk!_

Terdengar suara perut keroncongan diantara mereka bertiga.'jadi ini alasannya kenapa dia tidak memperbolehkan kita sarapan.' Batin ketiganya menahan rasa lapar yang teramat..

"masing-masing dari kalian hanya perlu merebut satu lonceng saja, seperti penjelasanku diawal salah satu dari kalian akan ku-ikat di batang pohon.. jadi intinya adalah orang yang tidak bisa merebut lonceng ini dianggap gagal menyelesaikan misi dan sudah pasti yang gagal akan dikembalikan ke Akademi.." ungkap Kakashi dengan nada datar plus aura intimidasi kearah mereka bertiga..

_Glup!_

'bagaimanapun caranya aku harus merebut lonceng itu!.. tidak boleh sampai gagal!.' Batin Naruto dengan keringat dingin mulai bermunculan di wajahnya.

'_**Owh~ kasihan sekali bocah malang ini, aku harap kau tidak membusuk di Akademi..' **_ejek Kyuubi dari alam bawah sadar Naruto.

'BERISIK! LIHAT SAJA AKU AKAN MENGAMBIL LONCENG ITU DARI KAKASHI-SENSEI!..' tiba-tiba semangat Naruto berkobar ala komikal hingga membuat Kakashi _Sweatdrop_ melihat Naruto.

'Ah~ kurasa ini tidak akan berjalan dengan baik..' batin Kakashi sedikit menggelengkan kepalanya.

"Oh! Iya!.. satu hal lagi kalian boleh menggunakan Shuriken atau senjata apapun yang kalian bawa, tidak mungkin kalian bisa merebut lonceng ini dariku tanpa niat membunuh." Ucap Kakashi.

"Tapi itu sangat berbahaya sensei!.." terlihat raut wajah Sakura khawatir mendengar penjelasan tersebut.

"hahaha! Benar apa yang dikatakan Kakashi-sensei, kau bisa terbunuh lho!.. padahal saking lambannya penghapus papan tulis tidak bisa dihindari." Ucap Naruto dengan nada mengejek.

"orang yang paling rendah kemampuannya, biasanya paling keras ucapannya... biarkan saja si bodoh itu, kalian ikuti sesuai aba-abaku.." tutur Kakashi dengan ekspresi datar.

'GRRRR!.. bodoh!, bodoh!, Bodoh!.' seketika raut wajah Naruto menjadi kesal dengan perempatan muncul di pelipisnya.

_Set!_

Langsung saja tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung mengeluarkan kunai dari kantong peralatan ninja-nya, sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke dan Sakura kaget melihat Naruto bersiap menyerang Kakashi namun...

_Ctak!_

_Set!_

Dengan sangat cepat dan tepat Kakashi yang sudah berada dibelakang Naruto berhasil mengunci pergerakan Naruto yang berniat menyerangnya..

"tidak usah terburu-buru seperti itu.. aku belum bilang mulai'kan?." Ungkap Kakashi memandang santai Naruto.

'mustahil, pergerakannya begitu cepat hingga tidak aku sadari..' batin Sakura terkejut melihat aksi Kakashi menghentikan Naruto dengan sangat mudah.

'inikah yang namanya Jounin..' batin Sasuke menyeringai tipis..

"tapi, pada akhirnya kau menyerangku denga niat membunuh.. cukup mengesankan, sepertinya ini akan menarik.. kelihatannya aku mulai menyukai kalian bertiga." Mendengar ucapan Kakashi tercipta ekspresi senang di masing-masing mereka bertiga.

"baiklah kita mulai latihannya.."

MULAI!

_Wussshhhh!_

Seketika mereka ber-empat mulai menghilang entah kemana untuk bersembunyi...

.

Ditengah lapangan latihan terlihat Kakashi berdiri sendirian sambil mengawasi situasi sekitar...

"dengar! Hal mendasar dalam dunia Shinobi adalah menyembunyikan hawa keberadaan.. pastikan kalian bersembunyi dengan baik." ucap Kakashi dengan nada tinggi.

'bagus, sepertinya mereka semua melakukannya dengan sangat baik.' batin Kakashi.

Namun situasi berubah drastis saat...

"AYO! SEKARANG JUGA AKU MENANTANGMU!.." tiba-tiba saja Naruto berdiri dihadapan Kakashi sembari berteriak menantangnya bertarung..

Kakashi yang melihatnya langsung _Sweatdrop_ melihat Naruto tidak bersembunyi seperti yang lain dan memilih untuk bertarung secara terbuka..

'Ck! Dasar idiot..' batin Sasuke yang bersembunyi di salah satu dahan pohon.

'Naruto payah...' terlihat raut wajah Sakura menahan kekesalannya melihat rekan satu teamnya yang sembrono..

"Ehm~ sepertinya isi kepalamu ada yang tidak beres.." ucap Kakashi sekenanya..

"YANG TIDAK BERES ITU GAYA RAMBUT-MU ITU!.." tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung menerjang kearah Kakashi.

Melihatnya lawannya datang langsung saja Kakashi meraih sesuatu di dalam kantung ninja-nya lalu mengeluarkan sesuatu hingga membuat Naruto tiba-tiba menghentikan lari-nya..

"Huh!?.." pandangan Naruto menajam saat Kakashi mengeluarkan senjata dari kantung ninja..

"peraturan pertama dalam pertarungan Shinobi adalah _Taijutsu_, akanku ajarkan padamu bagaimana caranya.." ucap Kakashi yang langsung mengeluarkan sebuah buku novel berjudul _Icha Icha Paradise _karangan salah satu sannin legendaris bernama Jiraiya..

"Hah!?.." Naruto terpaku ketika melihat Kakashi mengeluar sebuah buku sebagai senjatanya..

"ada apa?.. ayo serang aku." Ujar Kakashi melihat Naruto terpaku ditempat.

"T-tapi kenapa kau mengeluarkan buku?!.."

"Hmm~ kenapa ya,.. tentu saja karena aku penasaran dengan halaman berikutnya dari buku ini, aku tidak perlu khawatir jika hanya melawan kalian.. toh ini tidak akan berpengaruh sama sekali." Ucap Kakashi fokus membaca satu halaman.

Naruto terdiam sejenak sebelum akhirnya ia tersulut emosi dan langsung menerjang dengan amarah memuncak sambil menyiapkan pukulan terbaiknya."Akan kubunuh kau!."

"HIYAATT!.."

Naruto langsung melompat kearah Kakashi sambil menyiapkan pukulannya..

_Tak!_

Namun dengan mudah dapat ditahan menggunakan satu tangan oleh Kakashi tanpa melihat kearah Naruto, tidak hanya berhenti sampai disitu Naruto langsung menendang horizontal kearah kepala Kakashi...

_Set!_

Lagi-lagi dengan sangat mudah Kakashi langsung berjongkok hingga tendangan Naruto hanya melewati atas kepala-nya, mendarat dengan sempurna Naruto kembali menerjang sambil mengarahkan tinjunya kearah kepala Kakashi...

_Whooshh!_

Tiba-tiba saja pukulan Naruto hanya meninju angin dan sekarang Kakashi sudah berada dibelakang Naruto dengan tangan bersiap menggunakan segel _jutsu_..

"Apa!?..."

"Shinobi itu tidak boleh sekalipun membiarkan dirinya terperangkap apalagi dari belakang, dasar payah!." ucap Kakashi masih dengan posisi yang sama sambil kedua tangannya menyiapkan segel _jutsu_..

'Ah!.. bentuk tangan itu, segel harimau.. mana mungkin walaupun hanya melawan Naruto, tidak mungkin sensei bertindak sejauh itu..' batin Sakura yang mengetahui segel tangan yang akan dilancarkan Kakashi.

'segel tangan itu, mungkin kah dia ingin mengeluarkan _Jutsu_.. sensei sialan, rupanya dia tidak hanya menghindari semua serangan Naruto..' dengan tatapan serius Sasuke memperhatikan setiap gerak-gerik Kakashi..

"Naruto pergi dari situ!.. kau bisa mati!." Seru Sakura keluar dari persembunyiannya lalu memperingati Naruto..

"Eh!?.." Naruto menoleh kearah sakura namun...

"sudah terlambat.."

_Syuuut!_

_Zleeb!_

Dengan mantap sebuah tusukan mengarah tepat ke tengah pantat Naruto, seketika wajah Naruto berubah menjadi masam ala komikal lalu...

UWAAAAAAAAAAAAAAAA!

"jurus legendaris, derita seribu tahun!."

Bersamaan dengan itu seketika Naruto terbang bagai roket yang mengarah ke sungai yang tenang...

_Byuuurrr!_

"apa-apaan itu, kukira dia mau mengeluarkan sebuah _Jutsu_ namun ternyata hanya menusuk kearah pantat.." gerutu Sakura menyesal sudah memperingati Naruto.

"Huh~, dua orang idiot.." gumam Sasuke yang juga menyaksikan kejadian tersebut.

Dengan tenang Kakashi membalikkan halaman selanjutnya dengan wajah tenang seperti tanpa terusik sedikit pun...

'kekuatannya sungguh besar, perbedaan yang jauh diatas kita bertiga.. bagaimana ini.' batin Sakura menganalisa situasi.

Sementara Naruto jatuh kedalam dasar sungai...

'Sialan.. bukan seperti ini harusnya!.' Batin Naruto tidak bergerak sedikitpun.

'_**sepertinya berakhir sudah impianmu menjadi Ninja, berkat aksi konyolmu itu sudah jelas kau akan dikembalikan ke Akademi..' **_ucap Kyuubi lewat _MindLink_.

Sejenak terlintas di kepala Naruto bayang-bayang Iruka dan semua perkataan Mizuki tentang dirinya...

'_Kau itu adalah monster yang menghancurkan seluruh desa... semua orang membencimu termasuk Iruka!.' _terbayang Perkataan Mizuki beberapa minggu lalu terlintas dipikarannya.

'_kau bukanlah sesuatu yang Mizuki katakan.. kau itu adalah Uzumaki Naruto, Ninja dari desa Konoha.'_ Dan perkataan Iruka soal dirinya.

'aku... tidak akan kalah disini...'

Seketika mantel Chakra muncul dan mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto, raut wajah Naruto berubah menjadi datar..

_Pyaarrr!_

Tiba-tiba saja dari sungai Naruto muncul dengan mantel Chakra yang menyelimuti seluruh tubuhnya, sontak saja Kakashi kaget melihat perubahan drastis Naruto begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura..

"N-naruto.." batin Sakura tergagap melihat perubahan kekuatan Naruto yang drastis, sementara Sasuke menyipitkan matanya saat melihat Naruto yang berbeda...

'jadi benar apa yang dikatakan Tuan Hokage soal kekuatan misterius Naruto... sepertinya aku berhasil memancing monster keluar dari sarangnya.' Batin Kakashi kini dengan raut wajah serius andalannya sambil menyimpan buku _Icha Icha Paradise_ dan menyiapkan sebuah kunai..

_Wusshhh!_

Dalam sekejab Naruto sudah menghilang dari pandangan Kakashi, melihat lawannya dirasa berbahaya Kakashi mulai memasang mode waspada..

Baru saja Kakashi menoleh kekiri tiba-tiba Naruto sudah berada di depan dengan kepalan tangan kiri yang mengarah tepat kewajah Kakashi..

'gawat!..' Kakashi membulatkan matanya ketika jarak pukulan Naruto hanya beberapa inci dari wajahnya..

_DUAGH!_

Langsung saja pukulan keras menghantam wajah Kakashi yang langsung menyebabkan Jounin tersebut terpental jauh hingga menembus 3 pohon sebelum akhirnya menabrak pohon yang memiliki batang besar, seketika Naruto melesat dengan kecepatan kilat dan sudah sampai di tempat Kakashi yang tergeletak tak sadarkan diri akibat pukulannya..

_Pooft!_

Tiba-tiba saja tubuh Kakashi langsung berubah menjadi sebatang kayu, melihat lawannya berhasil mengecohnya Naruto langsung menghilang dari sana guna mencari sosok Hatake Kakashi yang tengah bersembunyi dibawah tanah...

"tadi itu hampir saja.. rupanya mantel Chakra yang mirip dengan mantel petir milik pemimpin desa kumogakure dimiliki oleh Naruto, bagaimana bisa Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan sehebat itu..." Kakashi mulai mencoba menduga dari mana kekuatan Naruto berasal."apa mungkin penyebabnya adalah Kyuubi?."

Dirasa cukup dirinya bersembunyi Kakashi memutuskan untuk keluar dari persembunyiannya guna mencari Sasuke dan Sakura, sayangnya ketika baru saja keluar dari persembunyian tiba-tiba...

_Wusshhh!_

_Set!_

_Bomnn!_

Naruto entah darimana melesat kearah Kakashi dengan tinju-nya namun hal itu sangat mudah dihindari oleh Kakashi hingga akhirnya pukulan Naruto menabrak batu besar dan hancur berkeping-kepinng, dari kepulan asap perlahan menghilang dan memunculkan Naruto yang menatap datar Kakashi...

"jadi kau benar-benar berniat membunuhku ya.." tidak ada pilihan Kakashi langsung membuka penutup mata kiri-nya dan menampilkan mata Sharingan..

_Wusshh!_

Dengan cepat Naruto sudah berada di depan Kakashi yang langsung melancarkan pukulan kearah kepala, namun dengan mudah dihindari oleh Kakashi bersamaan dengan dirinya melancarkan kunai kearah rusuk kiri Naruto...

_Ctank!_

Sayangnya serangan kunai Kakashi terpental ketika mencoba menikam Naruto, sontak Kakashi yang merasakan bahaya segera menunduk guna menghindari tendangan horizontal Naruto namun...

_BUMNN!_

Pukulan Naruto tiba-tiba meleset hingga meninju ke tanah dan menyebabkan tanah disekitarnya retak dan menimbulkan kawah kecil dengan Naruto sebagai pusatnya...

_Syuut!_

_Syuut!_

_BOMMNN!_

Ditempat Naruto terjadi ledakan akibat kertas peledak yang telah tepasang sebelumnya oleh Kakashi, disalah satu dahan pohon Kakashi menyandarkan tubuhnya sambil bernafas tersengal-sengal karena harus memaksa dirinya bereaksi lebih cepat guna menghindari pukulan Naruto..

'S-sial, meskipun aku menggunakan Sharingan... gerakan Naruto seolah tidak bisa aku prediksi, jika terus seperti ini bisa-bisa Naruto benar-benar membunuhku.' Batin Kakashi sambil melakukan segel tangan.

_Kuchiyose no Jutsu_!

_Poft!_

Dari kepulan asap muncul tujuh anjing berbagai jenis dan salah satu anjing jenis _bulldog_ kecil terlihat duduk diatas kepala anjing jenis _bulldog_ hitam ber-ukuran besar..

"ada apa kau memanggil kami, Kakashi.." tanya anjing kecil dengan pelindung kepala Konoha.

"pakun, aku membutuhkan bantuanmu.." balas Kakashi pada sosok anjing bernama Pakun, seolah mengerti dengan maksud perkataan Kakashi seketika Pakun mengangguk paham lalu dia berserta anjing-anjing lainnya pergi menghilang entah kemana...

"Baiklah, sudah saatnya mengakhiri ini semua.."

Dirasa tenaganya pulih Kakashi langsung pergi ke tempat sebelumnya, setelah sampai di lapangan terbuka entah dari mana tiba-tiba Naruto muncul dari atas yang langsung melesat kearah Kakashi...

_BUMMNNN!_

Beruntung dengan cekatan Kakashi melompat kebelakang hingga Naruto mengantam tanah hingga menimbulkan tanah menjadi retak dan menyebabkan debu membumbung tinggi, Kakashi langsung menyiapkan segela tangan lalu tercipta sebuah percikan listrik yang terkosenstrasi tangan kanan Kakashi..

_Raikiri!_

Kakashi menyipitkan matanya ketika kepulan debu yang tebal perlahan menghilang dan menampilkan Naruto yang menatap datar Kakashi...

_Wusshhh!_

Tanpa basa-basi Kakashi langsung menerjang kedepan dengan tangan kanan siap menusukkan _Raikiri_ kearah Naruto, ketika Naruto ingin melangkahkan kakinya tiba-tiba dari bawah tanah muncul tujuh anjing yang langsung menggigit seluruh tubuh Naruto..

"sekarang Kakashi!." seru Pakun.

_Jrassshhh!_

_Jutsu_ milik Kakashi berhasil mengenai dada kiri Naruto namun kedua matanya membulat ketika _Raikiri_ miliknya malah tertahan mantel Chakra milik Naruto..

'Sekarang!..' mendapat kesempatan menyerang langsung saja Sasuke melemparkan kunai dan shuriken secara bersamaan kearah Kakashi yang terpaku ditempat...

Jleb!

Jleb!

"Kugh!.."

Sontak tubuh Kakashi langsung terjerembat ketanah setelah menerima serangan kunai dan shuriken Sasuke namun...

_Pooft!_

Ternyata Sasuke terkecoh dengan tubuh Kakashi yang langsung berubah menjadi bongkahan kayu..

'Cih! ternyata dia menggunakan _Kawarimi_.. berkat serangan tadi posisi-ku sekarang terlihat, aku harus mencari tempat lain.' Batin Sasuke langsung pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya..

"rupanya dia bersembunyi disana.. tidak kusangka anak itu memanfaatkan kelengahanku saat melawan Naruto, tapi,-" sejenak Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya guna mencari Naruto yang kini sudah menghilang lagi."masalah yang kuhadapi saat ini sungguh rumit, Naruto benar-benar ingin membunuhku.. kalau sudah begini tidak ada pilihan lain." Gumam Kakashi menemukan rencana untuk mengalahkan Naruto, seketika Kakashi pergi dari tempat persembunyiannya..

.

Di tempat lain terlihat Sakura tengah bergegas mencari-cari seseorang dan orang yang di cari Sakura adalah Sasuke...

'Sasuke-kun, kau dimana?!... apa jangan-jang, tidak! tidak mungkin Kakashi-sensei mengalahkannya semudah itu.' batin Sakura terus mencari Sasuke hingga pandangannya menangkap sosok Kakashi sedang berdiri sambil membaca, sontak hal itu langsung membuat Sakura bersembunyi dibalik semak-semak..

'_Fyuuh!_.. syukurlah dia tidak menyadari kedatanganku.'

"Psssttt!, Sakura sebelah sini.."

"Huh!?.." reflek Sakura menoleh kesamping..

_Doeng!_

Tiba-tiba saja wajah Kakashi muncul dari balik semak-semak dengan horor...

_GYAAAAAAAA!_

Dengan cepat Kakashi merapal _Genjutsu_ yang langsung menjebak Sakura dan membuatnya tidak berdaya...

'Yare~ Yare~ tidak heran jika dia mudah sekali terjebak _Genjutsu_..' batin Kakashi berhasil menjebak Sakura kedalam _Genjutsu_.

"peraturan kedua dalam pertarungan Shinobi yaitu _Genjutsu_.. sate~ tinggal satu yang harus aku urus agar tidak menjadi penghalang." gumam Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah lain sebelum menghilang via _Shunsin_ meninggalkan Sakura yang terpaku ditempat...

.

Di tempat berbeda Sasuke tengah mengawasi daerah sekitar guna memastikan tidak ada Kakashi yang bersembunyi di salah satu semak maupun dahan pohon, dirasa aman sejenak Sasuke menyandarkan tubuhnya dibawah pohon untuk beristirahat sejenak..

'kurasa teriakan tadi itu suara Sakura, sepertinya Kakashi sialan itu berhasil melumpuhkannya tapi..' sejenak Sasuke memejamkan mata-nya guna memproses kejadian sebelumnya.'melihat perubahan kekuatan drastis Naruto aku merasa bocah itu bukan dirinya, bagaimana mungkin Naruto punya kekuatan seperti itu?!.. CK! Sial!, aku tidak boleh kalah dari orang payah seperti dia.' Batin Sasuke mengeratkan kepalannya karena merasa dirinya kalah dari Naruto..

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Sasuke merasakan hawa keberadaan seseorang, benar saja ketika pandangan Sasuke mendongak keatas dirinya mendapati Kakashi tengah memandangnya dengan ekspresi datar..

_Set!_

Dengan cepat Kakashi melompat tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke..

"sepertinya kau yang terbaik diantara mereka berdua, yah~ sebelum yang satunya berubah menjadi sosok kuat yang menerjang tanpa arah... ngomong-ngomong aku tak sabar ingin merasakan kemampuan Clan Uchiha.." ucap Kakashi memandang datar Sasuke.

Semilir angin berhembus diantara keduanya...

_Set!_

_Syut!_

_Syut!_

_Syut!_

Dengan cepat Sasuke melemparkan Shuriken kearah Kakashi, namun dengan mudah Kakashi menghindar kesamping...

"tidak ada guna-nya menyerang secara terbuka seperti itu.." ucap Kakashi melihat shuriken Sasuke meleset namun..

_Tak!_

Salah satu Shuriken memutus tali yang langsung meluncurkan 15 pisau mengarah ke Kakashi, tapi sayangnya Kakashi berhasil mengelak serangan tersebut dengan sangat mudah..

"begitu rupanya, dia sudah memasang jebakan.. cukup mengesankan." Gumam Kakashi mendarat dengan sempurna.

_Wussshh!_

Tiba-tiba dari arah belakang Naruto datang dan langsung melancarkan pukulan kearah perut sayangnya dengan cekatan Kakashi berhasil mementalkan pukulan Naruto dengan kunai, akibatnya Kakashi terseret beberapa meter hingga ketengah lapangan...

_Nyut!_

'Ck! sial.. sekuat itukah pukulannya.' Batin kakashi merasakan pergelangan tangan kirinya terasa sakit saat berhasil mementahkan pukulan Naruto.

Namun rupanya serangan kejutan Naruto dimanfaatkan dengan baik oleh Sasuke yang langsung melompat kearah Kakashi sembari melancarkan tendangan keras horizontal tapi itu masih belum karena Kakashi berhasil menahan menggunakan tangan kirinya..

_Nyut!_

Terlihat raut wajah Kakashi menahan rasa sakit, melihat tendangannya berhasil ditahan Sasuke yang masih memiliki ruang untuk menyerang langsung melancarkan pukulan kearah kepala Kakashi tapi lagi-lagi Kakashi berhasil menangkap pukulan Sasuke, masih belum menyerah Sasuke melayangkan tendangan secara vertical yang mengarah kebawah untuk mengenai puncak kepala Kakashi namun hal itu masih belum cukup sebab Kakashi berhasil menahan tendangan tersebut menggunakan pergelangan tangan kirinya...

_Cring!_

_Cring!_

Bunyi dua lonceng yang tersangkut di pinggang sebelah kiri Kakashi berhasil menarik perhatian Sasuke, tidak ingin menyia-nyiakan kesempatan tanpa basa-basi tangan kiri Sasuke yang masih bebas dengan cepat meraih kedua lonceng tersebut..

"Dia!.." gumam Kakashi.

_Set!_

Sayangnya Kakashi berhasil menarik tubuhnya kebelakang sehingga Sasuke gagal meraih dua lonceng tersebut, seketika Kakashi menjauh kebelakang beberapa meter namun insting bahaya-nya merasakan ancaman lainnya datang tiba-tiba dari arah samping kiri..

_DUAGH!_

_Sreeettttt!_

Benar saja Naruto berhasil mendaratkan tendangannya kearah bahu kiri Kakashi hingga menyebabkan Jounin tersebut terseret cukup jauh, terlihat Kakashi memegang bahu kiri-nya akibat tendangan Naruto..

_Nyut!_

_Nyut!_

'Ugh!.. mereka berdua, cukup merepotkan.. lagi pula waktunya tinggal sebentar lagi dan mereka belum bisa merebut lonceng dariku.' batin Kakashi memandang Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Naruto, kalau kau ingin kita berdua selamat dari ujian sialan ini kita harus bekerja sama.." seru Sasuke pada Naruto yang berdiri tak jauh disampingnya, sejenak Naruto memandang datar Sasuke sebelum akhirnya mengangguk pelan tanda setuju. Sasuke yang melihat hal itu tersenyum tipis...

'ini gawat, tangan-ku terasa seperti mau patah.. jika seperti ini aku tidak bisa merapal _Jutsu_ untuk sementara waktu.' batin Kakashi masih memegang bahu kirinya..

_Wusshhh!_

_Wusshhh!_

Naruto dan Sasuke melesat bagai peluru kearah Kakashi, melihat serangan dua arah Kakashi tetap tenang menghadapi situasi tersebut...

_Set!_

_Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu_

Setelah merapal _jutsu _dengan cepat Sasuke langsung menyemburkan bola api besar kearah Kakashi, seketika serangan elemen api Sasuke berhasil mengenai tempat Kakashi berdiri namun rupanya sang Jounin menghilang dari tempatnya..

'menghilang!.. kemana dia pergi!?.' Batin Sasuke mengedarkan pandangannya kesekitar sembari memasang mode waspada.

"dibawah sini.." terdengar suara dari bawah Sasuke.

_Tap!_

Dengan cepat dari bawah tanah sebuah tangan menangkap kaki kiri Sasuke..

"celaka!."

_Doton : Shinjyu-zanshu no Jutsu_!

Seketika tanah dibawah Sasuke longsor kebawah dan menyebabkan Sasuke masuk kedalam tanah..

AAAHW,-

_Tap!_

namun dengan cepat Naruto datang secepat kilat dan langsung menarik tubuh Sasuke yang hampir tertelan tanah dan membawanya tak jauh dari tempat pertarungan..

"Cih! terima kasih atas bantuannya, Naruto." ucap Sasuke pada Naruto namun sepertinya Naruto mengabaikan perkataan Sasuke...

"wah~ wah~ kurasa kerjasama kalian cukup diacungi jempol, kupikir kalian berdua itu hanya bocah-bocah akademi yang lugu tapi dugaanku salah.. sekarang kalian menunjukkan kapasitas kalian sebagai seorang Shinobi." Ucap Kakashi muncul dari balik kepulan asap.

Sasuke bersiap untuk menyerang kembali namun tidak dengan Naruto yang memilih diam ditempat sembari memandang datar Kakashi...

_KRIIIIIIIINNGGGGGGG!_

Tiba-tiba terdengar suara jam alarm yang sebelumnya di set oleh Kakashi berbunyi keras hingga terdengar ke tempat mereka...

"Yah~ sepertinya waktu sudah habis dan kalian masih be,-"

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba ekspresi terkejut terpaut diwajah Kakashi, tangan kanannya mencoba meraih sesuatu di pinggang sebelah kiri namun benda yang ia cari rupanya tidak ada..

'T-tidak mungkin..' batin Kakashi menatap Horor Sasuke dan Naruto yang terlihat sekilas saling pandang satu sama lain..

_Set!_

Seketika kepalan tangan kiri Naruto terangkat dan menunjukkan dua buah lonceng, Sasuke yang melihat hal itu terkejut bukan kepalang karena Naruto berhasil merebut dua lonceng dari Kakashi..

'S-sejak kapan Naruto mendapatkannya, Tunggu!?... begitu rupanya, ketika Naruto berhasil mendaratkan tendangannya kearah bahu Kakashi-sensei disaat itulah kesempatannya merebut lonceng tersebut dari pinggang Kakashi.. berkat mantel misterius itu kecepatan dan kekuatan Naruto meningkat sangat drastis serta daya tahannya juga meningkat, Ck! sulit dipercaya aku dikalahkan si payah ini!.' batin Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya karena merasa tertinggal dari Naruto.

Seketika mantel Chakra yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan menghilang, setelah keadaan kembali normal Naruto seolah seperti orang linglung..

"Egh!?.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?." Ujar Naruto celingak-celinguk sementara Sasuke sedikit tersentak saat kepribadian Naruto yang dulu mulai kambuh..

'tidak hanya perubahannya saja yang mengejutkan, saat menggunakan mantel tersebut kepribadiannya juga berubah..' batin Sasuke menduga-duga.

Merasakan tangan kirinya memegang sesuatu sekilas Naruto memandang tangan kirinya dan mendapati dirinya memegang dua lonceng, sontak ekspresi bahagia plus berbinar-binar terpatri diwajahnya..

YAHOOOOOOOOO!

"YEAH! AKU BERHASIL!.. ASIK! ASIK! TIDAK JADI KEMBALI KE AKADEMI! WOHOOOO!." Seru Naruto kegirangan ala komikal sembari melompat-lompat layaknya anak TK..

"Wah~ Wah~ ternyata aku salah menilai kalian selama ini, kalian menunjukkan kemampuan yang luar biasa dan kerjasama team kalian cukup mengesankan.. dan kau juga Sasuke, kau lumayan hebat dalam menggunakan _Jutsu_ dan kemampuan _Taijutsu_-mu tidak buruk." ucap Kakashi menghampiri mereka berdua..

"Cih!.." Sasuke berdecih tidak suka ketika dipuji seperti itu, menurutnya ia masih kalah dengan Naruto saat ini..

"Nah! Naruto apa yang akan kau lakukan dengan lonceng itu?." pertanyaan Kakashi tiba-tiba menghentikan Euforia Naruto..

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto menyerahkan satu lonceng kepada Sasuke, sontak hal itu membuat Sasuke sedikit terkejut melihat hal itu...

"Ambillah!.. hihihi~" ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke.

"Hn.." dengan pandangan acuh Sasuke akhirnya menerima lonceng pemberian Sasuke, Kakashi yang melihat hal itu tertawa pelan..

Akhirnya mereka bertiga kembali ke tempat diawal pertemuan...

.

.

.

10 menit kemudian...

_Doeng!_

Kini Naruto dan Sasuke duduk dengan tenang di rumput sementara yang terikat di batang pohon adalah Sakura...

_Krrruuunnnyyuuuukkk!_

Terdengar suara nyaring perut mereka bertiga akibat latihan berat yang menguras tenaga...

"Wah~ Wah~ sepertinya cacing-cacing diperut kalian mulai memberontak, ngomong-ngomong tentang latihan ini,-" sejenak Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya diiringi dengan hembusan angin lembut yang membawa daun-daun."kalian berdua berhasil menunjukkan padaku kemampuan kerja sama team kalian, selain itu masing-masing dari kemampuan individu kalian bisa kalian manfaatkan dengan sangat baik hingga melukai-ku dan berhasil merebut lonceng tersebut dari-ku, itu cukup mengesankan tapi.." pandangan Kakashi seketika beralih ke Sakura yang terikat di batang pohon...

"kelihatannya satu orang hari ini akan kembali ke Akademi.." seketika tercipta keheningan diantara mereka ber-empat..

Sasuke melirik kearah Sakura sementara Naruto memandang wajah Sakura yang terlihat sangat kecewa..

"A-a-aku.." terdengar ucapan Sakura tergagap dan sepertinya air mata di wajahnya sedikit lagi akan mengalir.

"apa kalian bertiga tahu inti dari semua latihan ini?!." tanya Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya, namun tak ada jawaban dari ketiganya...

"inti dari latihan ini adalah kerja sama team.." seketika ucapan Kakashi mendapat reaksi beragam dari ketiganya."dari awal dimulainya ujian ini aku sudah menganggap kalian gagal karena hal pertama yang kulihat adalah Naruto yang sembrono menyerang sesuai keinginannya lalu Sakura yang hanya memikirkan Sasuke dan juga Sasuke yang hanya beranggapan Naruto dan Sakura sebagai penghalang, semua itu sudah terlihat jelas didepan mata-ku waktu itu.. tapi pada akhirnya aku melihat kerja sama team diantara Sasuke dan Naruto hingga ketika Naruto berhasil merebut lonceng.. meski begitu tetap saja kalian masih kurang kompak, yang namanya misi itu harus dilaksanakan bersama-sama sebagai Team." Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi ketiganya mengangguk paham.

"memang di dunia Shinobi diperlukan kemampuan individual tingkat tinggi, tapi hal yang lebih penting adalah **kerjasama team**.. tindakan egois hanya akan menyebabkan terbunuhnya salah satu anggota team, sebagai contoh.." setelah mengucapkan hal itu Kakashi mengeluarkan sebuah kunai dari kantong Ninja-nya..

_Set!_

_Brakk!_

Tanpa mereka sadari tiba-tiba Kakashi langsung menduduki tubuh Sasuke yang terjerembat kedepan sembari mengunci pergelangan tangan kiri Sasuke.

'Cih! kenapa aku selalu kalah cepat!..' batin Sasuke yang terkunci..

"Naruto! bunuh Sakura!.. kalau tidak, Sasuke akan mati!." Ancam Kakashi memberi perintah pada Naruto untuk membunuh Sakura..

"NANI!?.." seketika wajah panik ala komikal terpatri diwajah Naruto sementara Sakura tertegun mendengar ancaman Kakashi..

"yah~ seperti itulah situasinya jika salah satu diantara kalian menjadi sandera, yang lain akan terpojok dan terbunuh.. misi itu adalah pekerjaan yang selalu mempertaruhkan nyawa." Ucap Kakashi seraya bangkit dari tubuh Sasuke sementara Sasuke sendiri memandang kesal Kakashi..

'Fiuhhh~ ternyata cuma bercanda..' batin Naruto bernafas lega..

'H-hampir saja..' Sakura terlihat menunduk dengan helaan nafas..

Perlahan Kakashi berjalan menuju monumen prasasti yang terletak tak jauh dari tempat mereka berlatih...

"kalian lihat, ini adalah monumen prasasti pengingat akan para Ninja-ninja yang diingat sebagai pahlawan desa.. banyak nama-nama yang terukir di prasasti ini termasuk nama temanku." Ucap Kakashi tertegun memandang prasasti tersebut, mendengar kata pahlawan seketika Naruto bereaksi..

"ITU! YA ITU!.. AKU INGIN DIKENAL SEBAGAI PAHLAWAN, MENDENGARNYA SAJA AKU INGIN MENGUKIR NAMAKU DI MONUMEN ITU!." teriak Naruto kegirangan, Kakashi melirik sebentar kearah Naruto yang kegirangan.

"mereka bukan hanya dikenal sebagai pahlawan.."

"Jadi! Mereka dikenal sebagai apa?!." Seru Naruto penasaran tidak sabar mendengarnya..

"mereka dikenal sebagai pahlawan yang gugur saat menjalankan misi.." ucapan Kakashi seketika membuat raut wajah Naruto yang tadi senang kini berubah menjadi berkabung, begitu juga dengan Sakura dan Sasuke."monumen ini adalah untuk mengingat perjuangan mereka dan menghargai mereka sebagai pahlawan, nama sahabatku juga terukir di monumen ini.." tambah Kakashi.

Tiba-tiba Kakashi menoleh kearah mereka bertiga dengan ekspresi wajah mengintimidasi..

"aku akan memberikan satu tantangan lagi pada kalian bertiga, setelah tengah hari aku akan memberikan tantangan yang lebih sulit dari sekedar merebut lonceng.. yang masih ingin menantangku makanlah bekal yang kalian bawa, tapi jangan memberikan apapun pada Sakura." Perintah Kakashi pada ketiganya.

"EH!?.." sontak Naruto dan Sasuke sedikit terkejut mendengarnya...

"itu adalah hukuman karena dia gagal mendapatkan lonceng, kalau ada yang memberikan makan Sakura maka aku nyatakan gagal.. disini akulah peraturan, mengerti?!." Ucap Kakashi mengintimidasi mereka bertiga..

_Pofftt!_

Seketika Kakashi menghilang entah kemana...

Pada saat itu juga Sasuke menikmati bekal makanannya sementara Naruto terlihat memakan ramen instan yang sudah diseduh dengan perasaan bahagia, sementara Sakura terlihat menahan rasa laparnya..

'andai saja aku tidak terlalu ceroboh..' batin Sakura meratapi nasibnya.

Sejenak Naruto memandang Sakura yang terlihat lemas..

"Ini Sakura, makanlah.." tawar Naruto pada Sakura yang sontak terkejut melihat Naruto menawarkan makanannya..

"E-eh! Tidak usah Naruto, aku baik-baik saja.." tolak Sakura dengan lembut namun...

_Krrrrrrrnnnyyyuuuukkkkk!_

"ini.." tanpa basa-basi Sasuke menyerahkan makanannya kepada Sakura..

"Sasuke-kun.. T-tapi Kakashi-sensei bilang,-"

"sudah diam saja dan makanlah.. setelah tengah hari kita bertiga akan berhadapan dengan Kakashi lagi untuk kedua kali-nya, kau butuh tenaga agar tidak merepotkan kami berdua.." ucap Sasuke tanpa memperhatikan Sakura yang tertegun..

"benar yang dikatakan Sasuke, kau harus makan untuk memulihkan tenaga-mu Sakura-chan.." timpal Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengiran pada Sakura..

"Naruto.." gumam Sakura..

Dari salah satu dahan pohon Kakashi mengetahui semua kegiatan mereka dengan teliti, seketika terpatri senyum tipis di wajah Kakashi..

.

.

.

Ditempat lain atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu ruangan Hokage terlihat Iruka sedang mendiskusikan sesuatu dengan Hokage ketiga...

"Tidak mungkin!.. apa benar ujian yang diberikan oleh Kakashi sesulit itu?.." ujar Iruka memandang catatan khusus yang diberikan Hokage.

"kurasa anak-anak yang pernah dibimbing Kakashi memiliki sifat penurut dan patuh." Balas Hokage bernama Hiruzen Sarutobi.

"penurut tapi ini.. semuanya nol?!." Ucap Iruka dengan ekspresi sulit dipercaya..

"benar, sampai saat ini Kakashi tidak pernah meluluskan satu orang pun.. semua murid dibawah bimbingannya dinyatakan gagal semua." Jawab Hiruzen sembari menyesap teh..

.

Kembali ke Naruto dan teman-temannya...

_BWOOOSSSHHH!_

Tiba-tiba saja muncul kepulan asap yang memunculkan wajah seram Kakashi, sontak Sasuke memasang mode bersiap bertarung sementara Naruto terjungkal kebelakang ala komikal dan Sakura terlihat panik...

"**KALIAAAAAN!.**" Seketika ekspresi ketiganya terlihat shock..

"Lulus!." Ucap Kakashi singkat.

"Eh!?."

"Hah!?."

"..."

Terjadi keheningan sesaat diantara merek bertiga...

"selamat ya!, kalian yang pertama.." ujar Kakashi dengan raut wajah senang.

"Lulus!?.. A-apa maksud Sensei mengatakan hal itu?!." ujar Naruto tidak mengerti dengan maksud Kakashi.

"begini, selama ini semua yang pernah aku bimbing sebelum kalian hanya orang-orang bodoh yang hanya mematuhi semua perintahku di awal.. Shinobi itu harus melihat lebih dalam lagi dan semakin dalam lagi, dalam dunia Ninja mereka yang melanggar aturan disebut sampah,-" sejenak Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya sembari memandang langit disertai angin berhembus pelan."tetapi orang yang meninggalkan temannya lebih rendah dari sampah!." Seketika ucapan Kakashi lansung mendapat respon kagum dari Naruto..

'keren..' batin Naruto.

"dengan ini latihan telah selesai, semuanya lulus!.. Baiklah! mulai besok team 7 akan mulai melaksanakan misi pertama." Seru kakashi sembari mengancungi jempol kearah mereka bertiga..

"YEAH! AKHIRNYA!.. MISI!, MISI!, MISI!." Sontak Naruto kegirangan mendengarnya sementara Sasuke mendengus sebal melihat tingkah laku Naruto yang berlebihan..

Akhirnya latihan hari itu-pun selesai, masing-masing dari mereka ber-empat kembali dengan perasaan lega dan ini akan menjadi titik awal perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya untuk menjadi Hokage..

.

.

.

Chapter 3 End...

* * *

**Note : terima kasih atas para pembaca karena sudah meluangkan waktu kalian membaca fic-ku ini, berkat saran dan kritik kalian sangat membantu Author untuk terus mengembangkan diri.. sekali lagi terima kasih atas _Review_ yang kalian berikan, sekian dari saya dan sampai jumpa di Chapter selanjutnya~**

**.**

**.**

**Arigatou..**


	4. Chapter 4

**NARUTO THE GREAT NINJA FROM HIDDEN LEAF**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO AND ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! : Typo, alur melenceng, SEMI-OP Naruto, Strong Naruto, Paragraf berantakan, Gaje, Word tidak menentu, canon, banyak istilah yang kurang dimengerti, bahasa baku dan aneh..**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**Chapter 4**

**First Mission**

* * *

.

Di suatu tempat di tengah hutan yang damai namun seketika berubah saat tiga orang bocah sedang bersembunyi sembari mengendap-ngendap kearah sasaran mereka yang tengah bersembunyi di dalam semak-semak, Sasuke memberikan isyarat untuk tetap siaga..

_Krrrssstt!_

"jarak dengan target?.." ucap Kakashi lewat _earphone_..

"_lima meter! Kapan saja aku siap."_

"_aku juga."_

"_aku juga."_

"baiklah."

Saat ini Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto bersiap untuk menyergap target..

"_LAKSANAKAN!."_

HEYAAAA!

Tiba-tiba Sasuke, Sakura dan Naruto langsung melompat kearah target dan..

_Hap!_

_MIAAAAWWW!_

"TERTANGKAP!.." seru Naruto menangkap seekor kucing, dengan liar sang kucing berusaha melepaskan diri dengan mencakar-cakar wajah Naruto, Sakura yang melihat kelakuan kucing tersebut hanya bisa menggelengkan kepalanya...

"_pita di telinga kanan.. apa kau yakin itu target kita bernama Tora?."_ Tanya Kakashi.

"tidak salah lagi, itu target kita.." jawab Sasuke lewat _earphone_.

Di bagian hutan lain terlihat Kakashi sedang mengawasi keadaan sekitar."baiklah misi pencarian peliharaan yang hilang bernama Tora.. sudah selesai." Ucap Kakashi.

Hari itu juga team 7 berhasil menangkap peliharaan yang hilang bernama Tora, segera mereka pergi menuju gedung Hokage untuk melaporkan misi mereka sudah selesai dan terlaksana dengan baik..

.

.

_MIAAAAWWW!_

Terdengar teriakan kucing memilukan bernama Tora ketika dipeluk dengan erat oleh sang pemilik bernama Nyonya Tsujimi, istri penguasa negara HI...

"Akhirnya!, Tora kesayanganku yang lucu.. aku sangat mengkhawatirkanmu." Seru Nyona Tsujimi sambil terus memeluk Tora yang terlihat tersiksa diperlakukan seperti itu..

'pantas saja dia kabur..' batin Sakura melihat Tora yang tidak nyaman berada di tangan wanita tersebut.

"Gyahahaha!, misi yang sangat mudah sekali.." gumam Naruto sembari menaruh kedua telapak tangannya di belakang kepala.

"..baiklah, misi berikutnya untuk Team 7 adalah..." sejenak Hokage ketiga tengah memilah-milah kertas misi sebelum akhirnya dia menemukan kertas yang dimaksud."hmmm~.. menjaga anak tetua desa untuk belanja sampai ke desa tetangga atau membantu menggali kentang.." ucap sang Hokage sambil menyesap cerutu-nya.

"Sudah cukup!.. Kakek!, aku ingin melakukan Misi dengan tingkat kesulitan tinggi!." Bentak Naruto tiba-tiba memeriahkan suasana ruangan tersebut.

'masuk akal..' batin Sasuke setuju dengan perkataan Naruto secara diam-diam.

'dia berisik sekali!..' inner Sakura mulai berkobar-kobar..

'Haa~ aku sudah menduga cepat atau lambat hal ini akan terjadi..' kini giliran Kakashi tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto yang merenggek ingin Misi yang sulit.

"Dasar Bodoh!, kau itu baru saja menjadi seorang Ninja.. siapapun yang baru menjadi Ninja harus menyelesaikan misi dengan tingkat kesulitan mudah sebelum naik ke tingkat yang lebih sulit." Bentak Iruka bangkit dari kursi-nya karena kesal melihat tingkah Naruto yang tidak sabaran.

"ya ampun.." gumam sang Hokage sembari menurunkan ujung topi Hokage dan melirik kearah Iruka.

"TAPI SELAMA INI KAMI HANYA MENDAPAT MISI YANG SANGAT MUDAH! POKOKNYA AKU ING,-"

_Tong!_

"Hei, sudah cukup.." ujar Kakashi sembari menjitak puncak kepala Naruto yang langsung membuat Naruto tertunduk ala komikal..

"Naruto! sepertinya aku perlu menjelaskan kepadamu soal tingkatan Misi.. Dengar ya! setiap hari desa kita selalu menerima permintaan dari menjaga anak sampai pembunuhan..." sejenak sang Hokage memberi jeda sambil menunjukkan selembar kertas kearah team 7."Di daftar ini terdapat berbagai macam permintaan.. semua permintaan tersebut digolongkan menjadi tingkat A, B, C dan D berdasarkan kesulitannya, desa kita juga terbagi menjadi beberapa tingkatan mulai dari aku sebagai Hokage, lalu Jounin sebagai Ninja tingkat atas atau _elite_, Chuunin sebagai Ninja tingkat menengah, Genin sebagai Ninja tingkat pemula dan calon Genin atau biasa disebut siswa akademi... maka dari itu tingkatan misi berdasar pada tingkat dan kemampuan Ninja itu sendiri, setiap Ninja yang sudah menyelesaikan sebuah misi kita akan mendapat bayaran dari sang klien sesuai dengan permintaan.. karena itu untuk Ninja tingkat Genin seperti kalian cocok mendapat misi tingkat D." Jelas sang Hokage menjelaskan panjang lebar kepada team 7 khususnya pada Naruto..

"karena kemarin siang aku makan ramen dengan daging, hari ini aku akan ramen dengan miso.. menyedihkan sekali." Gumam Naruto sembari duduk dilantai membelakangi Hokage ketiga yang sebelumnya menjelaskan soal tingkatan misi.

"Apa kau mendengarkanku! Naruto!.." bentak Hokage ala komikal.

"Ahaha~ maafkan aku Tuan Hokage.." ujar Kakashi meminta maaf sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya yang tidak gatal.

Namun tiba-tiba saja Naruto berbalik menghadap Hokage ketiga dengan raut wajah kesal..

"ARGH!.. kakek selalu saja ceramah seperti itu!, aku sudah bukan lagi bocah yang suka mengecat patung wajah para Kage dan dikejar Ninja Chuunin.. Hmph!." seru Naruto menumpahkan seluruh kekesalannya sebelum akhirnya Naruto membelakangi sang Hokage dengan raut wajah menggembungkan kedua pipinya sehingga sekilas mirip dengan marmut gembul..

'Yare~ Yare~ setelah ini aku pasti akan kena marah..' batin Kakashi.

Iruka yang mendengar hal tersebut terdia sejenak sebelum senyum tipis terpatri diwajahnya, begitu juga dengan sang Hokage melihat tingkah Naruto yang merengek seperti tadi...

"Baiklah.. kalau kau ingin misi tingkat kesulitan tinggi." seketika ucapan sang Hokage menarik perhatian Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura dan Kakashi..

"aku akan memberikan misi tingkat C, misi-nya adalah kalian akan dikirim untuk melindungi seseorang." Ucap sang Hokage tersenyum sambil bertopang dagu..

"AHA!.." reaksi Naruto seketika kembali cerah sedangkan anggota 7 beserta pembimbing hanya bisa melongo keheranan."SIAPA!, apa dia Tuan besar atau seorang putri?!.. ayolah! Kakek katakan padaku!." Seru Naruto dengan semangat 45..

"jangan terburu seperti itu, dia akan segera datang.." ucap sang Hokage.

_Sreet!_

Benar apa yang dikatakan Hokage ketiga, dari arah pintu terbuka dan menampilkan sosok pria berusia sekitar 45-an sembari membawa botol minuman keras plus raut wajah yang terlihat setengah mabuk..

"EH!?, apa ini!.. kau ingin menempatkan kumpulan bocah ingusan ini dan pria muda yang mirip orang-orangan sawah untuk melindungiku?!." Sambil meneguk botol minuman keras pria tersebut bersandar di ambang pintu sembari memandang Naruto dkk."terutama bocah pendek yang berwajah bodoh itu, apa dia benar-benar seorang Shinobi?!." Ucap pria tersebut sekena-nya..

"Ahaha~ siapa si pendek berwajah bodoh itu.." sahut Naruto sembari menoleh kearah Sakura dan Sasuke.

Seketika Sakura dan Sasuke mendekat kearah naruto dan membandingkan tinggi mereka, terlihat puncak kepala Naruto hanya sampai di garis mata Sasuke dan Sakura, menyadari hal tersebut tersirat perempatan di dahi Naruto..

"AKAN KUBUNUH ORANG ITU!.."

"kalau kau membunuh orang yang seharusnya kita lindungi, bagaimana jadinya misi kita.. dasar bodoh." ucap Kakashi menahan Naruto yang tengah dilanda emosi ala komikal..

"perkenalkan namaku adala Tazuna, si pembuat jembatan yang terkenal... aku ingin kalian semua melindungiku sampai aku pulang kembali ke desa-ku dan sampai aku menyelesaikan pembuatan jembatan disana." Ucap Tazuna..

Setelah sang Klien memperkenalkan diri Team 7 resmi menerima misi tersebut, masing-masing dari mereka kembali sejenak ke tempat tinggal mereka untuk mempersiapkan peralatan dan perbekalan..

.

Kini Naruto sedang berada di apertemen tempat ia tinggal, Naruto tengah menyiapkan segala peralatannya mulai dari kertas gulungan yang berisi Ramen, Shuriken, Kunai hingga kertas peledak berjumlah 3 buah..

"YOSH! Dengan ini aku siap berangkat.." ucap Naruto pada dirinya sendiri.

'_**Hey! Bocah kenapa kau terlihat bersemangat seperti itu.. padahal misi yang kau jalani nanti tergolong misi sulit.'**_ Ucap Kyuubi tiba-tiba..

"Hehehe! mulai sekarang aku akan menjalani hidup sebagai seorang Ninja yang sesungguhnya.." balas Naruto.

'_**Hmph! jadi karena itu kau bersemangat.. jujur saja kepalaku sakit setiap kali kau merengek seperti tadi didepan orang tua yang berlagak seperti Hokage**_**..**_**'**_

"Hey! jangan berkata seperti didepan kakek Hokage, dia menyayangiku selama ini.."

'_**dengan menelantarkanmu sejak kecil?, kasih sayang macam apa yang kau dapat dari manusia bau tanah seperti dia?!..'**_ sejenak Naruto terdiam mendengar ucapan Kyuubi sebelum sebuah cengiran terpatri diwajah Naruto.

"aku tidak tahu soal itu namun aku sangat menyayangi Kakek karena dia sudah berusaha melindungiku selama ini.. Hehehe~." Lagi-lagi Kyuubi dibuat skakmat mendengar pernyataan Naruto.

'_**Hmph! dasar bocah aneh..'**_ mendengar jawaban Kyuubi yang kesal Naruto tertawa karena selalu berhasil membuat Kyuubi kesal.

"hey! Kyuubi.. terima kasih karena sudah mau mendengarkan cerita-ku kemarin, kau adalah temanku yang paling berharga." Ucap Naruto kepada Kyuubi yang berada didalam dirinya sedang tiduran..

'_**Hah! Terserah apa katamu, bocah payah!.. aku tidak peduli.'**_ sekilas senyum tipis membingkai di wajah Kyuubi.

"ngomong-ngomong, aku belum tahu nama aslimu.." ucap Naruto penasaran..

'_**aku tidak mau menjawab pertanyaanmu itu, sampai jumpa..'**_ jawaban Kyuubi tadi langsung memutuskan kontaknya dengan Naruto..

"Dasar Rubah pelit!." Seketika ekspresi Naruto berubah masam ala komikal..

Segera Naruto memasukkan peralatan-nya kedalam kantung ninja-nya dan menggendong sebuah tas..

.

.

.

Beberapa menit kemudian akhirnya Naruto bergabung dengan team 7 dan Tazuna di depan gerbang...

"BERANGKAT!." Seru Naruto dengan semangat seperti biasa..

"Kenapa kau begitu bersemangat?!." Sahut Sakura melihat tingkah Naruto..

"itu karena aku belum pernah keluar desa.." balas Naruto sembari menoleh kekiri dan kekanan ala komikal.

"Oi! Apa kalian yakin dengan bocah ini, kelihatannya tidak terlalu meyakinkan.." tanya Tazuna sontak memancing emosi Naruto..

"Ahaha~ anda tidak perlu khawatir Tazuna-san, karena aku seorang Jounin jadi tidak perlu ada yang di khawatirkan.." ucap Kakashi dengan ekspresi senang.

'_**Khukhukhu! Aku setuju dengan orang tua itu..' **_ujar Kyuubi memanaskan suasana lewat _Mindlink_.

"Argh! Berisik!.. jangan seenaknya meremehkanku!, aku ini Ninja terhebat." Bentak Naruto sambil menunjuk-nunjuk Tazuna.

Sejenak Tazuna melirik kearah Naruto."benarkah?!.." gumam Tazuna.

"suatu hari nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage dan Namaku adalah Naruto Uzumaki, ingat itu baik-baik!." seru Naruto sembari mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah Tazuna.

"yang namanya Hokage itu adalah Ninja terhebat didesa'kan?.. orang seperti-mu mana mungkin bisa menjadi Hokage." Ucap Tazuna dengan nada meremehkan.

"Akh! Berisik!.. untuk menjadi Hokage aku sudah mempersiapkan semuanya secara matang, suatu saat nanti aku akan menjadi Hokage dan paman pasti akan mengakui keberadaanku!." Balas Naruto dengan nada tinggi, Tazuna terpaku sejenak mendengar ucapan Naruto barusan..

"aku tidak akan mengakui bocah sepertimu, sekalipun kau sudah menjadi Hokage aku-pun tetap tidak akan mengakui kau sebagai Hokage." Ucap Tazuna sekena-nya..

Mendengarnya saja langsung membuat raut wajah kesal Naruto dan langsung menerjang kearah Tazuna..

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU!." Teriak Naruto berusaha membunuh Tazuna..

"Hey! sudah kubilang hentikan itu.. dasar bodoh!." balas Kakashi menahan tubuh Naruto yang terus memberontak...

Akhirnya perjalanan mereka ber-lima berlanjut menuju desa di negara bernama Nami, desa yang menjadi tempat tinggal Tazuna. Namun rupanya sejak pertama mereka berangkat dari kejauhan atau lebih tepatnya di salah satu dahan pohon yang rindang tengah bersembunyi seorang Ninja berjumlah dua orang mengawasi Tazuna dan Team 7. Tatapan mereka seolah mengunci target, seketika kedua Ninja tersebut menghilang entah kemana..

.

.

Di hari yang cukup terik Team 7 yang ditugaskan untuk melindungi Tazuna terus dalam mode waspada guna bersiap-siap untuk serangan mendadak, Naruto berjalan didepan karena merasa keren menurutnya sementara Sasuke dan Sakura berjalan dibelakang Naruto sedangkan Tazuna terlihat berbincang dengan Kakashi..

"Ano~ Tazuna-san, anda berasal dari Negara bernama Nami?." Tanya Sakura pada Tazuna.

"iya aku berasal dari sana, memangnya kenapa?." jawab Tazuna sembari bertanya balik pada Sakura, karena kebingungan harus menjawab apa Sakura langsung mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Kakashi.

"eto~ Kakashi-sensei.. apa di negara itu juga ada Ninja?." Kini Sakura mulai bertanya kearah Kakashi.

"menurut informasi yang aku dapat, di negara itu tidak ada Ninja tapi sebagian negara-negara besar pasti memiliki Ninja.. di benua ini terdapat lima desa yang memiliki kekuatan Ninja paling banyak yaitu Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, dan Iwa, masing-masing lima desa ini disebut sebagai Desa ninja sementara negara-negara kecil seperti Nami tidak menganut sistem Ninja karena mereka tidak membutuhkan.. masing-masing desa Ninja besar seperti Konoha, Kiri, Kumo, Suna, dan Iwa dipimpin oleh orang yang menguasai dan membawahi disebut _Kage_." Jelas Kakashi pada Sakura..

"Hee~ ternyata Hokage itu hebat sekali.." jawab Sakura merasa kagum mendengarnya.'apa benar kakek tua itu segitu kuatnya hingga menyandang gelar Hokage?!.. rasanya tidak mungkin!.' Inner Sakura berkata sebaliknya..

"sepertinya kalian baru saja meremehkan Hokage, Ya?.." ujar Kakashi langsung mendapat respon terkejut dari ketiga muridnya."tidak usah khawatir, karena misi ini hanya tingkat C kemungkinan kita tidak akan bertemu Ninja dari desa lain.." tambah Kakashi sembari menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Sakura.

Sontak pernyataan Kakashi membuat Tazuna mendadak gelisah, Sasuke yang menyadari tingkah Tazuna yang tiba-tiba berubah drastis langsung menyipitkan kedua matanya...

Disaat mereka berlima melewati genangan air, sekilas Kakashi melirik kearah genangan tersebut sebelum akhirnya Kakashi memilih mengabaikan genangan tersebu..

_Zruuutt!_

Dari genangan tersebut muncul kepala Ninja yang sejak awal mengawasi team 7, perlahan tapi pasti sosok Ninja dengan wajah berpenampilan _Gas-mask_ tersebut muncul seutuhnya keluar dari genangan air yang dilewati Kakashi..

_Wuusshh!_

Dengan cepat Ninja tersebut melesat dan melewati Kakashi sambil melilitkan rantai yang tersambung dengan Ninja kedua, rupanya Ninja bersaudara itu mengincar Kakashi...

"APA!.." sontak Kakashi terkejut ketika mendapati dirinya terlilit rantai..

Secara reflek Sasuke menoleh kebelakang ketika pandangannya mendapati Kakashi terlilit rantai Ninja bersaudara tersebut, Sakura hanya bisa terpaku ditempat begitu juga dengan Naruto..

"Yang pertama.." gumam Ninja pertama, dengan keras Ninja bersaudara itu langsung menarik satu sama lain hingga...

_Jraaassshhhh!_

Terdengar keras bunyi tubuh Kakashi langsung terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian, melihat Kakashi yang diasumsikan mati oleh mereka bertiga hanya bisa terpaku sementara Tazuna melangkah mundur kebelakang karena ketakutan...

"KAKASHI-SENSEI!." Seru Naruto melihat potongan tubuh Kakashi tergeletak di tanah.

"KYAAAAA!." Terdengar teriakan Sakura melihat pemandangan didepannya..

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba dua Ninja bersaudara yang berhasil melenyapkan Kakashi muncul dibelakang Naruto yang terpaku...

"Yang kedua.." gumam mereka berdua serentak.

Seketika keduanya kembali menyiapkan rantai besi mereka untuk melilit Naruto, namun hal itu tidak terjadi ketika Sasuke melompat ke salah satu Ninja bersaudara itu dan menghentakkan kakinya hingga membuat kepala Ninja yang menjadi pijakan Sasuke langsung tersungkur mencium tanah...

Dengan cepat Sasuke yang beberapa detik di udara mengeluarkan Shuriken dan kunai dari kantung kecil yang terikat di paha sebelah kanan..

_Syuut!_

_Syuut!_

_Jleb!_

Kunai dan Shuriken yang Sasuke lempar berhasil mengenai titik tengah Rantai Ninja bersaudara itu, melihat keduanya tersangkut dan tidak bisa menggunakan senjata mereka dari udara Sasuke langsung mendarat dengan sempurna diatas lengan kanan masing-masing Ninja bersaudara tersebut...

_Duagh!_

Sasuke langsung melancarkan _Back-kick_ kearah wajah keduanya sembari menarik paksa lengan kanan keduanya hingga rantai tersebut putus..

_Ctas!_

Naruto yang melihat aksi Sasuke hanya bisa terpana, namun rupanya dua ninja bersaudara itu tidak kehilangan akal lantas mereka berdua langsung melesat kearah Sakura dan Tazuna yang tidak jauh dari tempat pertarungan..

Salah satu ninja mengarah ke Naruto sembari menghunuskan cakar besar-nya kearah Naruto..

_Deg!_

'aku tidak boleh mati disini!.' Batin Naruto.

Secara reflek Naruto langsung berjongkok guna menghindari cakar besi ninja tersebut dan berhasil beberapa detik setelahnya cakar besi ninja tersebut hanya menebas angin, melihat momentum datang Naruto langsung mengarahkan kepalan tangan kanan berlapis Chakra kearah dagu Ninja tersebut...

_DUAGH!_

Seketika Ninja yang mencoba menyerang Naruto terpental keudara dengan sangat epic berkat tinju lapis Chakra-nya mengarah tepat ke dagu..

_Brugh!_

Seketika Ninja yang terkena _Uppercut_ Naruto langsung tergeletak tak sadarkan diri, sejenak Naruto terheran dengan barusan yang ia lakukan..

"Whoa~ apa aku yang melakukan itu?!." Sembari memandang kedua tangannya Naruto terpukau apa yang ia lakukan barusan, sayangnya Sasuke dan Sakura tidak melihat kejadian tersebut..

_Deg!_

_Deg!_

'di-dia datang..' panik Sakura ketika melihat musuh mengarah kearah dirinya dan Tazuna namun Sakura baru sadar jika musuh mengicar Tazuna, sontak Sakura langsung berada didepan Tazuna sembari memegang Kunai..

"Tazuna-san, Awas!."

Seketika Cakar besi milik Ninja tersebut mengunus kearah Sakura namun tiba-tiba saja Sasuke muncul didepan Sakura mencoba menghadang laju cakar besi Ninja bersaudara itu..

_Duagh!_

Tiba-tiba Kakashi muncul dan menghentikan laju Ninja tersebut dengan dekapan keras, sontak ekspresi penuh harap tercipta diwajah Naruto dan Sakura minus Sasuke yang memasang ekspresi kesal..

'dasar tukang Pamer!.' Batin Sasuke dengan perasaan kesal..

_Deg!_

Tiba-tiba Naruto teringat sesuatu sebelum kejadian ini dimulai..

'jadi dia menggunakan tehnik _Kawarimi_..' batin Naruto mengingat kembali kejadian dimana sebelumnya terlihat Kakashi dengan jelas terpotong menjadi beberapa bagian namun rupanya potongan-potongan tersebut berubah menjadi batang kayu.

"_Fiuh!_.. kupikir aku akan mati." Gumam Tazuna sembari menghela nafas lega.

Sekilas Kakashi menoleh kearah Naruto, pandangannya mendapati tubuh Ninja yang satu-nya tergeletak tak jauh dari tempat Naruto berdiri, seulas senyum tipis terpatri diwajah Kakashi..

"Naruto, maaf aku tidak bisa menolongmu tadi.. kelihatannya kau berhasil melumpuhkan satu musuh dengan sangat baik, kerja bagus." Puji Kakashi lalu mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sasuke beserta Sakura dan Tazuna."usaha kalian untuk melindungi Klien cukup bagus, kerja bagus semuanya.." tambah Kakashi menghampiri mereka sembari membawa tubuh Ninja bersaudara tersebut..

Mendengar pujian dari Kakashi sontak ekspresi berbinar tercipta di wajah Naruto, tanpa basa-basi Naruto segera bergabung dengan mereka..

"Cih! tak kusangka orang payah sepertimu bisa mengalahkan musuh sekuat ninja bersaudara yang menyerang barusan.." ucap Sasuke kesal merasa dirinya kalah dari Naruto.

"Hehe!.. sudah kubilang jangan meremehkanku! Sasuke!." Balas Naruto sembari menunjuk dirinya diikuti perasaaan Bangga yang teramat..

"Cih! kau hanya beruntung."

"EH! APA KAU BILANG!?."

"Naruto, bertengkarnya nanti saja.. ada hal penting yang harus kita bicarakan," ujar Kakashi sembari menyipitkan matanya pada Tazuna.

Segera mereka bertiga mulai mengikat dua Ninja bersaudara di sebuah pohon untuk di intrograsi terlebih dahulu..

"sepertinya mereka ini Chuunin berasal dari desa Kiri, mereka terkenal sebagai Shinobi yang terus melanjutkan pertarungan walaupun harus mengorbankan semuanya termasuk rekan-rekannya sendiri." Jelas Kakashi tidak lepas mengawasi dua Ninja bersaudara tersebut.

"kenapa kau bisa membaca gerakan kami?!." Ucap Salah satu Ninja yang masih sadar sementara temannya tidak sadarkan diri..

"di hari yang cerah ini mana mungkin ada genangan air, apalagi sekarang sedang tidak musim hujan.." jawab Kakashi datar.

"jika kau menyadarinya kenapa kau tidak langsung menghabisi mereka berdua dan malah membiarkan tiga bocah ini menghadapi mereka berdua?." Tanya Tazuna penasaran.

"hal itu mudah bagiku untuk melenyapkan mereka berdua tapi.." sejenak Kakashi menoleh kearah Tazuna yang berdiri disamping."ada hal yang ingin aku ketahui soal siapa yang menjadi incaran mereka berdua." Tambah Kakashi pada Tazuna.

"Apa maksudmu?."

"Maksudku adalah apa yang mereka incar, apa itu kau atau seseorang diantara kami.. aku tidak mendapat informasi ada Shinobi lain yang mengincarmu dalam misi ini, seharusnya kami hanya mengawal dan melindungimu dari perampok maupun bandit... jika seperti ini maka tingkat misi ini berubah menjadi B." Mendengar penjelasan Kakashi sontak membuat Tazuna terdiam..

"kalau sampai ada Shinobi yang mengincarmu itu berarti misi ini berubah menjadi tingkat B yang mana bayarannya akan lebih mahal.. sepertinya ada alasan dibalik semua ini, tapi jika kau tidak ingin mengatakan yang sejujurnya maka kami tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa karena ini diluar konteks misi tingkat C." Ujar Kakashi tiba-tiba terjadi keheningan diantara mereka semua..

"ka-kalau begitu kenapa kita tidak membatalkan misi ini dan pulang ke desa, jika dipaksakan bisa-bisa Kakashi-sensei dan Sasuke-kun kerepotan karena hanya kalian berdua yang bisa diandalkan disini." saran Sakura pada Kakashi yang tengah mempertimbangkan masukan tersebut, sontak ekspresi amarah tercipta di wajah Naruto..

.

.

.

Di suatu tempat atau lebih tepatnya di tengah hutan terdapat sebuah bangunan berbentuk kerucut yang menempel pada batang pohon besar, bangunan tersebut dijaga ketat oleh orang-orang tangguh bertubuh tinggi besar dan memiliki sorot mata yang tajam..

Didalam bangunan tersebut terlihat sosok pria pendek berusia sekitar 50an tengah marah-marah kepada bawahannya..

"GAGAL KATAMU!?.. kupikir kalian adalah Ninja-ninja terhebat, makanya aku menyewa kalian dengan bayaran yang sangat mahal." Bentak pria cebol berkacamata itu pada bawahannya, sementara itu tak jauh dari tempat pria cebol itu berdiri duduk seorang Ninja tangguh yang memanggul pedang besarnya sembari memperhatikan pria tersebut..

_Klek!_

Terdengar bunyi pedang Ninja tersebut yang langsung mengarah ke..

.

_Jrassshh!_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto menusukkan kunai-nya ke tempurung telapak tangan kirinya dengan keras hingga cipratan darah tersebut mengenai tanah, sontak apa yang dilakukan Naruto mengundang perhatian semuanya termasuk Tazuna..

"Naruto!.. Apa yang sedang kau lakukan!?." Bentak Sakura melihat tingkah Naruto yang ceroboh..

"untuk mengejar impianku aku selalu berlatih keras sendirian setelah menyelesaikan misi agar aku menjadi kuat, aku tidak akan mundur semudah itu.. dengan kunai ini aku bersumpah,-" sambil menunjukkan kunai yang tertancap di tempurung tangan kirinya beserta seringai ala Zaraki Kenpachi kearah Tazuna dan teamnya."akan melindungi Tazuna-san dan menyelesaikan misi ini!."

.

.

.

Di tempat sebelumnya..

_Set!_

Ninja tersebut mengarahkan pedang besarnya kearah pria cebol yang diasumsikan sebagai boss-nya "dengan pedang pembantai ini, akan kupastikan melenyapkan penganggu yang berani menentangmu." ucap sang Ninja tersebut.

"Hoo~, apa kau yakin?.. lawan kita sepertinya juga menyewa sekelompok Ninja, selain itu dengan gagalnya percobaan pembunuhan yang dilakukan oleh Ninja bersaudara itu sudah pasti mereka pasti lebih waspada sekarang." ujar pria tersebut..

"Heh! kau pikir aku ini siapa.. apa kau tidak yakin kenapa orang-orang menjuluki-ku Zabuza Momochi si iblis dari desa Kirigakure." Ucap Ninja bernama Zabuza dengan nada dingin nan menusuk.

.

.

.

"Naruto.. tindakanmu itu cukup mengesankan tapi apa kau tidak apa-apa melakukannya?." Tanya Kakashi yang langsung mendapatkan ekspresi heran Naruto."Jika lukanya tidak segera di obati, kau bisa mati kehabisan darah lho!?." Tambah Kakashi dengan raut wajah tanpa dosa.

"HUAAAAA!, TIDAK! TIDAK!.. AKU TIDAK MAU MATI DENGAN CARA SEPERTI INI!." panik Naruto ala Komikal.

"Dasar Naruto payah!." bentak Sakura tidak habis pikir dengan tingkah Naruto..

"Coba perlihatkan tanganmu yang terluka." Sejenak Kakashi menyipitkan matanya ketika luka akibat kunai Naruto sembuh dengan cepat.

'hmm~ lukanya sembuh dengan cepat, apa mungkin ini karena Kyuubi?.' Batin Kakashi menduga luka Naruto sembuh berkat Bijuu yang ada didalam tubuh Naruto.

"Ano~ Kakashi-sensei!?.. apa sensei sudah selesai?." Ucapan Naruto sontak menyadarkan Kakashi dari lamunannya.

"nah~ sudah.. kau akan baik-baik saja, tidak ada yang perlu di khawatirkan." Balas Kakashi selesai melilitkan perban di tangan kiri Naruto.

"permisi, Kakashi-sensei.." ucapan Tazuna sontak mengundang perhatian Kakashi."ada yang ingin aku bicarakan pada kalian semua.." ujar Tazuna pada team 7.

Segera team 7 mulai mendengarkan apa yang dikatakan oleh Tazuna..

"aku tahu pekerjaan ini di luar Misi kalian tapi seperti yang kalian ketahui aku sedang diincar oleh seorang pria yang sangat mengerikan.." ungkap Tazuna.

"pria yang sangat mengerikan?." Beo Naruto..

"siapa dia?." Tanya Sakura penasaran.

"Kalian pasti kenal dengan orang ini, dia adalah pengusaha sukses di bidang transportasi pelayaran.. dia bernama Gato." Mendengar nama tersebut sontak Kakashi sedikit menaikkan alisnya.

"Eh!?, Gato.. maksudmu orang terkaya di dunia itu?!."

"benar.. secara legal dia menjalankan pelayaran dengan sukses namun di balik itu semua Gato menjual obat-obatan dan barang ilegal, lebih buruknya lagi dia memanfaatkan perampok dan Ninja pelarian untuk melancarkan usaha-nya tersebut.. Gato adalah pria terkejam yang melegalkan segala cara demi mengambil alih perusahaan lain dan menguasai sebuah negara, dengan seluruh kekayaan yang dia miliki Gato memaksa masuk ke negara kami lalu menguasai seluruh usaha transportasi dan pelayaran pulau.. tapi hal yang ditakuti oleh Gato adalah selesainya jembatan yang saat ini aku bangun." Jelas Tazuna menceritakan keadaan yang sedang ia alami..

"jadi begitu.. karena itu Tazuna-san membuat jembatan itu agar menjadi penghalang bagi usaha Gato." Ujar Sakura sembari mencubit dagu-nya.

"kalau begitu, Ninja-ninja yang menyerang kita barusan adalah suruhan gato.." tutur Sasuke.

Sementara Naruto hanya terpaku dengan ekspresi bodoh karena tidak mengerti dengan ucapan mereka semua..

"tapi aku masih belum mengerti, kalau saja kami tahu lawannya adalah Ninja berbahaya.. kenapa kau berbohong waktu menyewa kami?." Tanya Kakashi masih penasaran, sontak Tazuna terdiam sesaat..

"negara Nami adalah negara yang sangat miskin bahkan penguasanya pun juga tak memiliki kekayaan.. maka dari itu kami tidak memiliki cukup uang untuk menyewa Ninja yang lebih tinggi kemampuannya." Ucap Tazuna dengan nada parau.

Tercipta keheningan diantara mereka semua..

"HEH! sudah kubilang paman, aku akan melindungimu dan menyelesaikan misi ini apapun caranya.. akan kutunjukkan kemampuanku yang sesungguhnya untuk mengusir orang-orang jahat pergi dari desa kalian!." seru Naruto dengan semangat 45, sontak Tazuna memandang Naruto dengan penuh harap..

"bocah, kau.." gumam Tazuna.

"aku akan ikut Naruto, membiarkannya sok jagoan seperti itu membuatku kesal.. aku tidak ingin kalah dari orang payah seperti dia." Ucap Sasuke yang langsung mengundang emosi Naruto..

"_Teme!_ Kau hanya membuatku semakin jengkel tahu!."

"A-aku juga, jika Sasuke ikut maka aku juga akan ikut.." sahut Sakura.

Senyum tipis Tazuna terpatri di wajah tua-nya..

"kalian.."

"_Yare~ Yare~_ sepertinya aku tidak punya pilihan lain selain mengikuti mereka, baiklah.. kami akan membantumu, Tazuna-san." Mendengar pernyataan Kakashi Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura mengangguk setuju.

Akhirnya team 7 memutuskan untuk melanjutkan misi, berkat Naruto misi yang seharusnya dibatalkan oleh Kakashi kini berlanjut secara tidak resmi...

.

.

.

Sore hari di sekitar perbatasan negara Nami no Kuni, di perairan negara tersebut di penuhi dengan kabut dan team 7 bersama Tazuna menaiki sebuah perahu untuk mencapai tempat tujuan...

"kabutnya tebal sekali, aku tidak bisa melihat apa-apa." Ucap Naruto.

"jika sudah terlihat sebuah jembatan maka kalian akan sampai di negara kami." ujar tukang perahu yang mengantarkan team 7 dan Tazuna.

Samar-samar dari kejauhan terlihat bayang-bayang sebuah jembatan, Naruto yang melihat hal itu menyipitkan matanya sebelum kedua matanya membulat saat objek yang diasumsikan jembatan semakin jelas dan kabut disekitar mulai menipis..

"WUAAAHHH! BESAR SEKALI!.." seru Naruto seperti anak TK.

"He-Hei!.. jangan keras-keras, kalau posisi kita diketahui bisa-bisa kita dalam masalah besar." ucap tukang perahu memperingati Naruto.

Seketika semua yang ada di perahu terdiam termasuk Naruto dengan ekspresi keringat dingin sambil menutup mulutnya...

'_**HAHAHA! Dasar bocah payah!.. lain kali kalau kau ingin bertingkah, lihat dulu kondisi di sekitarmu.'**_ Sahut Kyuubi dari alam bawa sadar.

'Berisik! Dasar Rubah tidak berguna!...' bentak Naruto lewat _Mindlink_..

"sebentar lagi kita sampai." Ujar sang tukang Perahu membawa mereka semua mengarah ke sebuah jalur persembunyian yang biasa dia lewati..

"Tazuna, sepertinya sampai saat ini kita belum ketahuan tapi untuk berjaga-jaga kita akan melewati rute perairan Mangu Rope sembari sembunyi-sembunyi.." ucap tukang perahu pada Tazuna.

"terima kasih, ya.." balas Tazuna.

Perlahan tapi pasti perahu yang mereka tumpangi perlahan melewati sebuah terowongan kecil, arus yang tenang membuat perjalanan mereka mulus tanpa hambatan sedikit hingga terlihat cahaya di ujung terowongan tersebut..

"Waaa!.." Naruto terpukau ketika perahu mereka sampai di ujung terowongan dan menampilkan sebuah perkampungan kecil diatas air, dirasa cukup aman sang tukang perahu langsung menyalakan mesin perahunya dan laju perahu tersebut sedikit lebih cepat..

Perahu mereka melewati beberapa hutan bakau yang rindang sebelum akhirnya perahu mereka menepi di sebuah dermaga kecil...

"aku hanya bisa mengantarkan kalian sampai disini, berhati-hatilah Tazuna-san.." ujar sang tukan perahu pada Tazuna.

"ya, terima kasih atas tumpangannya.. maaf merepotkan." Jawab Tazuna tersenyum tipis, seketika tukang perahu itu memacu perahunya pergi sejauh mungkin dari sana..

"baiklah, antarkan aku sampai ke rumah dengan selamat ya.." tutur Tazuna mengikuti team 7 dari belakang..s

"_Ha'i~ Ha'i~ _tidak perlu khawatir." Jawab Kakashi dengan santai.

Di tengah perjalanan menuju tempat tinggal Tazuna sekilas Sasuke melirik kearah Naruto yang tengah bersenandung kecil dengan ekspresi ceria seperti biasa, didalam dirinya bertanya-tanya dari mana Naruto mendapatkan kekuatan yang menyamai para Kage..

'Cih! bagaimana bisa orang payah seperti dia punya kekuatan sebesar itu.. aku tidak boleh sampai kalah!.' Batin Sasuke sambil mengeratkan kepalan tangannya memandang dingin Naruto.

"Hm~ ada apa Sasuke?!.." tanya Naruto ketika merasa dirinya diperhatikan oleh Sasuke.

"hn, tidak ada.." jawab Sasuke sembari membuang muka.

'Ck! orang ini selalu membuatku kesal dengan gaya sok _Cool_-nya..' batin Naruto memandang sinis ala komikal kearah Sasuke.

_Deg!_

Seketika Naruto yang berjalan didepan bersama Sasuke langsung menghentikan langkahnya, sontak hal itu mengundang rasa curiga semua..

"Hey! kenapa kau berhenti.." seru Sakura pada Naruto yang tengah mengarahkan pandangannya kearah semak-semak.

_Syut!_

Tanpa basa-basi Naruto langsung melemparkan Shuriken kearah semak-semak namun tidak terjadi apa-apa, sontak semua pandangan dingin ala komikal mengarah pada Naruto...

"Eh!?, Tidak terjadi apa-apa ya.."

_Tong!_

"Dasar bodoh!, untuk apa kau melakukan hal semacam itu!." bentak Sakura sembari menjitak kepala Naruto.

"Aduh!" seketika Naruto berjongkok sambil memegang puncak kepalanya yang panas akibat jitakan Sakura yang begitu kuat.

"He-hei, tolong jangan asal sembarangan melempar Shuriken.. bisa-bisa kau membunuh seseorang." Ucap Kakashi sembari memijit keningnya melihat tingkah Naruto..

Sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa mendengus sembari bersedekap karena tidak ingin melihat wajah konyol Naruto..

"Hey! bocah, jangan melakukan hal yang aneh-aneh disaat seperti ini!."

"sungguh aku sedang tidak bercanda!, tadi aku merasakan sesuatu dibalik semak-semak itu.." seru Naruto yang langsung bangkit dari tempatnya sambil menunjuk-nunjuk kearah semak.

_Deg!_

Seketika Kakashi merasakan sesuatu dibalik semak-semak bekas lemparan shuriken Naruto, meninggalkan mereka semua Kakashi mencoba memeriksa Shuriken yang mengarah ke semak-semak tersebut..

Benar saja terlihat seekor kelinci sedang kejang-kejang ala komikal dengan Shuriken yang hampir menancap tepat diatas kepalanya, dari arah belakang Kakashi muncul Sakura yang menghampiri sang Jonin dan mengikuti arah pandangan Kakashi..

"seekor kelinci?!." Beo Sakura..

Setelah itu Sakura membawa kelinci tersebut bersamanya sambil menunjukkan hasil perbuatan Naruto..

"lihat! Apa yang sudah kau lakukan terhadap kelinci ini!.. kelinci ini hampir saja terkena lemparan Shuriken-mu." Bentak Sakura sambil menunjukkan kelinci yang setengah koma ala komikal..

"HUAAA! Sungguh aku tidak tahu jika itu adalah seekor kelinci.." dengan erat Naruto memeluk kelinci tersebut sembari menangis ala komikal..

"tadi itu kelinci salju dan sekarang sedang musim panas, kenapa warna bulunya berwarna putih.. jenis kelinci ini hanya akan merubah warna bulunya menjadi putih saat minim mendapatkan cahaya, itu berarti kelinci ini di gunakan sebagai hewan pengintai.. rupanya mereka sudah hadir di sini." Gumam Kakashi memasang mode waspada sembari menajamkan insting-nya..

Benar saja dari balik salah satu dahan pohon yang daunnya cukup rindang, terlihat seorang Ninja kirigakure sedang mengawasi team 7 berserta Tazuna dari jauh...

'begitu rupanya, pantas saja dua bersaudara itu mudah sekali dikalahkan oleh orang-orang ini.. rupanya diantara mereka ada seorang Ninja Konoha yang dijuluki sebagai Ninja peniru, Hatake Kakashi..' batin Ninja bernama Zabuza sambil memegang erat gagang pedang Kubikiribocho..

_Wussshhh!_

Sontak Kakashi menoleh dengan cepat kebelakang karena merasakan sesuatu yang cepat dan besar mengarah mereka semua..

"SEMUANYA!, MERUNDUK!." Seru kakashi pada Tazuna dan tiga muridnya, mendengar hal itu sontak semuanya merunduk sesuai perintah Kakashi..

Dengan cepat pedang Kubikirbocho melesat seperti Shuriken besar melewati atas kepala masing-masing anggota Team 7 dan Tazuna..

_Jleb!_

_Tak!_

Bilah pedang Kubikirbocho akhirnya menancap di salah satu pohon tak jauh dari tempat team Kakashi berdiri, tidak hanya itu saja terlihat Zabuza muncul bersamaan dengan pedangnya yang tertancap beberapa detik lalu sedang berdiri di gagang pedangnya sambil membelakangi Team Kakashi..

"tidak salah lagi, orang ini.." gumam Kakashi memandang datar Zabuza.

'orang itu kelihatannya sangat kuat!.' batin Sasuke menatap Zabuza.

'yosh! Kali ini aku akan menunjukkan pada semuanya betapa hebatnya aku!.' Naruto berencana untuk pamer kekuatan ketika datang musuh yang sangat kuat.

"Wah~ Wah~ lihat siapa yang muncul, Ninja pelarian yang di juluki Iblis dari Kirigakure.." ujar Kakashi pada sosok bernama Zabuza.

Naruto berniat maju untuk bertarung namun rupanya ia di tahan oleh Kakashi..

"kau tidak perlu melawannya, dia berbeda dari ninja yang sebelumnya kau tumbangkan.. tingkat kekuatannya setara dengan Jounin, yang ini biar aku saja yang hadapi." Ucap Kakashi tanpa memandang wajah Naruto.

"ta-tapi Sensei!.."

"aku bilang mundur." Ucap Kakashi yang kedua kalinya.

Mendengar hal itu sontak membuat Naruto mengeratkan kepalan tangannya sebelum langkahnya mundur kebelakang sembari berdiri disamping Sasuke..

"kalau melawannya, kurasa sudah saatnya aku menggunakan ini.." seketika Kakashi menaikkan pelindung kepala yang menutupi mata kirinya, kini terlihat mata sebelah kiri Kakashi berpola tiga _tomoe_."sekarang keadaanya benar-benar merepotkan."

Sontak Sasuke terkejut bukan kepalang melihat Mata _Doujutsu_ yang menjadi _kekkei Genkai_ clan Uchiha dimiliki Kakashi..

Sharingan!

.

.

.

.

Chapter 04 End...

* * *

**Note : yah aku mendapat beberapa review dan beberapa senpai mengatakan fic-ku ini membosankan, yah~ aku tengah berusaha memperbaiki apa yang salah jadi terima kasih atas masukan senpai yang terhormat, bagi para pembaca yang ingin memberi saran atau kritik pada Author silahkan Pm Author atau me-review.. sekian dari Author dan terima kasih sudah meluangkan waktu untuk membaca fic-ku ini.. _Arigatou~_.**


	5. Chapter 5

**NARUTO THE GREAT NINJA FROM HIDDEN LEAF**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**WARNING! :Typo, alur melenceng, SEMI-OP Naruto, Strong Naruto, paragraf berantakan, Gaje, word tidak menentu, canon, OOC, banyak istilah yang kurang dimengerti, bahasa baku dan aneh..**

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah nakal yang berasal dari desa konoha namun siapa sangka jika dirinya bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan tambahan hingga mengakibatkan hidupnya sedikit berubah, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya menjadi Hokage...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**Chapter 5**

**The Devil from Kiri**

* * *

.

Saat ini situasinya sangat genting sebab Team 7 berhadapan dengan salah satu anggota 7 pendekar pedang Kirigakure bernama Zabuza Momochi, keheningan terjadi diantara mereka semua...

"ternyata dugaanku benar, musuhku kali ini adalah Kakashi si Ninja peniru.." ucap Zabuza masih membelakangi Kakashi, sementara Naruto yang melihat mata kiri Kakashi hanya bisa terpaku..

'Mata apa itu?.' batin Naruto..

'_**Grrrr! Mata sialan itu**_**..**_**' **_Kyuubi mengeram kesal ketika melihat mata Sharingan.

"kau dapat meniru semua _Jutsu_ hanya dengan sekali lihat menggunakan mata itu.." ujar Zabuza.

Sontak daerah di sekitar mulai muncul kabut tebal secara misterius, Sasuke yang berdiri dibelakang Kakashi menyipitkan matanya karena terkejut Kakashi yang notabene-nya bukan salah satu anggota clan Uchiha..

'Sharingan adalah _Kekkei Genkai_ khusus milik clan Uchiha, bagaimana bisa orang ini punya mata itu?..' batin Sasuke.

"didalam _bingo book_ aku menemukan hal yang menarik, di buku tersebut aku menemukan satu Ninja yang sudah meniru lebih dari 1000 _Jutsu_ dan rupanya orang tersebut adalah kau, Hatake Kakashi.."

Sejenak Kakashi dan Zabuza saling pandang dengan pandangan dingin, perlahan Zabuza bersiap menyerang sementara Kakashi masih dengan posisinya..

"sebaiknya kita akhiri saja pembicaraan ini, aku harus segera membunuh orang tua itu.."

_Sret!_

_Whosh!_

Tiba-tiba saja Zabuza menghilang bersama pedang andalannya, melihat lawannya tidak ada Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura segera melindungi Tazuna sembari memasang kuda-kuda bertarung...

Kakashi mengedarkan pandangannya ke segela arah hingga akhirnya ia menemukan Zabuza tengah berdiri diatas air sambil memasang segel _jutsu_ yang menyebabkan air disekitarnya bergejolak..

'pengendalian Chakranya luar biasa.' Batin Kakashi.

_Ninpou : Kirigakure no Jutsu_

seketika tubuh Zabuza perlahan tertiup bersama angin dan menghilang lagi..

"Di-dia menghilang!.." ujar Naruto.

"Sensei!."

Kakashi mulai mendekati tepi sungai untuk memeriksa."dia pasti mengincarku duluan jadi tetap waspada, Zabuza adalah tipe Ninja yang mengandalkan kabut untuk membunuh lawannya.. jika lengah sedikit saja kalian akan tmat sebelum menyadarinya selain itu sebenarnya aku belum benar-benar menguasai tehnik mata Sharingan.." mendengar ucapan Kakashi berbagai macam ekspresi tercipta di raut wajah mereka bertiga..

Keadaan di sekitar Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke terlalu sunyi bahkan kabutnya semakin tebal..

"delapan pilihan!." Tiba-tiba terdengar suara diantara kabut-kabut tebal.

"Eh!? Apa!?.." ucap Sakura entah pada siapa.

"leher, jantung, hati, rusuk, urat nadi, ginjal, pankreas, liver... sekarang pilih organ dalam kalian yang ingin dihancurkan." Ucap suara Zabuza dari balik kabut yang semakin tebal.

Sontak keringat dingin Naruto mulai menetes mendengar hal tersebut, Kakashi yang berdiri cukup jauh dari Tazuna menatap waspada disekitarnya, seketika Kakashi menyatukan kedua tangannya dan terciptalah hembusan angin kuat yang langsung menyapu kabut-kabut tebal..

_Deg!_

'pe-perasaan apa ini!?, aura pembunuh dari dua Ninja tingkat jounin sehebat ini!?.. jika terus seperti ini lebih baik aku membunuh diriku sendiri untuk menghilangkan ketakutan ini.' batin Sasuke gemetar saat merasakan aura pembunuh Kakashi yang menggelegar, sejenak Sasuke seperti ingin melukai dirinya dengan kunai untuk menenangkan rasa ketakutan yang berlebih..

"Sasuke.. aku tidak akan membiarkan anggota team-ku mati." Ucap Kakashi sembari menoleh kearah Sasuke dengan ekspresi mirip Gin Ichimaru..

Saat kabut mulai menghilang tiba-tiba saja Zabuza muncul diantara Sakura dan Sasuke, dengan cepat Zabuza langsung menebaskan Kubikiribocho kearah Tazuna namun...

_Jleb!_

Secepat kilat Kakashi melesat kearah Zabuza dan berhasil menghentikan tebasan pedang Zabuza sembari menusukkan kunai kearah rusuk bagian kiri Zabuza, sontak Naruto, Sakura, Sasuke dan Tazuna terpental beberapa meter kebelakang..

Kakashi semakin mendorong kunainya menusuk kedalam rusuk Zabuza namun rupanya tubuh yang Kakashi serang adalah _Mizu_ _Bunshin_, dari belakang muncul Zabuza yang asli sembari bersiap menebaskan pedangnya..

"Sensei! Dibelakang.." seruan Naruto langsung menyadarkan Kakashi dan sempat Kakashi sendiri menoleh kebelakang namun..

_Jrassshhh!_

Senyum kemenangan terpatri di wajah Zabuza ketika ia berhasil menebas Kakashi hingga tubuh sang Ninja peniru itu terbelah menjadi dua bagian tapi sayangnya...

_Cplasshh!_

Tubuh Kakashi langsung pecah menjadi percikan air bersamaan dengan _Mizu Bunshin_ Zabuza, sontak hal itu mengejutkan Zabuza hingga terpaku ditempat..

'rupanya begitu, sejak awal dia sudah meniru _jutsu_-ku.. sepertinya aku lengah.' Batin Zabuza.

_Clek!_

Dari belakang sebuah kunai sudah tertodong di leher Zabuza, rupanya Kakashi berhasil mengecoh Zabuza..

"he! Aku mengerti sekarang, kau sengaja membuat _bunshin_-mu mengatakan hal semacam itu supaya perhatianku terarah pada bocah tampan itu sementara kau yang asli bersembunyi diantara kabut dan menunggu kemuncullanku." Ucap Zabuza pada Kakashi yang sedang menodongkan kunai kearah lehernya."Tapi.." sejenak Zabuza menggantungkan kalimatnya yang langsung membuat kedua mata Kakashi menyipit.

_Deg!_

"aku juga tidak semudah itu tertipu." Ucap Zabuza dingin yang sudah berada dibelakang Kakashi.

_Cplasshh!_

Seketika _Mizu_ _bunshin_ milik Zabuza lenyap..

'Sial.' Batin Kakashi sempat menoleh kebelakang dan melihat sekilas Zabuza langsung menebaskan pedangnya secara horizontal dengan sangat keras..

_Wusss!_

Dengan cekatan Kakashi langsung merunduk hingga membuat tebasan pedang Zabuza meleset dan ujung pedang Kubikiribocho langsung menancap dengan keras di tanah..

_Tak!_

Hampir saja pegangan Zabuza terhadap pedangnya hampir lepas hingga secara reflek Zabuza kembali menggengam ujung pedangnya lalu melesatkan _Back-kick_ keras kearah Kakashi..

_Duagh!_

Seketika Kakashi terpental akibat tendangan keras Zabuza hingga menyebabkan sang Jounin tercebur ke sungai..

"Sekarang!." gumam Zabuza langsung mengeratkan genggaman Kubikirbocho lalu melesat mengejar Kakashi namun..

_Sreet!_

Langkahnya terhenti ketika sebuah paku-paku tajam bertebaran ditanah..

"Heh!, menggelikan sekali.." ucap Zabuza.

Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura menatap horor pertarungan keduanya, mereka baru saja menyaksikan pertarungan Ninja yang sesungguhnya..

'orang itu cukup kuat, dia bisa mengalahkan Kakashi-sensei dengan mudahnya..' batin Sakura.

'kemampuan _Taijutsu_-nya cukup hebat.' Sasuke menatap datar Zabuza..

_Pyarrr!_

Kakashi muncul ke permukaan namun ia merasakan permukaan air terasa berat..

"Heh! dasar bodoh.." tiba-tiba Zabuza sudah berada di belakang Kakashi sambil merapal segel _Jutsu_..

_Suiton : Suiro no Jutsu!_

Seketika Kakashi langsung terperangkap dalam gelembung air, sejenak Zabuza memasukkan pergelangan tangan kanannya kedalam penjara air..

"untuk menghindari seranganku, kau sengaja membiarkan tubuhmu jatuh ke dalam air yang mana itu adalah kesalahan terbesarmu.. ini adalah penjara air khusus dan kau tidak akan bisa kemana-mana, sangat merepotkan bila kau dibiarkan bergerak bebas.." Ucap Zabuza pada Kakashi yang terperangkap, lantas pandangan Zabuza mengarah ke tiga bocah yang tengah kembali pulih dari shok mereka."Hatake Kakashi, sepertinya pertarungan kita tertunda sebentar.. setelah aku membereskan tiga bocah yang berlagak seperti Ninja." Tambah Zabuza memandang dingin kearah mereka bertiga sambil mengangkat tangan kiri yang membentuk segel harimau..

_Suiton : Mizu bunshin no Jutsu_

'sial!, aku tidak menduga dia setangguh itu..' batin Kakashi.

Seketika tercipta Bunshin Zabuza dari air..

"Hehe!.. seorang bocah yang berlagak seperti Ninja hanya karena menggunakan pelindung kepala, menyedihkan sekali.. dengar bocah, yang namanya Ninja itu adalah orang yang bertahan hidup dalam situasi yang selalu mengancam nyawa.. dengan kata lain, kalau namamu sudah tercatat dalam _bingo book_ barulah kau pantas menyebut dirimu ninja.. bocah ingusan seperti kalian tidak pantas menjadi Ninja." Ucap bunshin Zabuza perlahan menghilang dari pandangan mata..

"Me-menghilang lagi!?.." seru Naruto sembari mengedarkan pandangannya dan tetap waspada, begitu juga dengan Sasuke dan Sakura..

_Duagh!_

_Sreeett!_

Entah darimana tiba-tiba bunshin Zabuza berhasil mendaratkan sebuah tendangan keras hingga menyebabkan Naruto terseret cukup jauh hingga menyebabkan pelindung kepalanya lepas..

"NARUTO!.." seru Sakura ketika melihat Naruto sudah tergeletak di tanah..

"Kalian bertiga hanyalah bocah ingusan.." tutur Zabuza.

"KALIAN! CEPAT LARI BERSAMA TAZUNA-SAN!.. KARENA AKU TERKURUNG DISINI ITU BERARTI ZABUZA TIDAK BISA KEMANA-MANA!, GUNAKAN KESEMPATAN INI UNTUK LARI SEBAB _MIZU BUNSHIN_ TIDAK AKAN BERGUNA JIKA TERLALU JAUH DARI TUBUH ASLINYA!.. TUNGGU APALAGI! PERGILAH!." Bentak Kakashi pada ketiga muridnya yang tertegun mendengar ucapan Kakashi, Sasuke mengeratkan kepalan tangannya karena ia merasa tidak bisa apa-apa..

Naruto yang tergeletak di tanah memandang langit-langit, terbayang gambaran-gambaran perjuangannya untuk menjadi Ninja mulai dari merebut gulungan terlarang, berlatih keras setiap hari, mengalahkan Mizuki-sensei, mendapat pelindung kepalanya dari Iruka, hingga ia berhasil mengalahkan satu Ninja kelas chuunin, sontak hal itu memancing perasaan tidak terima ketika perkataan Zabuza menyebutkan dirinya tidak pantas menjadi seorang Ninja..

"HOI! kau pikir aku dapat dikalahkan semudah itu oleh-mu!?.. Jangan bercanda! Dasar kau manusia tisu toilet!." Sontak Naruto berusaha bangkit lalu menatap Zabuza dengan seringai lebar..

"Heh! rupanya kau ingin bermain sebagai pahlawan rupanya.." ucap bunshin Zabuza menatap remeh Naruto..

HEYAAAAAA!

Tiba-tiba Naruto berlari kearah bunshin Zabuza..

"Hentikan! Naruto!." bentak Kakashi.

"dia.." gumam Sasuke.

"Dasar Naruto payah! memangnya berapa banyak nyawa dia punya!?." Sahut Sakura melihat Naruto menerjang sendiria kearah Zabuza..

_Duagh!_

Lagi-lagi Naruto terpental lalu terseret hingga berhenti di didekat Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Dasar Bodoh! kenapa kau menyerang sendirian!.. genin seperti kita tidak akan mampu melawan Ninja yang setingkat Jounin seperti orang itu." bentak Sakura pada Naruto namun Naruto tidak mengindahkan perkataan Sakura..

Perlahan Naruto bangkit kembali dan kali ini tangan kirinya memegang pelindung kepalanya yang terlepas akibat tendangan keras bunshin Zabuza, sontak Sakura tersentak mendapati Naruto berhasil mendapatkan pelindung kepalanya..

'Eh!, pelindung kepala itu!?..' batin Sakura.

Sasuke hanya tertegun melihat keadaan Naruto yang lusuh, Zabuza hanya memandang datar dari kejauhan..

"OI! Manusia tisu toilet.. catat ini baik-baik,-" Naruto kembali memakaikan ikat kepalanya lalu memandang datar Zabuza."aku adalah Ninja Konoha dan Namaku adalah Uzumaki Naruto, sebentar lagi kau akan segera kuhajar habis-habisan." Tambah Naruto..

Bersamaan dengan ucapan tersebut tiba-tiba secara misterius mantel Chakra Naruto mulai aktif dan mulai menyelimuti seluruh tubuh Naruto..

_Deg!_

Sontak pandangan Zabuza menajam ketika melihat perubahan drastis yang terjadi pada Naruto sementara ekspresi Tazuna terkejut mendapati bocah yang selama ini ia remehkan kini mulai menunjukkan taringnya..

'Se-sepertinya aku terlalu meremehkan bocah itu.' batin Tazuna.

Sementara Kakashi yang melihat hal itu tertawa kecil hingga mengundang perhatian Zabuza..

"kenapa kau tertawa!?." Tanya Zabuza dengan nada mengintimidasi..

"Oh! tidak apa-apa, aku hanya kasihan padamu karena sudah membuat muridku yang paling payah itu marah." Jawab Kakashi dengan santai sambil bernafas lega, sementara Zabuza mengeram kesal mendengar jawaban Kakashi.

Ditempat Naruto yang kini dalam mode _Chakra no Yoroi_ mulai menatap dingin bunshin Zabuza..

"Sasuke!, kau masih ingat dengan kejadian minggu lalu!?.. ayo kita lakukan lagi." ucap Naruto membelakangi Sakura dan Sasuke, mendengar hal itu Sasuke tersenyum tipis lalu menghampiri Naruto dan berdiri disampingnya.

"Heh! apa aku harus bekerja sama denganmu!?." Melihat Naruto dalam mode terbaiknya Sasuke merasa tenang sembari menyiapkan kunai ditangannya..

'Pe-perasaan ini!.. seperti waktu itu!.' batin Sakura teringat dengan kejadian waktu ujian bertahan hidup minggu lalu.

"Kau sudah siap!?."

"kapanpun kau siap!, Naruto.."

_Wusshh!_

Sontak Naruto dan Sasuke menghilang secara tiba-tiba, bunshin Zabuza kembali mengeratkan pegangan Kubikiribocho sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar hingga...

_DUAGH!_

_Cplash!_

Tanpa diduga Naruto berhasil mendaratkan pukulannya tepat di wajah bunshin Zabuza hingga bunshin tersebut menghilang hanya dengan sekali pukul, Zabuza yang melihat hal itu mengeram kesal..

"Cih! bocah pendek itu.." gumam Zabuza memandang kesal Naruto, namun pandangannya seketika melebar ketika ia merasakan seseorang di udara..

Rupanya Sasuke melompat tinggi dengan Naruto sebagai pijakan, seketika Sasuke merapal _Jutsu _andalannya dengan cepat...

_Katon : Gokakyu no Jutsu!_

Seketika semburan api Sasuke mengarah tepat ke Zabuza, mau tidak mau Zabuza menghindar dan melepaskan penjara air yang menahan Kakashi..

_Whoosshh!_

Semburan api Sasuke berhasil menghalau Zabuza dan melepaskan Kakashi dari penjara air, kini Kakashi bergabung bersama yang lain..

"kerja sama team bagus, Sasuke.." puji Kakashi yang direspon senyum tipis Sasuke.

_Wussshh!_

Tiba-tiba saja Naruto melesat kembali kearah Zabuza yang tengah berdiri di tengah sungai, tidak ingin kalah Zabuza langsung merapal segel _jutsu_...

_Suiton : Suuryudan no jutsu_

Dari permukaan air muncul naga air raksasa yang melesat kearah Naruto..

_BLAST!_

Dengan cepat naga air tersebut menelan Naruto kedasar sungai, melihat _jutsu_-nya berhasil mengalahkan Naruto senyum kemenangan terpatri diwajah Zabuza namun..

_DUAGH!_

Dari bawah Zabuza tiba-tiba Naruto muncul sembari mendaratkan _Uppercut_ hingga mementalkan Zabuza ke udara, dengan sekali hentakan Naruto melompat keatas melewati tubuh Zabuza hingga akhirnya...

_BUAGH!_

_Bummnn!_

Dengan sangat keras Naruto menendang Zabuza melesat kebawah hingga ke daratan dan menabrak tiga pohon..

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

Ketika Zabuza menabrak pohon terakhir sontak dua buah kunai melesat dan menancap di pergelangan dan kaki kanan Zabuza, dari atas dahan pohon terlihat Kakashi berjongkok sembari memandang datar Zabuza..

"_Ugh!_.. ba-bagaimana bisa bocah itu me-mengalahkanku!?." tanya Zabuza berusaha mendongak keatas.

"Uhmm~ bagaimana ya.. aku lupa mengatakan satu hal padamu, jangan pernah meremehkan Shinobi Konoha." Jawab Kakashi menatap tajam Zabuza sembari menyiapkan sebuah kunai.

_SYUUT!_

_KRAAK!_

Tidak jauh dari tempat Zabuza tiba-tiba Naruto melesat kebawah dan mendarat dengan keras hingga menyebabkan tanah disekitarnya retak, Naruto menatap datar Zabuza lalu menghampiri Ninja Kirigakure tersebut sambil mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya..

"Cukup Naruto! dari sini biar aku saja yang urus." Perintah Kakashi pada Naruto, seketika Naruto menghentikan langkahnya tanpa melepaskan pandangannya pada Zabuza..

_Cough!_

_Cough!_

Zabuza terbatuk-batuk hingga mengeluarkan darah yang membasahi perban yang menutupi wajahnya."Sial! aku tertipu oleh penampilannya yang terlihat seperti bocah payah yang ceroboh.." Rutuk Zabuza berusaha bangkit namun terjatuh kembali karena ia merasakan setengah tubuhnya mati rasa..

_Tap!_

Kakashi melompat dari atas pohon dan mendarat disamping Naruto."muridku yang satu ini memang payah, namun satu hal yang harus kau ingat.." sejenak Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya lalu menaruh telapak tangannya di puncak kepala Naruto."jangan pernah menyinggung mimpi-nya sebagai Hokage, jika kau tidak ingin melawannya saat kekuatan penuh.. kau akan merasakan pertarungan tiada akhir tanpa ada jeda." Sontak perkataan Kakashi barusan membuat mantel pelindung yang menyelimuti Naruto perlahan masuk kembali kedalam tubuhnya.

"Engh!?.. apa yang sebenarnya terjadi?!." Tiba-tiba Naruto celingak-celinguk mendapati dirinya ditempat yang berbeda bersama Kakashi...

_Deg!_

'a-apa yang sebenarnya terjadi!?.' Batin Zabuza kaget melihat perubahan signifikan Naruto ketika tanpa mantel.

"ada apa?!, kau terkejut.. Hehe! Simpan ekspresi-mu itu untuk nanti setelah kau kuhabisi." Setelah mengucapkan itu Kakashi berniat membunuh Zabuza.

_Syut!_

_Jleb!_

_Jleb!_

Tiba-tiba entah dari mana sebuah jarum besi atau biasa disebut _senbon_ melesat dan menancap di leher Zabuza hingga membuat Ninja dari Kirigakure itu tiba-tiba tak sadarkan diri..

Sontak hal itu mengundang perhatian Kakashi dan Naruto lalu dari atas pohon pandangan keduanya mendongak..

"si-siapa orang itu?!.." tanya Naruto pada Kakashi namun Kakashi tidak menjawab pertanyaan Naruto.

Sejenak Kakashi mendekati tubuh Zabuza yang tidak sadarkan diri, lalu Kakashi mulai memeriksa tubuh Zabuza dengan menyentuh urat nadi di leher Zabuza..

'kelihatannya tanda kehidupan Zabuza menghilang, itu berarti dia sudah mati..' setelah memeriksa tubuh Zabuza dari kejauhan Sakura beserta Sasuke dan Tazuna datang menghampiri Kakashi dan Naruto..

"Di-dia kenapa guru?!." Tanya Sakura melihat tubuh Zabuza yang sudah tergeletak sementara Sasuke menyipitkan matanya kearah Ninja misterius yang mengenakan topeng.

"terima kasih banyak, karena sudah membantu kami untuk melumpuhkan Zabuza Momochi.." ucap Ninja tersebut menundukkan sedikit kepalanya.

"Topeng itu.. apa kau adalah ninja pemburu!?." Tanya Kakashi pada Ninja yang diasumsikan sebagai Ninja pemburu.

"mengesankan, kau benar." jawab ninja tersebut singkat.

"Engh!? Ninja pemburu.." beo Naruto.

"ya, tugasku adalah memburu Ninja buron.. aku dari anggota team Ninja Kirigakure." Ujar Ninja tersebut.

Sejenak Kakashi tengah menganalisa Ninja pemburu tersebut..

'dilihat dari postur tubuh dan suara, dia mungkin tidak jauh lebih tua dari Naruto tapi dia sudah menjadi seorang Ninja pemburu.. dia bukan bocah biasa' batin Kakashi.

Sejenak Naruto mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Zabuza lalu ia balikkan lagi ke Ninja tersebut sampai tiga kali dengan ekspresi kesal..

"KAU!, APA MAKSUDNYA SEMUA INI!?.." teriak Naruto sembari menunjuk-nujuk, sontak hal itu mengundang perhatian Sakura dan Sasuke melihat tingkah Naruto..

"tenangkan dirimu Naruto, dia bukan musuh kita." Ucap Kakashi bangkit dari posisinya lalu menghampiri Naruto..

"AKU TIDAK BERTANYA SOAL ITU!.. ZABUZA ITU NINJA YANG KUAT, KENAPA NINJA YANG HAMPIR SAJA MENGALAHKAN SENSEI BISA DENGAN MUDAH MATI BEGITU SAJA DITANGAN BOCAH SEPERTI DIA!.. SEOLAH-OLAH KITA INI TERLIHAT DIPERMAINKAN!." bentak Naruto mendengar ucapan Kakashi.

"baik aku mengerti perasaaanmu, tapi..." Kakashi menjeda kalimatnya lalu mengusap-ngusap puncak kepala Naruto."banyak anak-anak yang lebih muda dari kau dan lebih kuat dari-ku." Ucapan Kakashi langsung membuat Sasuke yang mendengarnya terdiam sementara Naruto menggembungkan kedua pipinya..

_Wush!_

Ninja tersebut tiba-tiba sudah sampai dibawah menggunakan _Shunsin_ dan muncul didekat tubuh Zabuza sembari membawa tubuh Zabuza yang besar..

"pertarungan kalian kini sudah berakhir, dan sekarang aku harus melenyapkan tubuh ini karena tampaknya tubuh ini memiliki sejumlah Rahasia penting.. sampai jumpa." Bersamaan dengan itu sang Ninja pemburu menghilang bersamaan dengan tubuh Zabuza..

"dia menghilang." Gumam Naruto.

Dirasa semuanya sudah berakhir Kakashi menutup kembali mata kirinya sembari menghela nafas lega..

"perjalanan kita lanjutkan kembali, ayo!." Perintah Kakashi.

"Hahaha! Terima kasih banyak semuanya, mari kita kerumahku untuk beristirahat sejenak." Seru Tazuna merasa lega karena ancaman sudah tidak ada.

_Bruugh!_

Tiba-tiba saja Kakashi ambruk ketanah..

"Kakashi-sensei!." Seru Sakura dan Naruto serempak.

"Kenapa dengan dia!?." Tazuna terlihat panik melihat Kakashi tiba-tiba tersungkur ketanah..

'tubuhku terasa tidak mau bergerak, sepertinya aku terlalu berlebihan menggunakan Sharingan..' batin Kakashi meratapi nasibnya..

.

.

.

.

Sore harinya Team 7 berhasil sampai di rumah yang menjadi tempat tinggal Tazuna, segera Kakashi dibaringkan diatas futon sementara Sasuke dan Naruto sedang bersandar di tembok sembari meluruskan kaki mereka yang sempat tegang sebelumnya akibat pertarungan berat melawan Zabuza...

"apa dia baik-baik saja?!." Tanya seorang wanita berusia 29-an bernama Tsunami pada Sakura..

"tenang saja, aku baik-baik saja.. mungkin untuk seminggu kedepan aku tidak bisa menggerakan tubuhku untuk sementara." Jawab Kakashi.

"ngomong-ngomong sensei, aku penasaran siapa bocah dibalik topeng itu." ujar Sakura sembari penasaran dengan sosok dibalik Ninja pemburu tersebut.

"hmm~ topeng itu dipakai oleh tim khusus Ninja pemburu Kirigakure, mereka dikenal sebagai team pemusnah jasad.. tugas mereka adalah melenyapkan jasad Ninja tanpa meninggalkan jejak sedikitpun, didalam tubuh seorang Ninja tersimpan informasi-informasi rahasia desa.. contohnya jika aku terbunuh maka rahasia tentang sharingan akan terungkap, lebih berbahaya lagi musuh akan mencuri _ninjutsu_ jika tidak waspada.. jasad seorang Ninja dapat mengungkapkan informasi penting, jadi para Ninja pemburu melenyapkan jasad Ninja-ninja mereka yang telah mati demi melindungi informasi tentang desa mereka.. tidak bersuara dan tidak berbau, itulah kehidupan seorang ninja." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar yang menarik perhatian semua orang di rumah tersebut.

'jadi tubuh Zabuza akan dipotong-potong dan di buang.. Hiiii! Mengerikan.' Batin Sakura sambil membayangkan potongan tubuh Zabuza yang masih segar.

.

.

.

Sementara itu ditempat lain tepatnya di hutan yang jauh, seorang Ninja pemburu yang membawa tubuh Zabuza tengah mengeluarkan peralatan operasi pembedahan, sang Ninja mengambil gunting kecil untuk memotong perban yang melilit sebagian wajah Zabuza..

"pertama-tama aku akan memotong perban yang menutupi mulut, lalu mengeringkan darah yang menempel dan.." tanpa basa-basi Ninja tersebut segera berniat menggunting perban yang menutupi mulut Zabuza..

_Tak!_

"Tidak perlu!, aku bisa melakukannya sendiri!.." tiba-tiba Zabuza terbangun sembari memperlihatkan wajah seram mirip iblis dengan sorot mata lebar dan deretan gigi tajam dan menahan tangan Ninja tersebut..

"Oh! kau sudah bangun rupanya.." ucap Ninja bertopeng itu pada Zabuza.

_Klek!_

"sialan, kau memang kasar sekali.." ucap Zabuza sembari mencabut paksa _senbon_ yang menancap di lehernya.

"seharusnya kau tidak mencabut jarum-jarum itu secara paksa, nanti kau bisa mati sungguhan." Jawab ninja itu.

"Hah~ mau sampai kapan kau pakai topeng bodoh itu?." tanya Zabuza selesai mencabuti _senbon_ yang menancap di lehernya.

"topeng ini mengingatkanku pada masa itu.. ditambah lagi topeng ini bagus untuk penyamaran." sejenak Ninja pemburu itu melepaskan topeng yang melekat diwajahnya, setelah dilepas terlihat wajah seorang bocah laki-laki yang mirip wanita."tanpa topeng ini aku tidak akan bisa menyelamatkanmu dari mereka." Tambah bocah laki-laki itu.

"lain kali jika kau ingin menempatkanku dalam kematian sesaat coba untuk tidak menargetkan leherku, kau seharusnya memilih titik akupuntur yang aman." Ungkap Zabuza sembari memperbaiki perban yang menutupi sebagian wajahnya.

"kurasa kau benar." sahut bocah laki-laki sembari tersenyum sementara Zabuza hanya memandang sesaat wajah bocah laki-laki itu."alasannya karena aku tidak ingin melukai tubuhmu dan lehermu tidak memiliki banyak otot.. jadi lebih mudah untuk mengarahkan titik akupuntur disana, seharusnya kau tidak akan bisa bergerak untuk jangka waktu seminggu kedepan tapi kurasa kau mampu untuk pulih lebih cepat." Jelas bocah laki-laki itu yang mendapat tatapan serius Zabuza.

"kau begitu polos dan pintar, berhati-hatilah sedikit.. Haku." Ucap Zabuza dengan nada sedikit mengkhawatirkan.

"Hehe~ tenang saja, aku ini sangat kuat.." jawab haku tersenyum manis seperti wanita..

Sejenak Haku bangkit dari posisinya sembari mengawasi kondisi di sekitar..

"sepertinya kabut sudah mulai hilang." Ujar Haku sembari memandang langit sore yang sebentar lagi akan berganti malam.

"aku akan mengalahkan si pengguna Sharingan itu dan bocah tengik yang sok jagoan.." ucap Zabuza sembari mengeratkan kepalan tangannya, mendengar hal itu perhatian Haku mulai tertuju pada ucapan Zabuza.

"maksudmu bocah kuning yang sangat berisik itu?!." tanya Haku.

"Heh! kau mungkin akan tertawa berhadapan dengannya, bocah laki-laki itu sangat ceroboh dan mudah sekali untuk dilawan, bahkan tanpa _Ninjutsu_-pun kau dapat membunuhnya dengan sangat mudah... tapi jangan sampai terkecoh dengan penampilannya, dibalik tampang bodohnya tersembunyi monster yang sebenarnya.." ungkap Zabuza mengingat kejadian sebelumnya dimana ia dikalahkan hanya menggunakan _Taijutsu_, dengan keras Zabuza mencabut paksa rumput disekitarnya lalu ia remas."bocah itu berubah menjadi sosok yang berbeda ketika mantel pelindung yang terbuat dari Chakra muncul, mantel itu sangat mirip dengan yang dimiliki pemimpin desa Kumogakure.." tambah Zabuza membuang rumput yang ia cabut tadi ke sembarangan tempat.

"aku pernah dengar pemimpin di desa itu terkenal dengan kecepatannya,." Ujar Haku mengedarkan pandangannya ke segalah arah sebelum kembali menatap Zabuza.

"di tambah si Ninja peniru bernama Hatake Kakashi, bedebah Konoha ini sungguh membuatku gusar.. aku tidak sabar menantikan wajah-wajah bocah ingusan itu terpampang di _Bingo book_, supaya aku dapat dengan mudah membunuh mereka semua satu per satu." Sejenak tangan Haku menyentuh punggung telapak tangan Zabuza.

"sebaiknya kau istirahat dan lupakan sejenak kejadian tadi, kita bisa menghadapi mereka semua nanti.. bersama-sama." ucap Haku kembali tersenyum, Zabuza hanya memandang datar wajah Haku..

"sebaiknya kita kembali.." ucap Zabuza berusaha memaksakan diri untuk berdiri sembari bertopang pada Kubikiribocho..

"kau yakin tidak apa-apa?!."

"Jangan meremehkan aku Haku!." Tatap dingin Zabuza pada Haku sebelum direspon anggukan pelan Haku.

_Wush!_

Zabuza dan Haku pergi dari tempat tersebut dengan sangat cepat..

.

.

.

Beberapa hari telah berlalu setelah kejadian team 7 berhasil mengalahkan salah satu Ninja kirigakure bernama Zabuza, selama di rumah Tazuna kegiatan Naruto adalah berlatih diluar sembari menunggu Kakashi pulih dari cidera-nya..

Saat ini tepatnya di tengah hutan Naruto tengah melatih fisik seperti push-up sebanyak 100 repetisi, sit-up 100 repetisi, squat 100 repetisi dan bermeditasi selama mungkin, diatas sebuah batu Naruto sedang melakukan meditasi ditemani kicauan burung hingga akhirnya Naruto masuk ke alam bawah sadar...

_Clep!_

Seketika Naruto membuka matanya dan mendapati dirinya sudah berada di depan jeruji besi yang mengurung Kyuubi..

"Oy! Rubah jelek!.. kau disana!?." Teriak Naruto dari luar Jeruji.

Seketika gumpalan Chakra merah muncul dan membentuk wajah Kyuubi dengan seringai iblis andalannya menatap Naruto..

"**kau lagi, mau apa kau kemari?!.."** tanya Kyuubi.

"Hehe~ tidak ada.. aku hanya mampir kemari karena aku merindukanmu." Jawab Naruto dengan cengiran lebar.

"**sudah 3 hari berturut-turut kau selalu datang kesini dan menanyakan hal-hal tidak penting.. sudah cukup celotehanmu membuatku sakit kepala." **ungkap Kyuubi.

"Oh! ayolah Kyuubi.. aku masih penasaran dengan nama asli-mu." Pinta Naruto dengan ekspresi berharap.

"**untuk apa aku memberitahu nama asli-ku padamu?!."** Sontak ucapan Kyuubi langsung mendapat respon kesal Naruto.

"Argh! Apa sesulit itu menyebutkan nama asli-mu?!." Bentak Naruto sambil mengacak-ngacak rambutnya ala komikal.

"**Hehehe! Kau pikir semudah itu mendapatkan nama asliku?!.." **ucap Kyuubi menyeringai lebar namun Naruto tidak terpengaruh dengan seringai tersebut karena sudah sering dia melihat Kyuubi menyeringai..

"Hmph! lupakan soal yang tadi, sekarang aku tidak tertarik lagi.. ngomong-ngomong Kyuubi, akhir-akhir ini aku selalu tak sadarkan diri ketika sedang bertarung.. apa kau tahu apa penyebabnya?." Tanya Naruto mengganti topik pembicaraan.

"**mungkin karena kau selalu menggunakan mantel Chakra misterius itu." **sontak ucapan Kyuubi mengundang perhatian Naruto..

"mantel Chakra!?." Beo Naruto dengan satu alis terangkat.

"**benar, aku sudah memperhatikan setiap pertarunganmu akhir-akhir ini.. setiap kali kau merasa terpojok tiba-tiba saja mantel tersebut muncul dan mengambil alih kesadaranmu, itu sebabnya kau selalu tersadar saat pertarungan sudah selesai." **Tutur Kyuubi pada Naruto.

"oh begitu rupanya.. jadi itu penyebabnya, pantas saja saat aku tengah bersemangat bertarung tiba-tiba saja pandanganku berubah menjadi putih terang, seperti ada cahaya yang menyinari pandanganku namun membuatku nyaman hingga beberapa menit kemudian kesadaranku dapat aku kendalikan dan boom!.. tiba-tiba saja pertarungan sudah selesai." Ungkap Naruto sambil mencubit dagunya dengan pose keren.

"**berhentilah bertingkah bodoh seperti itu, Naruto.." **ucap Kyuubi dengan pandangan setengah terbuka.

"apa ada cara untuk menangkalnya?.. jujur saja lama kelamaan aku tidak nyaman, ini seperti memaksaku untuk pingsan." Ucap Naruto.

"**hmmm~ nikmati saja Bocah, kekuatan seperti itu tidak ada yang memilikinya selain kau satu-satunya.. cobalah untuk mengendalikan kekuatan tersebut."** Saran kyuubi.

"bagaimana caranya?!." Tanya Naruto.

"**kau cari tahu saja sendiri, aku malas mengatakannya.." **bersamaan dengan ucapan tersebut seketika Chakra merah yang membentuk wajah Kyuubi tiba-tiba pecah bagai gelembung sabun..

"HEY! AKU BELUM SELESAI BICARA!.. APA KAU MENDENGARKU RUBAH PAYAH!.." bentak Naruto sampai-sampai harus menggedor-gedor jeruji besi yang mengurung Kyuubi namun tidak ada respon dari sang rubah ekor 9.

"Ck! rubah tidak berguna!." Seketika Naruto duduk bersila sambil bersedekap membelakangi Jeruji besi tersebut.

Karena tidak mendapat respon positif Naruto segera memejamkan matanya dan berkonsentrasi, sedetik kemudian Naruto membuka matanya sembari mengedarkan pandangannya ke sekitar..

'payah!.. lebih baik aku bertanya saja pada Kakashi-sensei.' batin Naruto yang sudah kembali dari alam bawa sadar segera bangkit dari posisi meditasinya lalu segera pulang menuju rumah Tazuna..

.

Sesampainya di rumah Tazuna segera Naruto menemui Kakashi yang terlihat sudah pulih sedang berkumpul dengan Sakura dan Sasuke..

"Yo! Apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!." Sapa Naruto namun tidak ada yang menyambutnya karena perhatian mereka tengah tertuju pada Kakashi.

"ada apa sensei?!." Tanya Naruto pada Kakashi yang terlihat sedang mengingat sesuatu..

"aku jadi teringat dengan jasad Zabuza yang dibawa Ninja pemburu kemarin, biasanya mereka akan memusnahkan jasad Ninja yang mereka incar di tempat kejadian.." ucap Kakashi.

"jadi apa masalahnya sensei?." Tanya Sakura masih belum paham.

"apa kalian melihat bagaimana Ninja pemburu kemarin memusnahkan jasad Zabuza?." Ujar Kakashi yang direspon keheningan mereka bertiga.

"sepertinya tidak, Ninja yang kemarin membawa jasad Zabuza langsung pergi begitu saja.." jawab Sakura.

"jika dia ingin menyelesaikan misi-nya, dia harus memenggal kepala Zabuza saat itu juga.. terlebih lagi senjata yang digunakan untuk membunuh Zabuza adalah sebuah _Senbon_." Tutur Kakashi yang mendapat respon pandangan serius ketiga muridnya.

_Deg!_

"Tidak mungkin!." Seketika ekspresi Sasuke baru teringat sesuatu kegunaan _Senbon_ yang melumpuhkan Zabuza..

"kau menyadarinya juga ya Sasuke.." jawab Kakashi sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya.

"hey! sebenarnya apa yang sedang kalian bicarakan?!." Sahut Tazuna penasaran dengan topik pembahasan Team 7.

"ada kemungkinan Zabuza masih hidup.." ucap Kakashi dengan nada dingin.

.

.

.

Chapter 05 end..


	6. Chapter 6

**NARUTO THE GREAT NINJA FROM HIDDEN LEAF**

**Genre : Adventure, Friendship**

**DISCLAIMER : NARUTO AND ALL BELONG TO MASASHI KISHIMOTO**

**WARNING! : typo, alur melenceng, SEMI-OP Naruto, Strong Naruto, Paragraf Berantakan, Gaje, Word tidak menentu, canon, OOC, Banyak istilah yang kurang dimengerti, Bahasa baku dan aneh..**

Summary : Naruto Uzumaki, dia adalah bocah nakal yang berasal dari desa konoha namun siapa sangka jika dirinya bertemu dengan sosok misterius yang memberikan sedikit kekuatan tambahan hingga mengakibatkan hidupnya sedikit berubah, bagaimana perjalanan Naruto dalam meraih cita-citanya menjadi Hokage...

.

.

.

.

* * *

**CHAPTER 6**

**Preparation**

* * *

Situasi dirumah Tazuna menjadi hening mendengar asumsi Kakashi soal Zabuza yang diduga masih hidup, tidak ada satu kata-pun yang terucap dari Naruto maupun Sasuke..

"bukankah Kakashi-sensei sendiri yang memeriksa jasad Zabuza dan sensei sendiri yang mengatakan Zabuza sudah tewas." Sahut Sakura.

"yeah memang, aku pikir juga begitu.. namun aku baru menyadari tentang kematian sementara atau mati suri, _senbon_ yang digunakan Ninja kemarin itu tidak mengenai organ vital Zabuza.. selain itu jenis jarum yang digunakan adalah jarum yang digunakan untuk akupuntur, bagi Ninja pemburu membuat seseorang mati sementara itu perkara mudah.. sebab mereka hafal dengan anatomi tubuh tubuh manusia." Jelas Kakashi panjang lebar.

"hmmm~ dugaanku sekarang adalah pertama Ninja tersebut membawa tubuh Zabuza, kedua dia menggunakan _senbon_ sebagai alasan Zabuza terbunuh.. dari dua poin tersebut sudah jelas motif Ninja tersebut untuk menyelematkan Zabuza." ujar Sakura yang direspon anggukan pelan Kakashi.

"benar sekali, aku sempat curiga waktu Zabuza tewas setelah menerima hujaman _senbon_ di lehernya." ucap Kakashi.

"yang benar saja? Mana mungkin Ninja pemburu mau melakukan hal semacam itu, sudah menjadi tugas mereka melenyapkan orang-orang seperti Zabuza." Ujar Tazuna.

"tidak, dengan semua kecurigaan ini.. kami harus mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum terlambat, itulah aturan dunia Shinobi.." Gumam Kakashi."terlebih lagi, tidak peduli Zabuza masih hidup atau sudah mati.. tidak menutup kemungkinan orang yang bernama Gatou akan menyewa Shinobi yang lebih hebat lagi." tambah kakashi.

Tersirat ekspresi senang di wajah Naruto mendengar kemungkinan Zabuza masih hidup..

'Heh!? dia sepertinya sangat senang mendengar Zabuza masih hidup.' Batin Kakashi memandang sekilas ekspresi Naruto.

"apa maksud sensei dengan mempersiapkan segalanya sebelum terlambat? Sensei baru saja pulih." Sahut Sakura.

"mulai besok aku akan melatih kalian." Ucap Kakashi.

"eh!? Latihan.." beo Sakura.

"ASIK! Latihan seperti apa Kakashi-sensei!?." Seru Naruto sangat antusias.

"kalian tunggu saja besok." Jawab Kakashi.

"tapi Sensei, bagaimana jika Zabuza menyerang disaat kami bertiga sedang berlatih?." Tanya Sasuke.

"soal itu kalian tidak perlu mengkhawatirkannya, orang yang baru saja pulih dari kematian sementara harus beristirahat penuh untuk memulihkan kondisi tubuhnya." Jawab Kakashi.

"kita jadi latihan'kan?!.. kedengarannya menyenangkan." sahut Naruto dengan antusias.

"kedengarannya tidak menyenangkan."

Terdengar suara dari arah pintu masuk, seorang anak laki-laki berusia 9 tahun tengah berdiri menatap team 7 dengan pandangan datar..

"AH! Inari darimana saja kau!?." Sambut Tazuna pada anak laki-laki bernama Inari.

"Kakek.." gumam Inari mengampiri Tazuna.

Tatapan kurang menyenangkan datang dari Naruto, Sasuke dan Sakura..

"Inari beri salam pada kakak-kakak ini, mereka adalah Ninja yang melindungi Kakek." Ucap Tazuna sambil menyentuh puncak kepala Inari.

Sontak Inari memandang dingin mereka bertiga..

"Ibu, mereka semua akan mati.." ujar Inari pada ibu-nya, sontak hal itu memancing kemarahan Naruto..

"APA KAU BILANG!? KEMARI KESINI SUPAYA AKU BISA MENGHAJARMU!." Bentak Naruto.

"Hey! sudah hentikan itu Naruto, bisa-bisanya kau marah pada anak kecil!." Seru Sakura sembari menahan Naruto agar tidak kelewatan.

"tidak ada yang bisa menang melawan Gatou." Ucap Inari sembari memandang datar Naruto.

"KAU!." Naruto semakin berontak.

"Hey! kubilang hentikan!.." sontak Sakura langsung memukul kepala Naruto dan membuatnya berhenti.

"Hey! dengar ya.. Aku adalah seorang Ninja yang akan menyandang gelar Hokage, orang seperti Gatou tidak akan ada apa-apanya melawanku." Seru Naruto menyeringai.

"_Pfft.._ kau itu bodoh sekali, tidak akan ada hal yang seperti itu." ejek Inari meremehkan.

"APA!?." Naruto semakin geram.

"NARUTO!."

Setelah puas mengejek Naruto kini Inari berjalan menuju pintu..

"Inari kau mau kemana?!." Tanya Tazuna.

"aku mau melihat laut dari kamarku.." jawab Inari sembari menutup pintu..

Keheningan tercipta di ruang tengah..

"maaf ya, dia jadi begitu setelah ayahnya meninggal.." ucap Tazuna dengan nada parau.

"memangnya apa yang terjadi dengan ayah Inari?." Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"ayah Inari, dibunuh oleh Gatou." Seketika ekspresi berkabung muncul diantara team 7.

"maaf soal itu Tazuna-san."

"tidak apa-apa, kejadian itu sudah lama berlalu cukup lama." Jawab Tazuna tersenyum tipis.

Karena masih merasa tersinggung dengan perkataan Inari sontak Naruto tanpa basa-basi langsung pergi menuju kamar Inari yang berada di lantai dua..

"Hey! Naruto." Sakura tidak tahan dengan kelakuan Naruto langsung berdiri.

"Sakura, biarkan saja.." ujar Kakashi yang langsung membuat Sakura mengurungkan niatnya.

Ketika Naruto sampai di lantai dua sejenak ia berkeliling mencari ruangan Inari hingga Naruto mendengar suara isak tangis di salah satu pintu, Naruto berniat untuk melabrak Inari namun isakkan tangis Inari sembari memanggil-manggil ayahnya membuat Naruto menghentikan niatnya lalu meninggalkan Inari sendirian..

.

.

.

Keesokkan harinya Team 7 memulai latihan mereka seperti yang di janjikan Kakashi..

"baiklah, sekarang aku ingin bertanya pada kalian apa itu Chakra?." Ucap Kakashi.

"Engh!? Chakra?.. apa itu nama makanan?." jawab Naruto.

"Kau itu seorang Ninja! Bagaimana bisa kau tidak tahu apa itu Chakra!?.. memangnya selama ini apa yang kau pelajari di Akademi?." Bentak Sakura pada Naruto.

"Hehe~ aku selalu tertidur kalau ada pelajaran yang sulit.." ungkap Naruto sembari menggaruk kepalanya.

'gawat sekali jika Naruto sampai tidak tahu apa itu Chakra.' Batin Kakashi mendengar penuturan Naruto.

"Baiklah, apa ada yang bisa menjelaskan?." Kakashi mengalihkan pandangannya kearah Sakura dan Sasuke.

"aku bisa menjawabnya, Chakra merupakan energi yang di butuhkan Shinobi untuk mengeluarkan sebuah _jutsu_.. energi itu memiliki dua bagian, yaitu energi tubuh dan energi spritual, energi tubuh adalah energi yang berasal dari sel-sel tubuh sedangkan energi spritual didapatkan melalui latihan dan pengalaman lainnya.. jika di gabungkan keduanya melalu segel tangan maka Shinobi bisa mengeluarkan sebuah jutsu." Jawab Sasuke tersenyum kemenangan.

"Sasuke-kun memang hebat!." Gumam Sakura kagum dengan jawaban Sasuke.

"sepertinya aku unggul dalam masalah pengetahuan, bagaimana menurutmu Naruto?." ucap Sasuke memandang remeh Naruto.

"Grrrr! Menyebalkan sekali.."

"sudah~ sudah~ hentikan pertengkaran kalian.. sekarang kalian akan belajar cara mengendalikan Chakra, di pertarungan sebelumnya Sasuke berhasil menggunakan _Jutsu_ dan Naruto juga berhasil menunjukkan mantel Chakra-nya namun tetap saja kalian semua belum bisa mengendalikan Chakra dengan sempurna." Ujar Kakashi yang mendapat respon anggukan pelan ketiganya."kalian akan belajar mengendalikan Chakra dengan memanjat pohon." Tambah Kakashi.

"Memanjat pohon!?." Beo ketiganya.

"tepat sekali, sekarang dengarkan baik-baik.. ini bukanlah cara memanjat pohon menggunakan tangan melainkan memanjat menggunakan kedua kaki." Sontak hal itu mengundang perhatian ketiganya.

Tanpa basa-basi Kakashi langsung memasang segel tangan harimau, seketika Chakra menyelimuti telapak kaki Kakashi lalu dengan perlahan Kakashi melangkah kearah batang pohon lalu berjalan santai hingga akhirnya Kakashi berhenti di salah satu dahan pohon dengan posisi menghadap kebawah..

"sekarang apa kalian paham?.. caranya dengan memfokuskan Chakra kalian dibawah telapak kaki lalu cobalah untuk melangkah." Ucap Kakashi.

"tunggu sebentar! Bagaimana kami bisa jadi kuat hanya dengan memanjat pohon seperti yang dilakukan Sensei sekarang?!." seru Sakura.

"dengarkan baik-baik, semua Ninja sekalipun hanya setingkat genin jika menguasai hal yang mendasar sudah cukup dia bisa dikatakan seorang Shinobi hebat.. tujuan dari latihan ini adalah bagaimana cara kalian mengendalikan Chakra dengan sempurna dan mengeluarkannya ditempat yang tepat dan waktu yang tepat, bahkan hal sepele seperti ini jika tidak mengetahui dasarnya Ninja sekaliber Jounin-pun akan kesulitan melakukannya." Jawab Kakashi dengan nada datar sembari mengeluarkan tiga buah kunai dari saku-nya lalu melemparkan kearah Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke.

_ Syut!_

_ Jleb!_

_ Jleb!_

_ Jleb!_

"gunakan kunai itu untuk menandai seberapa tinggi kalian bisa memanjat, berusahalah untuk setinggi mungkin kalian membuat tanda.. untuk pertama kali cobalah berlari terlebih dahulu, mengerti?!." Jelas Kakashi.

Naruto, Sakura dan Sasuke mengambil kunai yang diberikan Kakashi..

"latihan ini sepertinya sangat mudah, akan kuselesaikan ini sebelum sarapan." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"kalau begitu kenapa tidak panjat saja pohonnya." Jawab Kakashi.

'baiklah, pertama-tama pusatkan Chakra pada telapak kaki..' batin Naruto mengikuti apa yang di ajarkan Kakashi.

Sakura dan Sasuke juga melakukan apa yang dilakukan Naruto, setelah ketiganya merasakan sesuatu berpusat di telapak kaki mereka segera mereka bertiga langsung berlalu kearah pohon yang cukup tinggi dan memiliki batang pohon yang tebal..

_ Tap!_

Sontak ketiganya secara bersamaan berhasil memanjat pohon dan berlari semampu mereka..

_ Krak!_

Tiba-tiba pijakan kaki Sasuke hancur hingga akhirnya Sasuke berhasil membuat garis di pohon lalu melakukan lompatan salto kebelakang dan mendarat dengan sempurna..

'tidak kusangka akan sesulit ini..' batin Sasuke memandang sejenak lubang bekas tapak kaki Sasuke di batang pohon.

Sementara Naruto yang selangkah diatas Sasuke masih terus berlari hingga akhirnya...

_ Slip!_

Uwaaaa!

_ Bruuk!_

Naruto juga berhasil menandai garis di batang pohon sebelum akhirnya ia jatuh ketanah..

"Si-sial!." Gumam Naruto bangkit.

'jika jumlah Chakra berlebihan akan menghancurkan kayu-nya dan jika Chakranya terlalu sedikit maka otomatis kaki tidak akan menempel di kayu.' Batin Sasuke memandang Naruto yang tengah membersihkan debu yang menempel di pakaian.

"ini sangat mudah sekali!." Seru Sakura yang sudah berada diatas pohon sembari memandang kearah Naruto dan Sasuke.

Sasuke yang melihat Sakura sudah sampai di atas pohon sejenak berjongkok sembari menghela nafas..

"Kerja bagus Sakura!." Seru Naruto memandang kagum.

'_Sigh! kenapa dia yang memujiku, yang aku inginkan hanyalah pujian Sasuke.._' batin Sakura.

"sepertinya kalian berdua baru saja dikalahkan oleh seorang wanita, kemana harga diri kalian sebagai seorang pria, Hm?." Ujar Kakashi.

Sejenak Naruto dan Sasuke saling pandang satu sama lain sebelum akhirnya mereka berdua kembali melesat kearah batang pohon lalu memanjat kembali dengan ambisi masing-masing..

'Naruto dan Sasuke memiliki potensi yang menjanjikan, untuk saat ini Sasuke sudah menunjukkan kemampuannya sejauh ini dengan sangat baik sementara Naruto memiliki sesuatu yang spesial didalam dirinya.. jika latihan ini berjalan lancar, mereka berdua bisa menjadi Ninja paling hebat di Konoha.' Batin Kakashi memandang Sasuke dan Naruto yang tengah berusaha keras.

Dari balik pohon terlihat Inari mengamati Naruto berlatih namun tidak lama sebelum ia melangkah pulang kerumah dengan perasaan terbayang mendiang ayahnya..

.

.

.

.

Di bagian lain hutan terdapat bangunan yang menjadi tempat persembunyian Gatou, di dalamnya terlihat Zabuza terbaring dengan Haku yang duduk menunggu disamping..

_ Kriet!_

Terdengar pintu terbuka yang langsung menarik perhatian Haku..

"jadi kau kembali dengan kekalahan, Ninja dari desa Kiri memang lemah." Ujar seorang pria berjas dengan kacamata hitam membingkai diwajah bernama Gatou.

Gatou datang bersama pengawalnya bernama Zouri dan Waraji, mereka berdua adalah seorang samurai sewaan Gatou..

"kau bahkan tidak bisa membalas kematian anak buahmu, bagaimana bisa kau menyebut dirimu Iblis dari Kirigakure.. jangan membuatku tertawa." Ucap Gatou.

_ Deg!_

Ketika Zabuza melirik kearah Gatou sontak dua pengawalnya langsung berdiri didepan Gatou sambil bersiap menarik katana..

"tunggu disini.." Gatou memerintahkan anak buahnya untuk tetap ditempat."Hey, Apa kau tuli!?.. kenapa hanya dia,-"

_ Grep!_

Sontak Gatou terkejut ketika tangannya ditahan oleh Haku..

"Jangan.. kau sentuh Zabuza dengan tangan kotormu itu!?." ancam Haku pada Gatou.

Melihat tuannya dalam bahaya segera Zouri dan Waraji menarik katana mereka namun tanpa diduga Haku sudah merebut senjata keduanya tanpa mereka sadari sembari menodongkan katana kearah leher keduanya...

'Ti-tidak mungkin..'

'pergerakannya tidak kusadari!..'

"jika kalian tidak berhenti sekarang juga maka aku akan membunuh kalian!." Ancam Haku pada Gatou dengan tatapan menusuk.

Seketika Gatou berkeringat dingin mendapatkan intimidasi dari Haku, sementara Zouri dan Waraji terpaku ditempat setelah mengalami kejadian tadi..

"Cih! sekali lagi kalian gagal.. jangan pernah kembali kesini!." Seru Gatou meninggalkan Haku dan Zabuza.

Setelah keadaannya kembali kondusif Haku sejenak menghela nafas lalu memandang wajah Zabuza..

"Haku, kau tidak perlu melaku,-"

"aku tahu.. ini bukan waktu yang tepat untuk membunuh Gatou."

"jika kau membuat keributan disini mereka akan semakin banyak, kita akan kesulitan membunuh Gatou." Ucap Zabuza.

"aku tahu, kita harus sedikit bersabar.." jawab Haku tersenyum.

'Heh!?.. dasar bocah ini.' batin Zabuza.

.

.

.

Hari semakin siang, Naruto beserta Sasuke dan Sakura masih terlihat memanjat pohon hingga keadaan mereka dipenuhi peluh dan debu, Sakura terlihat bersandar di pohon karena kelelahan sementara Sasuke dan Naruto masih terus berusaha dan belum beristirahat...

'_sigh_! Melelahkan, Naruto dan Sasuke sedikitpun tidak istirahat.. seberapa banyak stamina yang mereka miliki?!.' Batin Sakura memperhatikan Naruto dan Sasuke.

Kakashi masih setia mengawasi tiga muridnya latihan memanjat pohon..

'mereka berdua memiliki kekuatan yang sama dan tekad yang sama, Sasuke unggul dalam _Ninjutsu_ sedangkan Naruto unggul dalam _taijutsu_ tapi yang membedakan mereka berdua adalah jumlah Chakra.. Chakra yang dimiliki Naruto lebih banyak dibandingkan dengan Sasuke maupun milikku, aku sangat yakin sekali jika Naruto lebih memfokuskan pengendalian Chakra-nya dia bisa menjadi seorang Kage dalam waktu singkat ditambah Mantel Chakra yang menjadi andalan Naruto, Hehe~ kurasa aku terlalu meremehkan Naruto.. sial! aku jadi gemetar membayangkannya.' Batin Kakashi menganalisa Sasuke dan Naruto.

Naruto semakin mengejar tanda Sasuke, melihat Naruto yang semakin mendekat tiba-tiba pijakannya tidak stabil hingga memaksa Sasuke jatuh kebawah dan mendarat dengan sempurna begitu juga dengan Naruto yang mendarat dengan sempurna..

"Hehehe! Sebentar lagi aku akan mendahuluimu Sasuke!." Ucap Naruto dengan perasaan bangga.

"Khe! Jangan senang dulu, jarakmu masih setengah dariku dan aku masih terus naik lebih tinggi lagi." balas Sasuke.

"kalau begitu aku tidak akan kalah!." Sontak Naruto kembali memanjat dengan penuh semangat.

"tidak akan kubiarkan!." Sasuke juga tidak mau kalah.

"Baiklah! Karena hari semakin siang hari ini cukup sampai disini latihannya!.." sahut Kakashi yang langsung membuat Naruto dan Sasuke berhenti lalu menghampiri Kakashi.

"tapi sensei, aku belum merasa lelah." ucap Naruto dengan wajah penuh dengan keringat dan lecet.

"aku juga." tambah Sasuke setuju dengan Naruto meskipun ekspre berkata lain namun Sasuke tetap memaksakan kondisinya.

"Haha~ aku mengerti semangat kalian tapi mengisi tenaga juga penting, kalian belum sarapan.. sebaiknya kita kembali karena Sakura sudah mendahului." Ucap Kakashi.

Akhirnya siang itu Naruto dan Sasuke mengakhiri sesi latihan mereka lalu kembali ke rumah Tazuna bersama-sama..

.

_ Nyem!_

_ Nyem!_

_ Nyem!_

Terlihat mereka berdua makan dengan terburu-buru karena ingin melanjutkan latihan, Kakashi yang melihatnya hanya bisa menggeleng kepala sementara Sakura beberapa kali membentak Naruto karena makan dengan sangat terburu-buru hingga kuah makanannya tumpah..

"TAMBAH!." Seru mereka berdua serempak sambil memandang sengit satu sama lain.

"Ugh!.."

_ Hoeek!_

"KALAU SUDAH DIMUNTAHKAN JANGAN DIMAKAN LAGI!." Seru Sakura.

"tidak, aku harus makan.." gumam Sasuke.

"Hehe~ benar, tidak peduli apapun yang terjadi.. kami harus menjadi lebih kuat!."

'yah~ tapi tidak harus di depan meja makan.' Batin Kakashi sambil menikmati makanannya.

Selesai makan Naruto dan Sasuke langsung berangkat menuju tempat latihan sebelumnya, Kakashi yang melihat keduanya menghilang secara tiba-tiba hanya bisa tertegun...

'sebenarnya mereka berdua makan apa barusan?.' Batin Kakashi dengan ekspresi heran.

"wah~mereka cepat sekali perginya.." ujar Tazuna.

Inari yang melihat itu langsung pergi begitu saja...

"Inari! Kau mau kemana!?.." tanya Tsunami namun tidak direspon oleh Inari yang pergi ke kamarnya seperti biasa..

"Hah~ anak itu.." pasrah Tazuna melihat sikap cucu-nya yang membuatnya khawatir.

"kau bilang ayah Inari meninggal dibunuh oleh Gatou?!, bagaimana kronologisnya." Tanya Kakashi penasaran.

"Hah~ sepertinya kau ingin tahu banyak rupanya."

.

.

.

Masih ditempat latihan yang sama Naruto dan Sasuke berlatih kembali, terlihat mereka berdua menunjukkan kemampuan terbaik mereka untuk sampai ke puncak pohon...

'Yosh! Aku tidak boleh kalah!.' Batin Naruto dengan semangat.

_ Srak!_

Sasuke berhasil menandai lalu kembali mendarat ketanah dengan sempurna lalu mengulanginya lagi...

'sebisa mungkin aku tidak boleh tertinggal oleh Naruto!.'

Latihan mereka berlangsung sengit hingga akhirnya hari semakin sore dan terlihat Naruto dan Sasuke beristirahat karena telah mencapai batas kemampuan mereka...

"_Eheh!_... sedikit lagi aku akan mendahuluimu, Sasuke!." Seru Naruto dengan kondisi lebam akibat terjatuh beberapa kali...

"jangan bermimpi kau bisa mengejarku, kau masih tertinggal tujuh garis dibelakangku!." Balas Sasuke menyeringai tipis kearah Naruto.

Sejenak terjadi keheningan sebelum Naruto dan Sasuke tertawa bersama..

"H-hey, N-Naruto.. ada yang ingin aku tanyakan padamu." tanya Sasuke dengan malu-malu.

"apa?." Naruto membenarkan posisi duduknya.

"i-ini soal kekuatanmu yang kemarin, bagaimana bisa kau mengendalikan semua Chakra yang kau punya dalam jumlah besar lalu menjadikannya sebuah mantel pelindung.. aku ingin tahu bagaimana kau melakukannya dan latihan seperti apa yang kau jalani untuk mencapainya?." Tanya Sasuke sambil menahan gengsi-nya yang begitu tinggi.

"Heee~ jadi kau penasaran ya!?.." dengan ekspresi yang dibuat-buat Naruto mencoba menggoda Sasuke.

"_Bah!_.. jawab saja dan jangan membuang-buang waktu." Jawab Sasuke dengan ketus.

"Baiklah~ baiklah~... sebenarnya tidak ada latihan khusus, seingatku ada seorang pertapa aneh yang memberitahu soal kekuatan yang ada didalam diriku ini dan dia memberiku sebuah hadiah entah apa itu bentuknya.. jujur saja setelah mengalami mimpi aneh itu aku jadi sering kehilangan kesadaran disaat sedang bertarung." Ungkap Naruto.

"kehilangan kesadaran?!." Beo Sasuke yang direspon anggukan pelan Naruto.

"aku pikir itu adalah sebuah kutukan karena sering menjahili seseorang Hehe~." Ucap Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengirannya pada Sasuke.

"mungkin _Kami-sama _ sedang menghukummu karena sifat burukmu itu, Naruto." balas Sasuke.

"Hey! Hey! waktu itu aku mencoba menarik perhatian semua orang tapi yang ada aku selalu saja dimarahi oleh Iruka-sensei atau Kakek Hokage." Tutur Naruto sedikit murung dengan kejadian sebelum-sebelumnya, Sasuke yang mendengarkan juga terdiam.

"dulu aku punya sebuah keluarga, mereka sangat menyayangiku begitu juga dengan kakakku.. dia adalah sosok yang sangat aku kagumi, dulu aku sempat bermimpi bisa sehebat dirinya.. kami selalu menghabiskan waktu bersama meskipun sebentar, tapi hal yang paling menyebalkan dari dia adalah selalu menolak permintaanku dan menunda-nunda." Ungkap Sasuke menceritakan masa lalu-nya pada Naruto.

"Hebat! Aku juga ingin punya keluarga sepertimu, ngomong-ngomong bagaimana dengan keluargamu sekarang?!.." tanya Naruto penasaran.

Mendengar pertanyaan itu seketika Sasuke mengeratkan kedua kepalan tangannya sambil mengeratkan gigi-nya..

"keluargaku dan semua Clan Uchiha dibunuh oleh satu orang, orang yang selalu kugagumi... yaitu Kakakku sendiri!." Jawab Sasuke sedikit meninggikan suaranya diakhir kalimat.

Sontak suasana disekitar mereka menjadi hening, Naruto terpaku mendengarnya..

"dia sudah membunuh kedua orang tuaku dan membuatku sengsara, karena itu aku harus membalaskan dendamku padanya karena sudah membunuh keluarga-ku serta Clan Uchiha... orang itu tidak bisa dimaafkan!." Ucap Sasuke dengan tubuhnya gemetar karena menahan amarah yang memuncak.

"kau pasti kesepian sekarang, aku tahu rasanya bagaimana menjadi sebatang kara.. kau beruntung masih bisa merasakan kasih sayang kedua orang tua dan kakakmu walau berakhir dengan tragis." gumam Naruto tersenyum sendiri yang langsung memancing rasa penasaran Sasuke.

"aku dengar kau ini juga hidup sebatang kara, aku benci mengatakannya tapi sepertinya kita berdua memiliki kesamaan." Ujar Sasuke.

"Yah~ aku tidak peduli dengan kebencianmu terhadap aku atau apapun itu, aku sama sekali tidak memperdulikan bagaimana orang-orang menilaiku.. tujuanku hanya ingin keberadaanku diakui semua orang, makanya aku ingin menjadi Hokage agar semua orang mengakui aku ini hebat.. HEHEHE~." Ungkap Naruto sembari menunjukkan cengiran lebarnya pada Sasuke.

"jika kau ingin menjadi seorang Hokage,-" Sasuke menjeda kalimatnya lalu bangkit dari tempatnya sembari mengeratkan pegangan kunainya."coba kau kalahkan aku dulu, dimulai dari memanjat pohon!?." Seru Sasuke menyeringai tipis, tanpa banyak basa-basi Naruto bangkit juga dari posisinya sambil mengarahkan kepalan tangannya kearah Sasuke.

"Heh! lihat saja.. aku akan mendahuluimu sebelum malam hari!." Seru Naruto, tiba-tiba Sasuke menyambut kepalan tangan Naruto..

"aku pegang kata-katamu itu, Naruto!."

HEYAAAAAAA!

Langsung keduanya melesat kearah bekas pohon yang dipenuhi sayatan kunai, dengan semangat yang kini membara di keduanya, tanpa diketahui oleh keduanya Kakashi yang bersembunyi dibalik pohon tersenyum mendengar semua perkataan mereka berdua..

'aku harap mereka berdua bisa menjadi sahabat, Naruto kau mirip sekali dengan dia..' batin Kakashi perlahan ia pergi dari sana dengan perasaan lega.

.

.

.

pagi keenam sejak latihan dimulai, matahari sudah mulai naik dan di tengah hutan terlihat Naruto sedang tertidur pulas dengan kondisi lusuh dan luka lecet di wajahnya...

_ Crip!_

_ Crip!_

_ Crip!_

Burung-burung kecil mulai hinggap dikepala Naruto namun ia tidak terbangun berkat suara burung yang hinggap di kepalanya, di bagian hutan lain terlihat seseorang tengah memetik rumput dengan santai..

"Ah!.." sosok tersebut kaget ketika burung berukuran sedang hinggap di pundaknya namun hal itu tidak lama setelah pandangannya beralih ke sosok Naruto yang tengah tertidur pulas di kerumuni kumpulan burung-burung kecil hingga sedang..

Akhirnya sosok tersebut mendekat kearah Naruto hingga ekspresinya berubah datar ketika melihat pelindung kepala bersimbol Konoha, perlahan ia mendekat sembari teringat kejadian sebelumnya..

Sosok tersebut berniat mengarahkan telapak tangannya ke leher Naruto namun berubah haluan menjadi menepuk-nepuk pelan tubuh Naruto..

"Hey!, ayo bangun.. kalau kau tidur di tempat seperti ini nanti bisa kena masuk angin lho!?." Ujar sosok tersebut pada Naruto.

Sekilas Naruto mengerjapkan kedua matanya hingga ia memandang sosok perempuan yang tengah membangunkannya..

"ng?.." perlahan tubuh Naruto bangkit sembari mengusap-usap wajahnya."kau siapa.." tambah Naruto namun pertanyaannya tidak dijawab.

Sosok perempuan itu bangkit lalu kembali melanjutkan mencari tanaman obat..

"Kakak sedang apa!?." Tanya naruto penasaran.

"Hm!?.. aku sedang mencari tanaman obat." Jawab singkat perempuan itu.

"sini biar aku bantu!... tanaman yang dipetik seperti ini'kan?." Seru Naruto sambil menunjukkannya kepada perempuan misterius tersebut..

"iya."

"ngomong-ngomong untuk apa kakak mengumpulkan semua tanaman ini?!." tanya Naruto penasaran.

"temanku sedang sakit, jadi aku mencarikannya obat untuk memulihkan kondisinya yang kritis... bagaimana dengamu?, apa yang kau lakukan hingga tertidur di tengah hutan?." Jawab perempuan tersebut dengan lembut sembari melempar pertanyaan.

"tentu saja Latihan!." Spontan Naruto, sontak ucapan Naruto membuat perempuan didepannya tertegun.

"Kau.. jika dilihat dari pelindung kepalamu, kau ini seorang Ninja?." Tanya perempuan itu.

"Tentu saja aku ini seorang Ninja!." Dengan pede-nya Naruto menunjuk-nunjuk dirinya sambil menunjukkan cengiran lebar.

"haha~ itu berarti kau ini kuat sekali.."

"Hehe.."

"tapi kenapa kau berlatih sampai sekeras itu?!."

"karena aku ingin menjadi lebih kuat."

"Hmm.. tapi kelihatannya kau terlihat kuat sekali."

"aku ingin menjadi kuat lagi."

Mendengar jawaban tersebut ekspresi perempuan itu tertegun...

"untuk apa kau ingin menjadi kuat lagi?." tanya perempuan itu penasaran.

"untuk menjadi Ninja nomer satu di desaku!, aku akan membuat semua orang mengakui kehebatanku dan menyandang gelar Hokage!.. sekarang ini aku sedang membuktikan kekuatanku pada seseorang." Seru Naruto.

"kau melakukan itu untuk seseorang atau untuk dirimu sendiri?." Sontak ucapan perempuan itu membuat Naruto heran.

"Hihihi~.."

"Apa-nya yang lucu, Hah!." Bentak Naruto.

"apa kau memiliki orang yang berharga bagimu?."

'sebenarnya kakak ini mau-nya apa sih?!.' Batin Naruto merasa aneh dengan cara bicara perempuan itu.

Sejenak keheningan terjadi diantara keduanya...

"Manusia itu.. pada saat dia melindungi sesuatu yang berharga baginya, mereka bisa menjadi lebih kuat." gumam perempuan tersebut.

Mendengar perkataan tersebut seketika Naruto mengingat semua kejadian-kejadian sebelumnya, seperti ketika Iruka yang mengakuinya pertama kali, lalu terlintas juga pujian Kakashi untuknya saat pertama kali bertarung melawan Zabuza..

"ya~ kurang lebih seperti itu-lah, Hehehe!." Ucap Naruto sembari menggaruk belakang kepalanya..

_ Set!_

Seketika perempuan itu langsung bangkit dari tempatnya lalu berbalik sambil melangkah pergi namun berhenti sejenak..

"Ah! Aku hampir lupa.. aku ini laki-laki." Ucap sang perempuan yang ternyata adalah laki-laki, mendengar hal tersebut seketika Naruto melongo..

'TIDAK MUNGKIN!.. PADAHAL DIA LEBIH MANIS DARI SAKURA-CHAN!.' Seru Naruto dalam hatinya sangat terkejut mendengar pengakuan Laki-laki yang mirip perempuan barusan..

Tidak lama setelah kepergian laki-laki yang mirip perempuan, Sasuke datang berpapasan sejenak dengan laki-laki tersebut sambil menyipitkan matanya lalu ia alihkan kearah Naruto...

"Hey! kau kenal orang itu?." Tanya Sasuke sambil menunjuk kearah laki-laki tadi.

"Ti-tidak.. t-tolong lupakan soal dia." Gumam Naruto dengan ekspresi suram.

"kau baik-baik saja?." Tanya Sasuke sekali lagi.

"aku baik~.." jawab Naruto dengan parau.

.

.

.

.

Keesokkan hari-nya pagi ketujuh sejak latihan dimulai terlihat di tengah hutan Kakashi dan Sakura sedang mencari-cari seseorang, pandangan keduanya mengedar kesekitar...

"dimana bocah itu berada ya~?." gumam Kakashi.

"dasar Naruto! kemarin dia memaksakan diri sampai tidak sarapan, ditambah lagi Sasuke-kun juga sering keluar malam dengan alasan latihan bersama Naruto!." gerutu Sakura.

"Yah~ kurasa mereka berdua tidak ingin kalah darimu Sakura." Ucap Kakashi dengan santai.

"benarkah!?.." balas Sakura dengan ekspresi penuh harap.

Disaat pencarian mereka sedang berlangsung tak jauh dari tempat mereka terlihat sebuah kunai yang menancap di dekat pohon, karena penasaran Sakura dan Kakashi menghampiri kunai tersebut dan sontak mereka berdua terkejut ketika mendongak keatas dan mendapati Naruto sedang duduk dengan santai diatas dahan pohon...

"Hoi! Lihat aku sudah sampai di atas pohon.." seru Naruto dengan bangga.

Kakashi dan Sakura tertegun melihat kemajuan Naruto selama seminggu penuh..

"Naruto sudah bisa memanjat setinggi itu?." gumam Sakura sementara Kakashi hanya menghela nafas lega..

_ Sret!_

Karena merasa puas dengan pencapaiannya Naruto bangkit dari posisinya namun tiba-tiba saja ia kehilangan keseimbangan hingga tubuh mulai jatuh ke bawah..

"NARUTO!." teriak Kakashi dan Sakura ketika melihat Naruto jatuh..

UWAAAAA!.

_ Tap!_

"Ups! Hanya bercanda.. HAHAHA!." ucap Naruto dengan posisi terbalik di bawah dahan pohon."HAHAHA! kena kalian!." Tambah Naruto dengan tawa terpingkal-pingkal.

"Hah! Hampir saja." Ujar Sakura bernafas lega.'AKAN KUBUNUH BOCAH KUNING ITU!.' _inner_ Sakura berkata lain..

Dari tempat Naruto tiba-tiba Sasuke muncul tanpa disadari Kakashi dan Sakura..

"Hn, dasar tukang pamer.." ucap Sasuke.

"_Blee~_.. akui saja kekalahanmu yang kemarin." jawaban Naruto langsung memancing kekesalan Sasuke.

"kau beruntung karena pijakanku sedikit hancur disaat terakhir.." sanggah Sasuke dengan gengsi tinggi.

"Heeee~ akui saja kau kalah, dasar mayat hidup.."

"Apa kau bilang!?.. penikmat makanan kaleng."

"rambut bebek!."

Kakashi yang mendengar ejekan mereka berdua tersebut hanya bisa tertawa pelan..

'mereka berdua berkembang begitu pesat, latihan memanjat pohon benar-benar efektif.. kurasa tinggal memoles saja mulai dari sekarang.' senyum mengembang diwajah Kakashi.

"Baiklah, karena tubuhku sudah pulih sepenuhnya kita akan mengawal Tazuna membangun jembatan.. aku punya firasat Zabuza akan muncul saat itu juga." ucap Kakashi dengan ekspresi berubah serius, sontak Naruto dan Sasuke yang berada diatas pohon turun dan berkumpul bersama Kakashi.

"Yosh! Aku tidak sabar menghajar orang itu untuk kedua kali-nya!." seru naruto, sementara Sasuke dan Sakura memandang aneh Naruto yang antusias.

"jangan senang dulu Naruto, kita tidak tahu kemampuan orang itu meningkat atau tidak selama seminggu ini.. kita harus bersiap untuk hal terburuk saat bertemu dengan Zabuza, bisa saja dia menjadi lebih kuat dari sebelumnya." Ungkap Kakashi.

Terjadi keheningan melanda mereka bertiga...

"kalau begitu aku akan latihan lebih keras lagi.." seketika Naruto mengeluarkan kunai yang ia gunakan untuk menandai garis di pohon lalu berbalik kearah pohon yang menjadi tempat latihannya."jika orang itu meningkatkan kemampuannya dengan pesat maka aku juga harus diatas orang itu bahkan sepuluh langkah didepan." Tambah Naruto sebelum dirinya berlari kearah pohon dengan cepat, melihat Naruto yang seperti itu lantas Sasuke juga melakukan hal yang sama..

"_Cih!_.. aku tidak boleh sampai kalah dari pecundang itu." Sasuke langsung melesat meninggalkan Sakura yang tertegun.

"mereka berdua.." beo Sakura.

"Yah~ kurasa sekarang giliranmu yang tertinggal dari mereka berdua.. Sakura." Ucap Kakashi dengan santai.

Sontak Sakura memandang sekilas Kakashi sebelum pandangannya kembali ke Sasuke dan Naruto..

'Naruto..' batin Sakura dengan ekspresi sedikit murung.

.

Terlihat di puncak pohon Naruto dan Sasuke tengah bernafas tersengal-sengal karena mereka berdua berhasil sampai di puncak pohon hingga malam hari tiba, keadaan mereka berdua saat ini sangat kacau..

"ayo kita pulang." Ucap Sasuke.

"_Hosh.. Hosh.. _Iya!." Seru Naruto dari seberang pohon tak jauh dari tempat Sasuke.

Akhirnya Naruto dan Sasuke pulang kerumah Tazuna, dengan perasaan bangga Naruto terus berceloteh soal kemampuannya di sepanjang jalan sementara Sasuke hanya mendengarkan hingga mereka berdua sampai di depan pintu rumah Tazuna..

_ Trak!_

"Hahaha~ akhirnya kalian berdua kembali.. tapi kenapa kondisi kalian berdua babak belur?." Tanya Tazuna penasaran.

"Hehe~ kami berdua memanjat pohon sampai ke puncak.." ungkap Naruto menyeringai.

Sasuke berjalan melewati Naruto lalu duduk bersebrangan dengan Kakashi..

"baiklah, karena kalian berdua sudah kembali.. mulai besok kalian juga mengawal Tazuna-san." Ucap Kakashi.

"_Ha'i!_" seru mereka berdua.

"hari ini aku membangun jembatan sampai semua tubuhku terasa mati rasa, sebentar lagi jembatannya akan selesai besok." Ungkap Tazuna, dari arah dapur Tsunami datang membawa makan malam...

"kalian ini jangan terlalu memaksakan diri, ayah juga jangan sampai memaksakan diri." ucap Tsunami kesal karena melihat Tazuna bekerja sangat keras.

Dari sebrang meja ekspresi datar Inari terbingkai melihat Naruto dengan keadaan babak belur, sontak bayangan ayahnya dulu kini tergambar hingga air mata tidak bisa dibendung Inari..

"Kenapa.. Kenapa.." terdengar gumaman Inari yang memancing perhatian Naruto."Kenapa kau berusaha mati-matian sekeras itu!, walau kau berlatih sekeras itu tetap saja tidak akan bisa mengalahkan anak buah Gatou!.. seberapa hebat kata-katamu yang kau keluarkan, sebanyak apapun usaha yang kau kerahkan! Kenyataanya orang lemah pasti akan kalah dengan orang yang lebih kuat!." seru Inari meluapkan seluruh emosinya.

Sontak hal itu memancing berbagai ekspresi dari Kakashi hingga Tsunami, terjadi keheningan di meja makan..

"Berisik!, kau itu berbeda denganku.." ucap Naruto kesal.

"entah kenapa melihatmu seperti itu membuatku marah!, kau tidak tahu keadaan negara ini seperti apa tapi kau berbicara seenaknya seperti itu!.. memangnya kau tahu apa tentang aku!, aku ini berbeda denganmu yang tidak pernah merasakan kesedihan dan selalu tertawa seenaknya seperti tidak terjadi apa-apa!.." Inari meluapkan semua apa yang ia rasakan hingga membuat Naruto terdiam namun hal itu tidak berlangsung lama..

"Cerewet!, kau ini bocah yang hanya bisa menangis.." Naruto menjeda kalimatnya sambil memandang Inari dengan ekspresi mengintimidasi."yang kau lakukan hanya menangis dan menangis, itu tidak akan merubah segalanya.. jika kau ingin merubah semua menjadi lebih baik maka mulailah dari kedua tanganmu dan berhentilah menjadi bocah cengeng!." Tambah Naruto dengan nada bicara datar.

_ Kreet!_

Karena perkataan Inari barusan seketika Naruto bangkit dari kursinya lalu berjalan menuju kamar..

"Hey! Naruto!, keterlaluan kau bicara seperti itu didepan anak kecil!." Bentak Sakura namun diabaikan oleh Naruto sedangkan Sasuke hanya bisa terdiam.

Sejenak Kakashi melihat raut wajah Inari yang tertutup topi sambil menahan tangisannya plus air mata yang tidak bisa di bendung, sementara itu Naruto kembali ke kamarnya dan merebahkan tubuhnya diatas _futon_ yang sudah disediakan Tsunami..

"Hah~ gara-gara bocah itu Mood-ku jadi jelek, Hey! Rubah jelek! Apa kau mendengarku!?." Gumam Naruto.

'_**Sopanlah sedikit saat kau memanggil siapapun yang lebih Tua!, dasar bocah tidak tahu tata krama.'**_ Bentak Kyuubi lewat _Mindlink_ sembari mendengus kesal.

"mau bagaimana lagi, gara-gara bocah cengeng itu mood-ku hancur.. ngomong-ngomong Kyuubi, apa kau tidak bosan berada di balik jeruji?." Tanya Naruto sembari memandang langit-langit kamar.

'_**tentu saja aku sangat bosan berada disini apalagi mendengar semua celotehanmu membuat kepalaku sakit.'**_ Ungkap Kyuubi.

"begitu ya~, aku pikir kau suka karena kau berada didalam tubuhku jadi kau tidak kesepian." Balas Naruto.

'_**HAH! Aku tidak pernah kesepian! Untuk apa aku membutuhkan teman!?.. aku ini Kyuubi, bijuu terkuat di dunia. Semua makhluk takut akan kekuatanku!.'**_ Seru Kyuubi bangga.

"benarkah?!.. kedengarannya kau baru saja menyanggah perkataanku tadi?, akui saja kau kesepian!?." Ucapan Naruto seketika membuat Kyuubi tertegun.

'_**kau tidak tahu apa-apa soal diriku, Bocah.. jangan berkata seperti itu lagi, aku sangat tidak suka mendengarnya.'**_ ucap Kyuubi dengan nada sedikit datar.

"kalau begitu aku minta maaf soal ucapanku barusan, bagaimana kalau kita ganti topik.. apa kau bisa mengajariku sebuah _Jutsu_?." Ucap Naruto penuh harap.

'_**aku tidak akan mengajari-mu apapun, sebaiknya kau minta saja pada orang-orangan sawah itu untuk mengajarkanmu Jutsu.. aku terlalu malas untuk mengurusi manusia tidak berguna seperti kau.'**_ Balas Kyuubi dengan ketus.

"Oh~ ayolah, jangan begitu Kyuubi.. kita ini'kan rekan satu tim?." Balas Naruto mencoba membujuk Kyuubi.

'_**kita bukan rekan satu tim, hanya karena aku berada di dalam tubuhmu bukan berarti kita satu tim.. sekarang jangan ganggu aku lagi!.'**_ bersamaan dengan ucapan tersebut Kyuubi langsung memutuskan kontak _Mindlink_-nya.

"Kyuubi!?.. Hah~ dasar rubah pemalas, sebaiknya aku istirahat." Gumam Naruto bangkit dari futonnya untuk mengganti pakaiannya dengan piyama tidur..

Malam hari yang sunyi dan damai membuat Naruto terlelap dalam tidurnya, ditemani suara desiran air laut yang tenang dan bulan sabit yang terlihat dekat menerangi sepanjang malam.

.

.

.

Chapter 06 End.


End file.
